Power of the Gods
by Christopher12284
Summary: Two millennia have passed since the Second Bloody Valentine War ended, but the long period of peace is about to be shattered. Not wanting lives to be lost, God himself sends the legendary Gundam pilot, Kira Yamato, to end the fighting. Multiple pairings.
1. Shattered Peace

**Power of the Gods - Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

**Author's Note:** Before reading this fanfic, please read the following four fanfics; .net/s/5206070/1/Kira_and_Murrue_fanfic, .net/s/5233057/1/Kira_and_Murrue_fanfic_continuation, .net/s/5345526/1/The_power_to_change_the_past, and .net/s/5398282/1/Gundam_SEED_Eternity, it will make this fic easier to understand.

* * *

Two millennia had passed since the Second Bloody Valentine War had ended. In the aftermath of the slaughter that was the final battle, it had been decided that all mobile suits would be destroyed and that the technology would be forbidden.

About a decade after the war had ended, the CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2, Celestial Being's mothership, jumped into the Cosmic Era. They were quickly intercepted by the ZAFT Minerva-class battleship LHM-BB02 Yamato, which had been named after the famous Gundam pilot who had helped to put an end to the last two wars. Celestial Being quickly orginized with ZAFT, Orb, and the Earth Alliance to destroy all GN Drives. The complete elimination of all GN Drives and related technologies took about two decades.

About one-thousand years later, a strange and unknown form of plant-life, which was quickly dubbed as the "Lovelock Spore" due to the fact that it seemed to be able to breed with human women, suddenly appeared on the island nation of Orb, forcing the entire population to relocate to Austrailia within a few short months.

Now, two-thousand years after the Second Bloody Valentine War, it was considered a war crime to use mobile suits for military purposes, although civilians were still allowed to use them, provided that they had a license.

However, unknown to anyone on Earth or in the colonies, a para-military organization known only as 'Zeon' had been formed a few decades earlier at one of the colonies furthest from the planet, and they were now beginning to produce their own mobile suits in preparation for a war against Earth.

Kira slowly opened his eyes, he was expecting at least one of his lovers to be lying beside him, but he was not prepared for what he saw. Lying beside him was a woman, whom he didn't recognize, but he saw that she certainly seemed to recognize him. Her left eye was a dark amber color, clearly a combination of Cagalli's and Murrue's eye colors, while her right eye was a bluish-purple, a combination of Hope's and Lacus's eye colors. Her hair rested at her ankles and even though it was primarily brown, it had some natural blonde and pink highlights.

Kira didn't have any time to contemplate this however, as a vision of the Earth suddenly appeared in his mind. As he approached the planet, he saw what appeared to be dozens of mobile suit descent pods, which were speeding towards the peaceful blue and white orb. As soon as he had descended through the clouds, Kira was surprised at all of the changes. The Earth Alliance, ZAFT and even Orb, no longer existed. In their place was a single superpower, known as the Union.

He was even more surprised when he flew over Orb. The inland nation was now almost completely covered with plant-life although most of the buildings were still standing, due to the extremely resilient materials with which they had been constructed, but it was obvious that they were all dangerously close to collapsing. The only part of the island, which had been kept free of rampant growth, was the graveyard, and as he flew over it, Kira's eyes widened.

In the center of the graveyard was a life-sized, gold-plated statue of the Freedom Gundam, with five people standing at the feet of the machine. Kira instantly realized that the statue had most likely been constructed in memoriam of himself, Cagalli, Hope, Lacus, and Murrue, since they had single-handedly brought the last war to an end.

Kira quickly discovered that his suspicions had been correct, as he landed in front of the massive statue and read the plaque at its base.

_Here lie the bodies of Kira Yamato, Cagalli Yula Athha, Hope Yamato, Lacus Clyne and Murrue Ramius. They fought valiantly to bring a swift end the Second Bloody Valentine War, with a minimum amount of casualties. Their selfless actions will always be remembered._

Kira smiled slightly as the vision faded, a few short seconds later, he once again found himself in his room. After a few seconds of silence, he remembered seeing the descent pods as he had approached the planet.

"So, after two-thousand years of peace, another war is about to break out." Kira muttered as he climbed out of the bed and quickly pulled on a pair of boxers, a t-shirt, and finally his Orb Union uniform.

As he finished getting dressed, Kira jumped slightly as the young woman whom he had seen just before he had his vision, spoke up. "I imagine that you want to go down there and stop the fighting. Don't you, Kira?"

Kira whirled around to face her and asked. "Who are you, and how did you get in here anyway?"

"Kira, don't you recognize us?"

Kira narrowed his eyes at the young woman sitting on his bed. Even though he had never seen her before, she looked strangely familiar, in addition, her voice almost seemed as though it was a harmonious mix of the voices of his four lovers, and it was almost as though all four of them were speaking to him in perfect unison. After a few seconds, Kira's eyes suddenly widened as he realized what was going on.

"No way." Kira said, more to himself then to the woman, whom had by this time, gotten dressed as well. Kira noticed that she was wearing the ornate and elegant uniform of the Orb Union Representative, as she stood in front of him.

"In this merged form, we go by the name; Yumi." The young woman softly whispered into Kira's ear, giggling slightly as she planted a passionate kiss on his lips, and after she broke the kiss, she continued. "And yes, as impossible as it may seem, the four of us have merged into a single body, but don't worry, the merger isn't permanent. We can separate ourselves back into our individual bodies at will."

Kira smiled slightly, as long as it wasn't permanent, he really didn't have any problems with it. He loved all four of the women unconditionally, but he would still prefer that they be in their separate bodies, not all four of them in a single body.

"So, when do we leave?" Kira asked.

"I honestly have no clue when we leave for Earth." Yumi replied, she already knew what Kira had just learned; the Earth would soon be at war after nearly two-thousand years of peace, but she had no idea when they would head back to the planet.

The two of them were to be sent down by God, in order to stop the fighting. Even if lethal force was necessary, they had been authorized to use it. However, the use of lethal force was a last resort, only to be used if nothing else worked and the fighting continually escalated.


	2. Return to Earth

**Power of the Gods - Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

* * *

In the two-thousand years which had passed since the last war, there weren't as many changes as one might have expected. The PLANTs still orbited the Earth, as did the Moon. In fact, most of the changes had been to the Earth itself. The blue sphere now sported three massive orbital elevators, each of which rose 75,000 kilometers above the surface.

The elevators were mainly used to move people and supplies into space. All three of the elevators were connected to a massive geostationary ring that encircled the Earth's equator, the ring itself was covered with countless numbers of solar energy collectors, and the solar energy was transmitted down the towers and into the main power grid.

The completion of the orbital elevators, about fifty years earlier, had all but eliminated the need for mass drivers or surface-to-orbit rocket systems, in addition; the island nation of Orb was gone, but that was because the island had been designated as a memorial to Celestial Being.

Kira sighed softly from the observation deck as the Archangel gently set down in the Pacific Ocean; he looked out to the west and smiled slightly at the beautiful sunset. Heaven was nice, but in his opinion, there was nothing quite like looking out over the ocean during a sunset.

After silently watching the sunset for a few moments, Kira noticed that the wedding ring on his right-hand ring finger was glowing with a dull, but steadily brightening golden light. Now that they were alive again, the wedding rings, which Kira, Cagalli, Hope, Lacus and Murrue wore, acted as inhibitors, blocking them from using some, but not all, of the supernatural powers, which they had received when they first arrived in heaven two-thousand years earlier.

In addition to acting as inhibitors, the rings would also glow with a specific color when one of his lovers was nearby. The brighter the glow, the closer they were. Cagalli's color was gold, Lacus's color was pink, Hope's color was purple, Murrue's color was blue, while Kira's own color was green. When the four women were merged, however, the color was white.

Kira continued to watch the sunset, as Cagalli walked up from behind him and gently wrapped her arms around him and as she did, she whispered into his ear. "I was quite surprised when I first found out that God doesn't consider us to be related."

Kira's eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't move as he replied. "Really, why is that?"

"Well, there are multiple reasons." Cagalli answered. "First is the fact that you are the Ultimate Coordinator, as a result of that our genetics were different to begin with. On top of that, there is the fact that you are a Genuine Innovator. The exposure to those high-density GN Particles apparently altered your genetic code even more. If anyone were to look at our genetic code, it would be very hard for them to believe that we are brother and sister. Our genetic codes are that different now." Cagalli smiled slightly as she continued. "It's the same way with Hope. Even though she is a female clone of you, the difference in your genetic code is so great that anyone who looked at it would have a very hard time believing it."

After a moment of silence, Kira whispered. "So, we've been given another chance at life. But this time we are immortal, we have perfect immune systems and we are able regenerate from injuries..."

Cagalli smiled as she teasingly whispered. "Which means that if I got upset at you and decided to rip one of your legs off and beat you with it, the limb would grow back?"

Kira chuckled slightly and nodded as he turned to face Cagalli, gazing lovingly into her beautiful golden eyes as he replied. "Yea, pretty much."

After a few seconds of simply gazing into each other's eyes, Kira ran a hand through Cagalli's hair before then pulling her into a gentle hug. The blonde-haired woman simply smiled, sighing in contentment as she returned the embrace.

After embracing each other for a moment, Cagalli quietly said. "I still don't completely understand why I had to merge with Hope, Lacus and Murrue before we could be brought back to life. I didn't mind being merged with them; I just don't see why we couldn't have all been brought back in our own separate bodies."

Kira smiled slightly as he replied. "Well, Cagalli, the merger had to happen because God could only send two people back down here without upsetting the balance of life, death and rebirth."

The Destiny's eyes flashed and the Gundam lunged into the air, with twenty-three ragtag, forest-camouflaged mobile suits lifting off behind it. The remaining mobile suits and armored vehicles tramped forward towards the approaching forms of the Akatsuki and the Freedom.

In the Destiny, Shinn Asuka, the descendent of the legendary Celestial Being pilot of the same name, glanced back at the mobile suits following him into battle, and to his dismay, found only a handful of BABIs, a squadron of DINNs, along with a few Jet 105 Daggers and Dagger Ls; hardly something with which could repulse the power of the Archangel, assuming that it was truly the legendary battleship which his ancestor had been based on.

The Destiny rocketed ahead, opening fire on the Akatsuki. Inside the shimmering machine, Cagalli narrowed her eyes, ducking aside from the blasts, but the enemy machine quickly closed the distance, drawing a beam saber as it moved in for the kill. Cagalli somersaulted effortlessly over the Destiny, but she was then forced to send the Akatsuki jetting to the left, just dodging a beam cannon blast from the enemy machine.

An instant later, the Destiny was back, beam saber raised high for a killing blow. Cagalli thrust her beam shield into the Destiny's path, blocking its saber.

"Shit!" Cagalli grunted. As the Destiny ignited a second beam saber, and Shinn grinned victoriously.

Kira's eyes went wide as something sliced across his consciousness, a feeling he had never known before, a feeling of danger. The rest came naturally; "Cagalli!" he cried as the Freedom grabbed the Destiny's head, crushing it, but was too late as the Destiny severed the Akatsuki's head with its beam saber.

"You bastard!!!" Kira shrieked as he freed the EMP Cannon from his machine's rear waist armor and fired it at the Destiny, instantly disabling the machine.

"Motherfucking Christ!" Cagalli screamed in rage from the cockpit of the Akatsuki Gundam a few minutes later. "Thirty seconds, that took! Thirty fucking seconds!" She roared, slamming her fist into the main monitor. "What was the point of coming back if I can't even shoot down a two-thousand year old Gundam?!"

Kira suppressed the urge to roll his eyes as the Freedom zoomed through the air, streaking back to the Archangel, heavily laden with the maimed and smoldering Akatsuki and Destiny in hand.

Cagalli would be complaining about her ignominious defeat at the flashing, beam cannon-equipped hands of the Destiny Gundam for some time, it seemed, which was all the more incentive to quickly land before she decided to turn her anger on him.

Kira was quick to hack the access code of the Destiny Gundam, and escort the pilot to the brig. Kira was quite surprised to find out that not only did the pilot look exactly like Shinn Asuka, the pilot of Celestial Being's own Destiny Gundam, but this man had the exact same name as well. When Kira finally walked into the locker room, fifteen minutes later, he found Cagalli sitting on the bench in front of the lockers. She was sitting motionless, staring blankly ahead; it almost looked like she was in a trance.

"Why don't we just end it?" Cagalli asked her voice barely audible.

"Huh?" Kira asked, not sure that he had heard her correctly.

"Why don't we just remove our inhibitors and end this?" Cagalli asked again, now absent-mindedly fiddling with the wedding ring on her right-hand ring finger.

"Cagalli, you can't really mean that." Kira said, staring at the blonde in shock and horror. "If we did that..." He trailed off, the mere thought of wiping out humanity made him sick to his stomach.

"Even after two-thousand years of peace, another war is about to break out, Kira." Cagalli said, her voice filled with an eerie calm as she glanced at Kira and smiled sadly. "But this time we have to power to end the war before it starts. We have the power to end the entire history of war."

Silence reigned for a long moment, but then Kira noticed the silent tears, which were now streaming down Cagalli's cheeks as she continued speaking, her voice slowly rising in volume. "Orb is gone. Celestial Being has been forgotten, along with what we fought for!" The blonde-haired woman was now openly sobbing as she yelled. "What's the point of fighting to eliminate war if humanity is just going to keep fighting?!"

Kira could see that Cagalli was upset, that much was obvious. Although he wasn't completely sure if she was more upset at the fact that a two-thousand year old Gundam had just beaten her, or if she was suffering from shock due to all of the changes that had taken place in the last two millennia.

In truth, there weren't as many changes as one might have expected. The PLANTs still orbited the Earth, as did the Moon. Actually, most of the changes had been to Earth itself, as the blue sphere now sported three massive orbital elevators, each of which rose 75,000 kilometers above the surface.

After a few seconds of silence, Kira gently took Cagalli's hand in his own, before then leading her out of the locker room and towards the bridge.

* * *

And so, Chapter 2 is complete.

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND FEEL FREE TO OFFER ANY IDEAS!**


	3. Frozen in Time

**Power of the Gods - Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

**Warning:** This chapter contains a lemon, and is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.

* * *

On the bridge of the Archangel, Murrue Ramius, Lacus Clyne and Hope Yamato all turned in unison when the door hissed open. Kira and Cagalli walked onto the bridge, both of them still clad in their pilot suits. Cagalli silently sat in one of the open seats as Kira walked over to Murrue.

"Murrue, how long would it take us to get to Orb from our current location?" Kira asked making sure that no one else was able to hear him.

Murrue glanced at the map, which was currently displayed on the small screen fixed to the right armrest of her chair before then replying. "About two hours, why?"

Kira smiled slightly as he whispered. "Please set a course for Orb. I'll explain later."

Murrue nodded slightly as she tapped a few buttons on the left armrest of her chair. The brown-haired Captain was very thankful that she could choose to either, control the entire ship from her chair, or to let the advanced AI System do it for her. Allowing the AI to control the ship when in the heat of battle meant that she was free to launch along with Kira and the others.

Two hours later, the Archangel slowly approached the remains of the once highly populated and technologically advanced island nation. Now through, nearly the entire island was covered by huge swaths of bushes, vines and trees. Despite the rampant plant growth, however, the outlines of skyscrapers were still easily visible. Cagalli's eyes widened, a mixture of disbelief and shock playing across her face as she stared at the foliage covered remains of her country.

As the Akatsuki, Destiny, Freedom, Infinite Justice and Strike Freedom Gundams gently landed in the middle of Heliopolis, Orb's capital city, Cagalli looked around in disbelief. Support columns of the long since flooded subway tunnels had failed causing cave-ins and collapsing sections of the streets. Vines had climbed up and into the now, gutted skyscrapers where pools of water had collected over the years and plants grew throughout the floors forming vertical ecosystems.

After a moment, the cockpit hatches on all five machines opened in unison and the pilots lowered themselves to the ground on their zip lines. After a moment of silence, Cagalli began to walk forward, but she appeared to be in a trance as she slowly moved towards the huge building which stood directly in front of them. Kira instantly realized why she had wanted to land where they did, she was heading towards the mansion, which the two of them had lived in two millennia ago.

The once luxurious mansion was now, like all of the buildings around it, completely gutted and covered with thick vines, in addition the windows had long since shattered due to constant exposure to the elements. Cagalli gasped in horror as she pushed the front door open, only to find that the lush carpet had been replaced by a thick coating of moss and grass. The wide, curving staircase, which led to the upper floors, while still intact was also covered with a thick layer of grass and moss.

Silently and seemingly without acknowledging the possibility that the stairs could be close to collapse, Cagalli began to climb up them. Kira and the others were quick to follow, but when the blonde-haired woman had reached the master bedroom, she froze in surprise. The bedroom, like the rest of the house, was completely covered with a layer of grass and moss, but to everyone's surprise; the huge king-sized bed, despite being covered with moss, appeared to be intact and in nearly perfect condition.

A mischievous smile slowly crossed Cagalli's lips. Suddenly she whirled around to face Kira, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over to the moss covered bed. Before Kira could do or say anything, Cagalli had already thrown him onto the moss-covered bed, his body kicking up a cloud of green dust as he landed on the mattress.

An instant later, she jumped on top of him, kicking up another green cloud as she landed and began to deeply kiss him. The blonde-haired woman was lying on top of Kira and she had her arms wrapped firmly, yet comfortably around his waist. Cagalli didn't care about the green stains, which were now in her hair and on her clothes.

Cagalli reached down and boldly grasped Kira's already hard dick through his pants, smiling as she slid her hand up and down the length of his rod, massaging it through his pants. After teasing him for a moment, she took one of his hands and slid it inside the bottom of her shirt.

Seeing that Cagalli and Kira were going to have sex where they were, Hope, Lacus and Murrue silently slipped out of the room, making their way back through the run-down mansion and out to their waiting machines.

Kira found himself sliding his hand up over her warm flesh of her right breast in spite of himself. His hand closed on her breast, gently squeezing it and causing Cagalli to softly moan in pleasure.

Kira was quick to take control of the current situation, rolling the two of them over, so that he was now on top of Cagalli. He then bent down and took the blonde's right nipple in his mouth. He sucked it in between his lips, gently nibbling on it.

While Kira sucked on Cagalli's tit, he slid his free hand behind her back and down over her warm bare ass. When he reached the bottom of her ass, he simply slid his hand right in between her legs from behind and dipped his middle finger into her. He found that her pussy was already flowing with juice!

Kira smiled as he slipped his finger out of her and an instant later, he yanked Cagalli's pants down, sliding his hand up between her legs. He palmed her pussy, feeling the heat from it against the palm of his hand.

Gently, Cagalli inserted the tip of his finger between her pussy lips, gradually sliding the finger down deeper into her slit. He rolled her clit with his finger, then slid his finger farther down and swirled the end of it around in the entrance to her pussy hole itself.

Cagalli grinned as she reached down and began to unfasten Kira's belt and his pants. When they were unfastened, she quickly slid them down. She wrapped her fingers around his massive hard-on and slowly slid her hand up and down the length of his shaft. Kira now had his finger buried in her wet pussy. He was sliding it in and out of her, fingerfucking her with the entire length of it.

Suddenly, she began to pull on his dick, drawing him close to her.

Kira pulled his finger out of her pussy and moved up against her. He reached down and took his dick in his hand, sliding the head of it up and down in her juicy slot. He could feel the heat coming from her cunt. It felt like an oven. She pulled her legs up and spread them. Kira slid the end of his dick down to her cunt hole and slowly began to push it up into her. She groaned as his big dick slowly penetrated her hot cunt.

Kira couldn't believe how hot her pussy felt as it slowly engulfed his dick. He looked down and watched his dick disappear up between her legs, sliding right up into the pink opening, which was framed by a small, neatly trimmed triangle of hair.

When he had it all the way up in her, he laid for a moment, just feeling the wet heat surrounding his dick.

Finally, Kira slowly withdrew his dick until only the end was still in her, and then slowly pushed it back up into her again. She groaned as he fucked her, slowly and deeply.

Kira began to pick up speed now, screwing his dick in and out of her faster and faster. She was responding to his thrusts, pushing herself up to meet him on every thrust. Harder and harder he fucked her, slamming his dick in her up to the balls on every stroke.

Kira could feel it building up, deep in his balls. He could feel the pressure moving up along the shaft of his dick, indicating that he was just on the verge of coming. He wasn't sure he could hold off much longer.

Suddenly, Cagalli let out a little muffled scream, and her legs began to jerk and spasm. Her eyes were shut tight, her face a picture of intense pleasure. Kira groaned and suddenly thrust forward hard, burying it as far up in her as it would go. His dick jerked and throbbed as it shot squirt after squirt of his hot cum deep into her. Finally, the spasms of pleasure subsided and he just laid there with his dick still buried in her cunt.

After a few moments, he slowly withdrew his prick from the blonde's juicy hole. She moaned softly as the end slipped out of her, and Kira smiled as he pulled her back up to a sitting position.

After a moment of silence, Kira softly asked. "Do you feel better now, Cagalli?"

Cagalli blushed, nodding as she wrapped her arms around Kira's waist and softly whispered. "Yes, I feel much better now. Thank you, Kira."

About fifteen minutes later, the Akatsuki, Destiny, Freedom, Infinite Justice and Strike Freedom Gundams gently landed in the Archangel's hanger bay, their pilots all happily chatting with each other as they made their way to the bridge.

What they didn't know, was that multiple descent pods were now approaching the planet and that on their current course, the pods would land only a few miles from where the Archangel was currently at anchor.

* * *

Thus, Chapter 3 is complete.

Yes, there has been a lack of action so far, but I plan to fix that with the next chapter.

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND FEEL FREE TO OFFER ANY IDEAS!**


	4. Spoils of War

**Power of the Gods - Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

* * *

As Kira, Cagalli, Hope, Lacus and Murrue walked towards the bridge, Kira's mind flashed back to what Cagalli had asked him earlier that day.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Why don't we just end it?" Cagalli asked her voice barely audible.

"Huh?" Kira asked, not sure that he had heard her correctly.

"Why don't we just remove our inhibitors and end this?" Cagalli asked again, now absent-mindedly fiddling with the wedding ring on her right-hand ring finger.

"Cagalli, you can't really mean that." Kira said, staring at the blonde in shock and horror. "If we did that..." He trailed off, the mere thought of wiping out humanity made him sick to his stomach.

"Even after two-thousand years of peace, another war is about to break out, Kira." Cagalli said, her voice filled with an eerie calm as she glanced at Kira and smiled sadly. "But this time we have to power to end the war before it starts. We have the power to end the entire history of war."

Silence reigned for a long moment, but then Kira noticed the silent tears, which were now streaming down Cagalli's cheeks as she continued speaking, her voice slowly rising in volume. "Orb is gone. Celestial Being has been forgotten, along with what we fought for!" The blonde-haired woman was now openly sobbing as she yelled. "What's the point of fighting to eliminate war if humanity is just going to keep fighting?!"

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Kira hated to admit it, but when he thought about it, he realized that Cagalli did have a point; they now had to power to destroy humanity with a single thought. Kira was suddenly jolted from his thoughts a few seconds later, as sirens began to blare throughout the ship, while at the same time a voice rang out, an odd robotic sound with a feminine touch. "Attention; all hands, prepare for combat, unidentified descent pods have entered the atmosphere."

Kira allowed an annoyed growl to escape his lips and before the others had even begun to turn back towards the hanger, Kira was already off and sprinting in that direction.

A few minutes later, the Akatsuki, along with the Destiny, Freedom, Infinite Justice and Strike Freedom Gundams, hovered in front of the Archangel, the five pilots were anxiously awaiting the arrival of the enemy descent pods, but they didn't have to wait for more than thirty seconds before the descent pods appeared on their radar screens.

"The pods are unlocking." Kira said from the cockpit of the Freedom Gundam. One by one, the thirty-three descent pods, each one carrying three mobile suits, began to break apart and the mobile suits inside dropped from the sky. At least ninety enemy machines could be seen, each carrying one of four weapon packs, which everyone instantly recognized.

"Those are…Strike Gundams?" Cagalli said in confusion from the Akatsuki Gundam's cockpit. One by one the eyes of the Strike Gundams lit up with a bright yellow light as they descended towards the Akatsuki, Destiny, Freedom, Infinite Justice and Strike Freedom. The Launcher Strikes fired the first shots, then a few seconds later the entire descent force opened fire with a barrage of beam shots.

Everyone scattered as the Strike Gundams landed and began their attack. Kira was the first to counter-attack, activating the targeting computer, he aimed his weapons and fired a full-burst, but at the last second, the Strike Gundams avoided the attack.

"That's impossible." Kira said in shock, however he snapped out of it as the Aile Strikes opened fire

Kira quickly ignited his GN Field, blocking the beam blasts before then activating a new system known as; God-mode. The God-mode did exactly that; it gave the pilot the powers of God, but it was limited, as it only allowed the pilot to control things within a one mile radius of the Freedom. Once the system had activated, Kira returned fire with his own beam rifle, successfully sniping the enemy machines and severing their heads. He growled again when he saw that the enemy machines were still descending. They weren't even trying to run.

Kira watched in shock as the Strike Freedom, which was wielding a pair of twin buster rifles, boosted in front of him, deployed its DRAGOON units and unleashed a full-burst from its weapons, completely obliterating the enemy mobile suits in a single volley.

"This is almost too easy." Murrue scoffed from the Strike Freedom's cockpit. A few seconds later, a huge shadow fell over the Strike Freedom Gundam. Murrue looked up just as a giant metal foot slammed her machine into the ground.

"What is that?!?" Lacus asked from the cockpit of the Infinite Justice Gundam, as she stared in horror at the huge machine, which was now towering over the four Gundams. The newly arrived machine appeared to be a Destroy Gundam, which was lacking its backpack. Instead of the standard backpack, it had what appeared to be a pair of large cannons mounted on its shoulders.

"GET YOUR FAT ASS OFF OF ME!!!" Murrue screamed in nearly uncontrolled rage, from underneath the Destroy Gundam's left foot, as she ignited the Strike Freedom's Wings of Light. The Destroy Gundam looked towards its left foot only two seconds before it went toppling backwards as the Strike Freedom shot out from underneath the huge enemy machine.

Kira stared at the enemy machine and quickly realized that it was definitely a Destroy Gundam, or at the very least, the remains of a still functional Destroy Gundam, but a few short seconds later, the group was forced to dodge a hail of beam blasts as three more Destroy Gundams landed nearby.

Hope swiftly moved the Destiny Gundam towards the new threats, drawing her machine's anti-ship sword while also activating its Wings of Light. The Destiny streaked forward, a cloud of shimmering afterimages trailing behind it as Hope sliced the head off of the first of the two newly arrived Destroy Gundams with her anti-ship sword. The Destiny then somersaulted over the remains of the Destroy Gundam's head, quickly disabling the arms of the huge machine with a series of rapid-fire blasts from the palm beam cannon.

Lacus effortlessly danced around a barrage of beam blasts and fired back with her beam rifle at a Destroy, damaging one of its arms. The Justice then freed and ignited its beam saber and flew forward, hacking off the Destroy Gundam's arms, while Kira moved the Freedom Gundam into a firing position. The amethyst-eyed man allowed an annoyed sigh to escape his lips as he deployed his DRAGOON Units and unleashed another full-burst from his weapons. The second huge machine was instantly engulfed in a massive explosion. When the fireball faded, only the torso of the Destroy Gundam remained, but then everyone noticed that there was a tear in the cockpit hatch.

They couldn't believe their eyes. There wasn't a person in the cockpit, but instead, a robot that resembled a human skeleton. "Wh-what is this?" Lacus asked in shock.

"They're just robots." Cagalli replied, as the last intact Destroy Gundam began firing its remaining weapons, the blasts quickly obliterating the smoldering remains of the other three Destroy Gundams, which had been immobilized a moment earlier.

"So that means we don't have to hold back!" Kira roared as he fired the Freedom's twin plasma cannons at it, but the Destroy activated its beam shield and blocked the attacks. The Destroy then fired its chest beam cannons at the Freedom, but Kira transformed the Freedom into its mobile armor mode and evaded the attack. The Freedom then streaked towards the remaining Destroy Gundam, quickly transformed back into its mobile suit mode, ignited one of its beam sabers and stabbed the glowing energy blade through the cockpit.

As the five Gundams began to move back towards the Archangel, a pair of beam blasts suddenly seared the air in front of them, forcing them to stop. The five pilots looked over their shoulders, seeing a pair of mobile suits descending towards them.

They were definitely mobile suits, but none the likes of which the four pilots had seen before. The two mobile suits stopped in front of the group. They were strange looking mobile suits indeed, it was obvious that the two machines were Gundams and that they seemed to be based off a samurai-type design.

The first machine was clad in white and red armor, with shining gold accents. The second machine appeared to be based heavily off the design of the first, as it looked almost identical, except that this one was clad in black armor, also with shining gold accents.

"Quite impressive." The black colored Gundam suddenly said, rendering everyone speechless.

"Did that mobile suit just talk?" Lacus asked after a few seconds of shocked silence.

"We're capable of much more than talking." The black Gundam answered.

"Who are you?" Kira asked, trying to hide his shock.

"I am Musha Gundam." The Gundam with the red armor replied.

"And I am Musha Gundam MK-II." The black Gundam finished.

"It doesn't matter who you are, because we're taking you down!" Cagalli yelled as the vision of a golden seed exploded inside her head. In an instant, Cagalli's eyes had faded into the washed out glaze of a SEED possessed individual. Now her eyes were glowing with a bright golden light, while gold and black swirled in her pupils almost as though a tornado was confined within each of her eyes. Everything around Cagalli instantly slowed down to a crawl, but she was still able to move at her normal speed

Musha Gundam MK-II barely had time to draw its twin swords from their sheaths and block the Akatsuki's beam saber slash, as the golden machine seemed to teleport directly in front of it. As their weapons clashed against each other, sending sparks flying, Cagalli laughed sadistically as the Akatsuki reached out with its left hand, grabbing the Musha Gundam MK-II's head. An instant later, she fired the beam cannon located in the Akatsuki's left palm, obliterating the black Gundam's head with a single attack, causing the enemy machine to power down.

Despite the fact that the black Musha Gundam MK-II had seemingly been disabled, the red and white Musha Gundam continued its attacks. The Musha Gundam boosted forward, kicking the Infinite Justice in the chest and sending it flying backwards.

While Lacus quickly reoriented the Infinite Justice, the Musha Gundam had begun to retreat. Kira and Murrue, seeing that the Musha Gundam was trying to retreat, deployed their DRAGOON units. The remote weapons quickly surrounded the Musha Gundam, before igniting a square shaped beam shield, trapping the red and white machine and preventing it from making its retreat.

"Surrender, do it now!" Kira yelled as the Freedom, Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice Gundams freed the EMP Cannons from their rear waist armor and pointed the weapons at the Musha Gundam, while the Akatsuki and Destiny Gundams carried the disabled Musha Gundam MK-II towards the Archangel. With no other choice, since it was outnumbered and outgunned, the Musha Gundam began to move towards the Archangel.

* * *

And with this, Chapter 4 is complete.

As I imagine that most of my readers have probably guessed; both the Musha Gundam and Musha Gundam MK-II are sentient machines.

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND FEEL FREE TO OFFER ANY IDEAS!**


	5. Encounter With The Lovelock

**Power of the Gods - Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

**Warning:** This chapter contains a lemon, and is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.

* * *

The Archangel's hanger was silent as the Akatsuki and Destiny Gundams stood to the right of the two Musha Gundams, while the Freedom, Infinite Justice and Strike Freedom Gundams stood to their left. All five of Celestial Being's Gundams had been left to their Mobile Doll Systems, which had been programmed to restrain and disable both of the Musha Gundams if either of them tried to escape.

Kira glared at the towering forms of the Musha Gundam and the Musha Gundam MK-II as he stood in front of them. The two Musha Gundams were still fully restrained and still under very heavy guard.

As soon as the two Musha Gundams had been fully restrained within the Archangel's hanger, Kira began to interrogate them. The amethyst-eyed man was quite shocked to discover that these two machines were the leaders of the para-military organization known as 'Zeon' which had been formed a few decades ago at one of the colonies furthest from the planet.

After questioning the two machines for a few hours, Kira decided to look for one of his four lovers, because now he was frustrated, and he knew that he needed to work off his frustrations before he could continue to interrogate the two captured machines.

Unknown to Kira, at that very moment, Cagalli, Hope, Lacus and Murrue were exploring the ruins of Orb. The four women were currently searching the Morgenrate facilities, in hopes that they could find some old, yet still working mobile suits, or at least some parts, which they would be able to scavenge.

After searching through the facilities for about ten minutes, Hope approached Cagalli from behind, wrapping her left arm gently, yet firmly around the blonde-haired woman's waist and causing her to let out a squeak of surprise. Hope giggled softly when she heard Cagalli squeak in surprise, but the blonde-haired woman quickly silenced herself as the amethyst-eyed woman held something small and round in front of her own golden orbs.

Cagalli was now staring intently at what Hope now held in her hand; it was roundish and oblong, a little smaller than a rugby ball, with a smooth, rippled, slightly translucent surface. It seemed to be coated in some kind of hard, shiny enamel – but just underneath, the skin shimmered with wild, deep swirls of colors. Midnight blues, forest greens, inky, dark browns all interweaving above, through, and underneath each other.

Cagalli was transfixed. She then noticed what she thought may have been a small crack in the top of the casing.

"So smooth...and so pretty..." Cagalli moaned softly to herself. Hope smiled as she whispered. "These are real Lovelock Spores, Cagalli." The blonde-haired woman's eyes widened in surprise, she had always considered them a myth.

_'Lovelock Spores are said to be parasitic, and use humans to reproduce.'_ Cagalli thought, only to be interrupted a few seconds later as Hope continued speaking. "Just like the ones that were rumored to have taken all those women a few months before Orb was abandoned. Just imagine the enticement, the surrender, and then the sensations of being seeded by one, Cagalli."

Cagalli blushed furiously, but then she noticed that the skin of the pod was unmistakably cracking open a little. Leaning in for a really close look, she noticed that the swirls just underneath the enamel were actually leaves, and that they were sliding apart from each other and spreading open ever so slowly.

Inspired, the blonde-haired woman reached her hand into her panties, touching herself for a moment, shuddering slightly as she wet her fingertips in the puddle between her legs and then brought those dripping fingers back up to gently caress the broadening gaps in the outer layers of the pod.

It jumped when her pussy-slicked fingers made contact, and then began a subtle, rhythmic pulsing from base to top. Cagalli watched, fascinated, as each pulse steadily opened up the pod like a blooming flower. There were more delicate petals just underneath the larger, tougher leaves on the surface.

She gasped again when the very tip of the stamen, the dick-shaped sex organ, revealed itself between the innermost labia of the pod.

It rose up steadily and inexorably under the blonde-haired woman's gentle caresses, growing up and out towards full erection like a slow motion hard-on.

It really did look incredibly similar to a human penis, but it wasn't identical. It was pale purple, for one thing, with very fine; dark green and red ridges like the underside of a leaf, without any hesitation, Cagalli reached out and wrapped her fingers around it.

It also had its own kind of a flower just at the very top, which steadily spread back over itself as the stalk grew higher and thicker. The outer petals soon folded back over the end and capped the gray-ish/purplish stalk with a pale yellow head.

Some kind of thick sap oozed from the tip; like pre-come, Cagalli figured. This was more viscous, and there were many stringy little jet-black streaks in it, but just like pre-come it was delightfully slippery.

In an instant, she snatched the pod out of Hope's hand and began to walk over towards a nearby table. Five short seconds later, Cagalli was hallucinating, due to the powerful combination of hallucinogens and pheromones, which the strange plant in her hand was releasing; she now believed that she was inside her bedroom, in her mansion and that only a few days had passed since she had last been in her huge house.

As soon as Cagalli had begun to hallucinate, the other three women, sensing Cagalli's suddenly rising arousal, quickly merged with her; once more forming the woman known as; Yumi Kumiko.

Without any hesitation, Yumi stripped herself of her Orb Uniform, laid down on the table and quickly worked to maneuver the head of the broad, wet tube into the entrance to her already soaking wet pussy. At first, however, Yumi only managed to frustrate herself.

The dimensions and weight of the stalk and the pod were all wrong. Sitting the way she was on the table, Yumi couldn't keep a good enough grip on the pod while guiding the stalk inside her pussy. She managed to stroke the end of it along her lips well enough, which really felt terrific, but between the huge size of the stalk and the weight of the pod, she couldn't quite get the angle right to really get it inside herself.

With a flash of inspiration, Yumi put the pod on the floor and then flipped around to kneel above it while supporting herself with her forearms on the table.

Well. That did it.

"Oh-oh-hohhh...... That's perrrrrfect....." Yumi moaned as she drove the rod deep inside herself with a single stroke, and settled her hips firmly down atop the pod. Yumi found that she could wedge the pod between her ankles, which gave her just enough leverage to work herself vigorously up and down the stalk. Her arms soon collapsed underneath her as her clit slid delightfully along the wide, firm rod.

Yumi was now quite a sight – lying on the floor, her sweaty hair matted across her forehead, but she couldn't have cared less as she freed up her right hand to reach down and rub herself frantically as she felt the pod start rhythmically contracting from its base up towards the stamen.

With a shudder, Yumi looked down and saw a bulge about the size of a billiard ball start working its way up out of the pod. She sighed a bit when she realized it gave her something to grind herself against at the base of the stalk, and in a heartbeat she was grinding away with great panting gasps of pleasure. Her efforts steadily worked her pussylips wider and wider and soon the ball was buried deep inside her.

Just the right size, it pressed delightfully against the upper wall of her cunt, and she groaned loudly now as each snap of her hips drove it another few delicious millimeters further along.

Yumi soon felt the firm little ball bumping firmly against her cervix; the pod gave a last, final squeeze and fired the spore deep inside her womb. Drowning in the sensation, Yumi cried out loudly as she came, and as she did so, she passed out from the pleasure.

Kira smiled down at the four women as they woke up almost simultaniously, but to his slight surprise, none of them seemed to notice him, even though he was standing only a few feet away from them.

Kira had found the four of them about twenty minutes earlier. All four of them were lying naked on the floor of one of the long abandoned warehouses, with their clothes haphazardly thrown on the floor nearby.

The four women had instantly unmerged when Yumi had passed out.

"So, did the four of you have fun?" Kira quietly asked, causing all four women to deeply blush before nodding in slight embarrassment. Kira smiled slightly as he handed his lovers their clothes, which he had gathered while waiting for them to awaken, and once they were dressed, they all headed back towards the Archangel.

However, unknown to the four women, a dozen tiny green seeds were forming inside each of their wombs, the union of their eggs and the pollen from the Lovelock spores.

* * *

Thus, chapter 5 is complete.

A few questions for my readers.

1) What do you think the reactions will be when the four women realize that the Lovelock spores got them pregnent, especially since they all believed that it was merely a myth?

2) What do you think Kira's reaction be?

3) Do you think that they will decide to let nature take its course, or do you think that they will try to stop it?

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND FEEL FREE TO OFFER ANY IDEAS!**


	6. Aftermath of The Lovelock

**Power of the Gods - Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

**Warning:** This chapter contains a lemon, and is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.

* * *

About three weeks after the experience with the Lovelock spores, Murrue, Cagalli, Hope, and Lacus had all noticed that their periods had stopped; they had also noticed their pants were getting harder to fasten, so they were all quite confused when a home pregnancy test had turned up negative.

Finally, one morning, they each laid down on the bed and pressed their fingertips deeply into their gut, not sure what they would feel. They each discovered that they now had a collection of hard, round shapes inside themselves, something like having a belly full of small apples.

They sat up and pushed harder, trying to count them and realizing at the same time that they were inside their womb. They gasped in unison, understanding immediately what had happened, and a few minutes later, the four women were talking about the incident with the Lovelock plants.

"So, I guess that all of you are thinking the same thing I am." Murrue said.

"Yeah," Cagalli said, "I missed my period."

"Same here." Hope and Lacus agreed.

"And there are these bumps too." Lacus said.

The four women looked at each other, each one quickly coming to the same conclusion.

"Do you think that...?" Hope began, but trailed off.

"That we might be pregnant?" Murrue finished and Hope nodded.

"If what I remember reading about the legends is true, I think we are." Cagalli quietly said.

The women jumped when they suddenly heard a loud thump from outside the door. After a few seconds, they got up to investigate, and when they opened the door they saw their brave, handsome, macho husband collapsed in the corridor, it was quite obvious that he had fainted.

After nearly two hours, Kira finally regained consciousness. He was not too surprised to see his four lovers standing over him, at least not until he noticed the looks of concern and worry on their faces, but before he could say anything, Cagalli spoke up.

"Kira, as I'm sure you heard, since we found you right outside the door, we are pregnant." The blonde softly said, as she looked into his beautiful amethyst eyes. She paused for a few seconds in order to collect herself and then continued. "However, it's probably not what you'd expect."

Kira's own look of worry almost instantly turned into one of pain and before Cagalli could say anything else, he growled. "Let me guess, you've all gotten sick of me, cheated on me and got pregnant, right?"

The four women stared at Kira in complete shock for a few seconds. Then, Lacus smacked him hard across the cheek; there were tears in the corners of her beautiful blue eyes as she struggled to keep her emotions under control.

"Kira, we would never cheat on you!" Lacus sobbed. "We love you and nothing will ever change that!"

Kira nodded, and quickly realizing his mistake, he wrapped his arms around Lacus, gently holding her and stroking her hair as he replied. "I know, and I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions like that."

Lacus nodded slightly, as she cried into his shoulder. After Lacus had calmed down, Cagalli continued. "Kira, do you remember when you found the four of us naked in one of the abandoned mobile suit facilities a few weeks ago?"

Kira thought for a moment and then nodded. "Yea, why?"

"Well, do you remember why Orb was abandoned in the first place?" Cagalli asked.

"Yea, all of the news reports said that it was some sort of radiation hazard due to an explosion at a nuclear power plant." Kira answered.

"No, Kira." Cagalli said, smiling slightly. "Orb wasn't abandoned because of a radiation hazard. It was abandoned because of a new species of plant-life which had evolved, one which is able to breed with human women."

Kira's eyes widened in complete shock. "Wait, are you telling me that the four of you stumbled into this new species of plant-life and got impregnated by it?"

The four women deeply blushed as they nodded. After a moment of tense silence, Kira allowed a sigh to escape his lips as he said. "Well, if the four of you have no problem with it, I guess we should let nature run its course."

A few weeks later, Hope was getting into bed one evening, when she felt a slight movement inside her womb. She stopped and stared down at herself, unsure of what to do, and tried to feel the hard shapes inside her belly with her fingers. They were still there and they seemed unchanged, so she simply went to sleep, wondering what she would encounter in the morning.

When she threw the covers off herself the next morning, Hope felt another movement and looked down. A thin, pointed, white "finger" was protruding from her pussy lips, looking much like a five-inch ghostly carrot. It was covered with tiny fibers or hairs and as she watched in amazement, it slowly continued to grow. She could feel the tendril sliding out of her vagina as it grew and it snapped into her mind that the seeds, which the plant had impregnated her with, must have been germinating. This was the strong baby root, and it was searching for some earth to bury itself in.

Almost without thinking about it, perhaps because she was still half-asleep, Hope waddled carefully over to a large houseplant in the corner of the bedroom and let the root touch the moist soil in the pot.

Almost immediately, the white root burrowed into the large pot, and she was stuck. She began to panic as she realized she was quite literally rooted to the spot, but before too long, she felt a hard shape begin to work and pull its way out of her womb. She began to push it out, working with both belly muscles and hands, and within about five minutes, a dark brown seed the size of her fist popped out from her wet vagina.

However, almost as soon as the first seed had worked its way out of her, another white root began to emerge. Hope didn't notice it until it was too late, and she again found herself attached to the soil.

By the time the second seed had come free of her womb, Hope had become thoroughly aroused. She carefully climbed onto the bed, crawled over to Lacus and began to deeply, passionately kiss her.

Lacus, whom had been asleep, quickly woke up but she didn't hesitate to return the affection, which Hope was giving her. The two women kissed each other for nearly an entire minute but then, Hope reluctantly broke the kiss and ran her hand through Lacus's beautiful pink tresses.

Meanwhile, in the Captain's Quarters, Kira had just woken up. However, Kira hadn't noticed that Murrue, whom had woken up about an hour earlier and was now dressed in her Orb Union uniform, was slowly wrapping her hair, which was now much longer, around his right ankle. Murrue slowly tightened her hair around Kira's ankle, being careful so that he wouldn't notice it.

Murrue had been quite pleased to discover that the effects of the special potion which she had consumed so long ago were still in effect. The effects of the potion allowed her to lengthen or shorten her hair at will, as well as to control it as though it were one of her arms or legs.

Kira sighed slightly as he lay beside Murrue, gently running a hand through her hair, completely oblivious to her actions, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to smile happily at the gesture of affection. Kira returned the smile as he softly kissed Murrue on the lips; she was quick to return the kiss, only with more passion. Kira blushed as he slowly pulled away after holding the kiss for few seconds, then he smiled as he ran a hand through Murrue's hair.

Kira then began to notice Murrue's hair wrapping around his ankles, but he decided to ignore it as he gently wrapped his right arm around her waist, while continuing to run his left hand through her hair. Kira blushed slightly as he suddenly felt Murrue tighten her hair around his ankles, and in response; he began to move his hands towards his ankles, as if moving to remove her hair from his ankles.

Murrue grinned as she began to wrap her hair around Kira's legs a little faster. Kira blushed as he pretended to panic, grabbing at Murrue's hair and trying to pull it away from his body.

Murrue responded by making her hair move up Kira's legs faster, causing him gasp as her hair suddenly wrapped itself around his now erect penis, he continued to watch as her hair reached his waist, but even then it continued to encircle his body, finally Murrue's hair finished by wrapping itself around the base of Kira's neck.

"Now you're mine." Murrue seductively said, before passionately kissing Kira on the lips, he quickly returned the kiss, blushing slightly. Kira let out a sigh of pleasure, for him this was a fantasy come true. He had always dreamed of being captured and restrained by a women's hair, now his Captain, his lover had done exactly that.

"Don't relax yet, Kira." Murrue giggled. "Now that I have you restrained, I'm going to have some fun with you." She paused for a moment, and then smiled as she sweetly asked. "Kira, how long do you think my hair is now?"

Kira looked over Murrue's hair and to his surprise; he saw that her beautiful brown locks still cascaded down her back and even past her ankles, before then turning towards him. He thought about the question for a moment before he finally answered. "Well, to be honest, I'm not sure."

Murrue smiled as she softly kissed Kira on the lips and after breaking the kiss, she whispered. "Take a guess then, that's an order."

"Well, since I have to guess, I'd say that your hair is at least ten feet in length." Kira replied. "Am I right?"

"Sorry, but you're wrong, Kira." Murrue giggled. "My hair is now twenty-five feet long and I expect you to help me take care of every inch it."

"What if I refuse to help you, Captain?" Kira challenged.

"That is actually quite simple, Kira." Murrue replied, as a sadistic smile slowly crossed her lips. "If you refuse to help me, you won't even be allowed to touch me." She paused for a few seconds, letting her words sink in, before whispering threateningly into his ear. "I'll simply throw you in the brig, then once every few hours I'll come in and ask if you've changed your mind. If the answer is 'no' I will then proceed to punish you as I see fit." She paused for a moment, her beautiful brown eyes sparkling with unfulfilled desire as she continued. "Since we're immortal and regenerate from injuries, your punishments, or at least the ones administered for disobedience; will be far worse than they ever were before."

Kira stared at Murrue for a few agonizingly long seconds, while it was true that she was now fulfilling one of his deepest fantasies, he didn't know how long it would last, so instead of agreeing, he shook his head as he replied. "Sorry, but I'm not going to help you, Captain."

Murrue sighed, her shapely shoulders sagging in slight disappointment underneath her uniform, but she quickly recovered, grabbing the leash from her nightstand and clipping it to the collar around Kira's neck. Without saying anything, Murrue quickly unwrapped her hair from around Kira's body, shortening it as she did so, then she stood up, tugging roughly on the leash and yanking Kira to his feet before then dragging him out of the room.

* * *

Well, chapter 6 is done.

Once again, Kira can't seem to keep himself out of trouble.

Anyway, only Hope has 'given birth', Cagalli, Lacus and Murrue still have yet to do so.

A few questions for my readers.

1) What exactly do you think that Murrue meant when she told Kira that his punishments will be "far worse than they ever were before"?

2) What kind of punishments do you think that Murrue should have in store for Kira, now that they are immortal, and regenerate (almost instantly) from injuries?

3) How long do you think it should be before the other three women 'give birth'? (Just remember, that all four of them were impregnated at the same time.)

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND FEEL FREE TO OFFER ANY IDEAS!**


	7. Murrue's Dungeon, Kira's Discipline

**Power of the Gods - Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

**Warning:** This chapter contains a lemon, and is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.

* * *

Murrue walked into the brig a few minutes later, with Kira very reluctantly following behind her. She stopped him in front of the first tiny cell and after hesitating for only an instant; she shoved him into the tiny, windowless room, before following after him.

Murrue remained silent as she then unclipped the leash from Kira's collar and shoved him roughly against the wall. Suddenly Murrue reached into her uniform pocket, pulling a stun gun from it, pressing it to Kira's chest. An instant later, a loud crackling sound erupted and Kira passed out as the electric shock from the stun gun shot through his body.

Kira groaned as he slowly opened his eyes a few hours later. It only took him a few seconds to realize that his arms had been pulled above his head and restrained to the ceiling. In addition, the cell which he now occupied was completely dark; he couldn't see anything except darkness.

After a few moments of nearly unbearable silence, Murrue's voice suddenly boomed from somewhere inside the tiny cell. "Kira Yamato, from this moment on, you shall have no privacy, and you will hide no secrets from me. All that you have, all that you are, all that you do, must be openly and fully shared with me. I now own your body, your flesh, Kira, and it exists only to serve and please me. I must have access to you and your body at any and all times. I will take you whenever and wherever I wish, and you will submit. We shall share an intimacy such as has never been known between a man and a woman, Kira, for you must reveal everything about your body, your life, and your mind to me."

"Have you lost your mind, Murrue?!" Kira yelled into the darkness as he narrowed his eyes in confusion, quickly realizing that he had been blindfolded, as he began to struggle against his restraints. "I can understand wanting to punish me for disobeying you earlier, but this is going too damn far!"

Murrue was actually standing right in front of Kira, when he yelled at her; she reached out and delivered a stinging slap to his cheek, instantly silencing him.

"Now do you understand that you are not the one in control here, Kira?" Murrue calmly asked. Kira silently nodded, causing her to smile slightly.

"Good, you're learning." The brown-haired Captain calmly said. "But, I am still going to punish you for disobeying me earlier." With those words, she stepped away from her lover, holding a four foot long leather whip in her right hand and without any warning; she slashed it across Kira's back, making him cry out in pain.

Murrue slashed the whip across Kira's back two more times. Kira's cries of pain were much louder now and Murrue certainly didn't want to hear him crying during his punishment.

Much to Kira's relief, Murrue stopped after only three slashes, but his relief was very short-lived, as he felt her force a gag into his mouth, a few seconds later, before securely fastening it behind his head.

Once Kira had been gagged, Murrue walked back to where she had previously been standing and continued to slash the whip across his back for almost ten minutes. When she finally stopped, Kira's back was covered with bright red streaks where the tip of the whip had broken the skin. As Murrue walked up to Kira, she could hear him sobbing through his gag, she also noticed that the blindfold, which she had covered his eyes with, was damp with his tears.

Murrue slowly removed the blindfold, looking lovingly into Kira's amethyst eyes as she then removed his gag. Before he could say anything, she captured his lips in a deep and passionate kiss.

"Now will you obey me, Kira?" Murrue softly asked as she broke the kiss.

Kira nodded in response, and as she freed him from his restraints, he softly said. "Please forgive me for my earlier disobedience, Captain."

The brown-haired woman smiled sweetly at her lover as she gently wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling his body against her own as she once again captured his lips in another deep and passionate kiss.

A few minutes later, Kira and Murrue walked back into their quarters, without any hesitation, Murrue dragged Kira over to a seemingly normal portion of the wall. Kira discovered a few seconds later, that this particular section of the wall was not normal. Murrue gently placed her hand against the wall, Kira's eyes widened as he watched the wall slide open and as Murrue led him into the previously hidden dungeon; it quickly became apparent to the amethyst-eyed man that his lover was not yet done punishing him.

Murrue quickly restrained Kira, pulling his arms above his head and restrain to the ceiling. She then walked into a small closet, only to reappear a moment later, now carrying a candle in her left hand, and a whip in her right. Kira watched as she set the candle on a nearby table and lit it.

Murrue simply waited for a moment before she reached for the candle, enjoying the fragrance momentarily, before she tipped it and let the hot liquid wax drip onto his chest. Knowing the only thing stopping the screams was the ball gag. After ten agonizingly long seconds, Murrue set the candle back on the table.

Not able to wait any longer, Murrue walked around Kira, gently brushing her hand against his chest as she walked past. Unknown to Kira, when she had brushed her hand against his chest, the beautiful brown-haired woman had used her own god-like powers in order to temporarily disable his own.

Murrue smiled slightly as she turned around to face Kira's back, and immediately began whipping his back with the whip. Murrue smiled as Kira's back arched with the pain. He was obviously surprised that this whip could hurt so much. Murrue kept up a repetitive whipping against his back, delighting in the sounds of the whip as it swooshed through the air and headed towards Kira, then the final whack as it cracked firmly into his flesh.

Soon Kira's back was even redder than before it had been. Partly because of all the small cuts that now appeared across his back, the blood slowly dripping down his back and onto the floor where Kira could see it.

Going back to the table, Murrue dipped the whip into a bowl of vinegar, moving it around to get it fully covered, then she headed back and began an even stronger, harsher whipping of her lover's back. At the first strong slash of the whip against his back, Kira let out a very satisfying scream. The whip bruising and lightly cutting his flesh, and the vinegar going into the cuts already there.

As she finally stopped whipping him a few minutes later, Kira barely noticed that Murrue was once again wrapping her hair around his ankles, but he decided to ignore it, knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop her. Kira blushed slightly as he suddenly felt Murrue tighten her hair around his ankles.

Murrue grinned as he moved her hair up Kira's legs faster, causing him gasp as her hair suddenly wrapped itself around his now erect penis, he continued to watch as her hair reached his waist, but even then it continued to encircle his body, covering the still bleeding wounds left by the whip, and finally Murrue's hair finished by wrapping itself around the base of Kira's neck.

Just as she finished wrapping her hair around her lover's body, Murrue felt a slight movement inside her womb, not wanting to take any chances, but also not having any problems with teasing Kira some more, she quickly stripped herself of her uniform and looked down.

A thin, pointed, white "finger" was protruding from her pussy lips, looking much like a five-inch ghostly carrot. She instantly realized that the seeds, which the Lovelock plant had impregnated her with, must have been germinating. This was the strong baby root, and it was searching for soil to bury itself in.

Murrue quickly, yet carefully walked over to a large houseplant in the corner of the dungeon, lengthening her hair as she moved away from Kira, if for no other reason than to keep him somewhat distracted. Murrue carefully squatted over the pot and let the root touch the moist soil in the pot.

Instantly, the white root burrowed into the large pot, and she was stuck. She instantly realized that she was quite literally rooted to the spot, but before too long, she felt a hard shape begin to work and pull its way out of her womb. She began to push it out, working with both belly muscles and hands, and within about five minutes, a dark brown seed the size of her fist popped out from her wet vagina.

However, as soon as the first seed had worked its way out of her, another root began to emerge. Murrue didn't notice it until it was too late, and she again found herself attached to the soil.

By the time the second seed had come free of her womb, Murrue had become thoroughly aroused. Kira watched the brown-haired woman as she slowly stood up and as she walked towards him, stopping only a few feet in front of him.

Murrue smiled sweetly at Kira as she then turned her back to him, sighing softly as a gentle stream of warm water began to suddenly fall down onto her body. Kira instantly realized that there must have been a showerhead concealed within the ceiling.

Kira watched, transfixed, as Murrue picked up a hairbrush from the table and began to brush her hair, unable to do anything else, he continued to watch as she brushed her hair and after a full minute, Kira let out a whimper and began to struggle slightly against his restraints.

Murrue, who still had her back to Kira, so that he could get a good view of her hair, turned her head towards him and winked as she tossed her now soaking wet hair with the brush. Kira blushed slightly, even though he didn't normally enjoy it when Murrue teased him, he was still slowly becoming aroused, and at the moment, he didn't really care if she continued.

"Murrue, please..." Kira finally whimpered a few minutes later, as he continued to watch, and continued to become aroused.

Murrue simply ignored Kira; instead she set the hairbrush down on the table and grabbed a bar of soap. She quickly lathered it up in her left hand and started washing her belly, slowly moving her hand down until it was obvious that she wasn't washing herself, but pleasuring herself instead. After a few seconds, she turned to face Kira, now with her left hand between her legs.

"Murrue, please stop teasing me..." Kira whimpered again, and this time, the brown-haired woman seemed to acknowledge her lover's request as she stopped teasing herself and walked seductively over to Kira, passionately kissing him on the lips before then walking back underneath the showerhead in order to continue her shower.

Kira tried to return the kiss, but before he could do so, Murrue had pulled away. Despite all of her teasing, Kira was still unable to take his eyes away from Murrue's beautiful body.

* * *

And so, chapter 7 is complete.

Murrue seems to have decided that she will no longer hide her dominant side.

A few questions for my readers.

1a) Do you think that Murrue should also try to dominate Cagalli, Hope and Lacus?

1b) If Murrue does try to dominate the other three women, which of the three do you think will fight back the most?

2a) Do you think that Murrue, since she is no longer hiding her dominant side, should demand that Kira refer to her by some sort of special title, for example; "Captain"?

2b) If Murrue also decided to dominate the other three women, should she also demand that they refer to her by some sort of special title?

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND FEEL FREE TO OFFER ANY IDEAS!**


	8. Captain Kinky

**Power of the Gods - Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

**Warning:** This chapter contains an extreme lemon, and is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.

* * *

Murrue smiled from underneath the gentle spray of warm water as Kira continued to watch her. Murrue paused only momentarily, biting her lip in thought, but then she walked over to a small fish tank, she then reached into the tank and after a few seconds; she pulled out a two foot long leech. Murrue smiled as she walked back over to Kira, and before he could react, she had moved her hair out of the way, revealing his erect cock and put the leech on his dick.

Kira groaned in a mixture of disgust and pleasure as the leech immediately got to work, sucking away patiently on his cock, making sweet love to him, and only few seconds later, he was lost in oblivion, drowning in ecstasy.

After only five minutes, Kira came violently. The end of his cock, which was locked securely inside the leech's suckling mouth, suddenly seemed to explode, as a gushing torrent of thick, hot semen burst out of his cock, suddenly filling the leech's mouth.

The leech gratefully gulped it down, only to find its mouth full of Kira's semen again, only a few seconds later. Kira was gushing and gushing, and the continued suction from the leech only helped to prolong the orgasm even further.

Kira groaned in pleasure as the leech hungrily gulped and suckled, gulped and suckled, his thick semen, gushing forth from the very depths of his balls, out through his pumping, pumping cock, flooding the leech's hungry body. Murrue glanced at Kira and smiled, she knew that even though he most likely wouldn't admit it, he was enjoying the pleasure that the leech was giving him.

After another five minutes, Murrue finally took the leech off of Kira's dick. She smiled sweetly at him and as she then began to free him from her hair, shortening it so that it once again rested at her ankles, softly speaking to him as she did so. "Kira, don't forget that I expect you to help me take care of every inch of my hair."

Kira merely nodded as his body went limp from exhaustion, and as he closed his eyes in an attempt to get some rest, Murrue walked out of the room.

Kira was suddenly awakened a few hours later by Lacus Clyne's terrified screaming. He watched in stunned silence, as Murrue wheeled a portable electric chair into the room and placed in the center of the dungeon.

With help from Cagalli and Hope, Murrue was finally able to get Lacus's naked body seated the chair. While Cagalli and Hope held Lacus down, Murrue quickly secured the thick leather restraints around Lacus's wrists and ankles as well as her forehead and chest.

Murrue then pushed Lacus's butt to the center of the chair so that the entrance of her pussy was positioned above a hole in the seat of the chair. Then she pressed a knob on the chair and a thick dildo emerged and penetrated deeply into her pussy. Hope and Cagalli both watched in a mixture of surprise and arousal.

Murrue started with a low voltage when she turned on the current. Lacus moaned softly at the tingle which she felt running through her entire body and she instantly became aroused as the electricity began to tickle her pussy.

The thick dildo stuck deeply inside her pussy sent out spikes of electric current which slowly led her closer to sexual ecstasy, furthermore it also vibrated inside her driving her even more towards sexual rupture.

After thirty seconds, Murrue increased the voltage slowly until it had tripled and was hovering just below, what would normally be considered a lethal level. Lacus was moaning in pure pleasure and drenched in sweat by then and in addition, her beautiful body was now shaking frantically from the amount of electric current which was flowing through her.

Any normal human would have succumbed to electrocution by this point, but due to her immortality, Lacus was still very much alive and she was screaming, however, her screams weren't ones of pain, but of pleasure.

"Give me more, please!" Lacus screamed in pleasure as she began to writhe and twist in the chair. Murrue smiled as she once again increased the power so that Lacus was now receiving nearly double the lethal level of electricity. Lacus moaned loudly, letting out what was closer to a scream as she came, covering the seat in her juices.

Murrue smiled slightly as she walked away from Lacus, leaving her to writhe in pleasure as the electricity continued to ravish her body. The brown-haired woman smiled sweetly as she walked over to Cagalli, gently taking the blonde's hand in her own before then leading her towards the table saw which sat on the other side of the dungeon.

Cagalli hesitantly climbed onto the table and laid down on it with her legs spread wide open in the direction of the circular saw. Murrue quickly handcuffed Cagalli's wrists and ankles to the table, then she pressed a button at the bottom of the table and the blade began to spin up.

As soon as the blade was spinning at its top speed, Murrue pushed a button on the underside of the table, and watched as the blade began to slowly move towards Cagalli as she lay on the table. Cagalli moaned softly as the blade slowly approached her pussy, and a few seconds later, her moans increased in volume slightly, as she was now able to feel the cold air brushing her entrance. Cagalli's breasts began to heave up and down as her breathing became more rapid, her breaths increasing in speed as the blade inched closer to her entrance.

Murrue walked up beside her and looked at her, and what she saw was a face filled with a mixture of fear and excitement. Cagalli smiled weakly at Murrue and then, a second later, she grimaced in pain as the blade touched her. Cagalli moaned loudly and felt a huge orgasm sweep through her, as the blade began to cut into her vagina and sent a fountain of red blood shooting upwards, but the warm crimson liquid soon fell back down upon her, covering her naked body, and soaking into her hair, turning both a bright red color.

After the blade had buried itself an inch and a half into Cagalli's body, it shut off and then retracted, moving back to the end of the table, where it had been a moment ago. As the saw blade slowly spun to a stop, Murrue watched in amazement as Cagalli's body quickly healed itself. A few seconds later, no one would have ever known, without asking Cagalli, that she had let a saw cut into her vagina, and as soon as Cagalli's body had completely regenerated, massive orgasm ripped through her.

Murrue smiled sweetly at Cagalli as she then walked over to a small fish tank, reached into it and pulled out a pair of five foot long leeches. Cagalli instantly noticed that both of the leeches bodies were lined with small suckers.

Murrue smiled sweetly as she gently set two the leeches on the table, directly between the blonde woman's legs, and as the two leeches slithered around her body in tight, wet coils, they left thick trails of clear slime on her bare flesh, as the suckers which lined their bodies seemed to massage the skin which they passed over. The slime felt warm and tingled against her skin and it, along with the gentle caress of the many suckers, slowly yet steadily heightened her arousal.

After a moment, Cagalli looked down at her naked body in the grip of the two leeches, her stomach bucked with her gasps and whimpers. Her breasts poked out between the leeches coils, jiggling at the leeches gyrations as well as her own struggles, as her nipples stood out, completely erect, through the thick layer of slime which now covered everything below her neck.

Both of the leeches wriggled up her chest, and Cagalli's whimpers grew louder as the pair of puckered mouths curled down and latched onto her breasts. Cagalli instantly felt the suction of the leeches mouths on her nipples, tugging them deeply into their mouths and causing her to let out a loud moan of pleasure. Cagalli moaned softly as both leeches then pushed their tails into her. They went in slowly, inch by inch, as they pulsed in a steady rhythm, which she felt through her entire body. Cagalli bucked her hips, wanting them deeper inside of her.

After a moment, both of Cagalli's breasts had been swallowed up by the leeches. She could only see their heads bouncing slowly against her chest. Cagalli could feel their lengths stroking her breasts up and down, but now the tightness of their mouths was fueling her arousal.

Suddenly, Cagalli's eyes widened as the twin tails once again pushed their way inside of her, the pulsations of their bodies inside her felt incredible, and her nipples burned from the suction on them, but it was a heat of passion. Now that that Kira, Cagalli and Lacus were all restrained, Murrue finally turned her attention to Hope.

"Now that the others are occupied, I can have you all to myself, Hope." Murrue seductively said, as she walked over to Hope and gently wrapped her arms around the amethyst-eyed woman's slender waist.

An instant later, Hope felt incredibly strong, yet pleasing suction inside her pussy, causing her to moan loudly, the pleasure forcing her to speak between her gasps of pleasure. "Murrue, what did you just do to me?"

Murrue giggled as she whispered softly into Hope's ear. "I just used some of my more god-like powers and caused a small black hole to form inside of your pussy."

Hope's eyes widened in both shock and horror as she quietly replied in between her gasps of pleasure. "B-but how am I still alive?"

The brown-haired Captain softly kissed Hope on the lips before then pushing her down onto the bed and climbing on top of her. "Remember, we are immortal, that and when I created that black hole, I did so in such a way that it will actually move with you."

Hope's eyes widened a little more, moaning again as she asked. "S-so this thing will be able to give me constant pleasure?"

Murrue nodded, smiling as she once again kissed the amethyst-eyed woman. As she broke the kiss, Hope screamed in unimaginable pleasure as her vaginal walls tightly clenched around the black hole. As soon as Hope's tender vaginal flesh touched the surface of the black hole, the fleshy walls instantly stretched like spaghetti while the incredibly strong gravitational field and extreme tidal forces caressed and massaged them.

Murrue quickly restrained Hope to the bed, locking a pair of handcuffs on each of her wrists and ankles, securing her limbs to the headboard and footboard, before then walking over to Kira.

"Now then Kira, You will do everything I tell you to do, understand?" Murrue said, as a commanding smile crossed her face, it looked almost as if she was actually challenging Kira to protest.

The amethyst-eyed man simply nodded obediently as he replied. "Yes, Ma'am."

"From this moment on, unless we are in battle, I will only acknowledge you if you address me as either 'Captain' or 'Mistress' is that understood?" Murrue said her voice now an unmistakable tone which commanded respect. Kira merely nodded, causing the brown-haired woman to smile as she deeply and passionately kissed Kira on the lips.


	9. Freedom's Return

**Power of the Gods - Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

* * *

A week had passed, and now a single massive grey-white starship, a Hammer-class heavy warship, which had been built by the para-military organization known as 'Zeon', was pursuing the Archangel, the Eternal, the Minerva and the Prometheus.

The ship which was pursuing the four ships was about eight-hundred meters in length, it had two long cylindrical hulls with lots of lumps and bumps, at the rear the hulls flared out into five long 'spines' that shot out perpendicular to the hull and glowed with a bright blue-white light, while the front of the vessel was blunt with many projectors, sensors and other glowing bits of technology, along with five 'teeth' which stuck forward on either side of the hull

The four ships of Celestial Being quickly sped through the void of space; they were traveling in excess of warp 8.5 as they sped away from the Earth, the massive grey-white starship close behind them.

As the Zeon warship streaked towards the four ships, four Omega Destroyer torpedoes flashed out of the rear of the fleeing vessels and into the blackness, streaking towards the massive ship and detonating a few meters short of its shields. Six enormous red fireballs blossomed out and the ship disappeared for a few seconds.

"Eat that!" Cagalli grinned.

The Zeon warship emerged untouched, and several jaws hit the deck.

"T-their shields somehow de-phased all energy from the torpedo detonations, reducing the effectiveness of the weapons by over 99%." Hope said in disbelief. "Although, our sensors did detect a momentary loss of power in their shields, it lasted for less then a millionth of a second."

"That's fucking impossible!" Kira yelled.

Suddenly, there was a massive blue-white explosion only fifty meters behind the Archangel. In an instant, the explosion sent all four ships tumbling end over end.

As the four ships tumbled through space, their Mirror Coated Phase Shift armor dimmed and brightened a few times, before finally powering down, as the running lights, along with the lights inside the ships flickered a few times before they finally went out, as glowing red deuterium fuel began to spill from the bussard ram-scoops. As this was happening, Kira was quickly making his way towards the hanger.

The Freedom Gundam shook as it stepped onto the catapult a moment later.

Kira braced himself, time to go back to war.

"Kira Yamato, Freedom, taking off!"

The Freedom Gundam launched forward and detached its feet from the launch tracks, spreading its angelic wings as it shot out of the hanger bay and into the blackness. Kira quickly turned the Freedom towards the still approaching Zeon warship, grinning slightly as he pointed the Freedom's left palm at the huge enemy vessel and bathed it in the purplish cone of radiation energy from the Tranquility Directed Neutron Disabler mounted within his machine's palm. However, to his horror, the enemy ship didn't power down, instead it opened fire on him with hundreds of beam weapons.

"What the fuck?!" Kira yelled as he took cover behind both of his beam shields as a sphere of brightly glowing GN particles, otherwise known as a GN field; flashed into existence around his Gundam.

"Fuck you, assholes!" Kira roared as he allowed the GN field to vanish while moving his machine's arms to its sides as the green orb in the center of the Freedom's chest began to glow with a bright white light.

Kira watched in grim satisfaction as the beam blast instantly enveloped the huge enemy vessel. The hull of the ship glowed for a millionth of a second, but then it vanished without a trace; the massive Zeon warship had just been forced out of the timeline, essentially erased from existence.

Suddenly a pencil-thin energy beam struck the Eternal and in the blink of an eye, a massive explosion tore the pink ship apart. But no one was given any time to react as a blue-white colored torpedo slammed into the Minerva and in an instant, the grey ZAFT battleship had imploded with a blue flash of light, creating a brief visual 'gravitational lens' distortion.

"Singularity torpedoes?!" Murrue screamed in horror on the Archangel's bridge.

Singularity torpedoes were weapons, which used an artificial singularity for a warhead, but all attempts to create a controlled singularity had resulted in disaster.

With an unearthly screech, a Zeon Dart-class attack ship roared by the Archangel.

The Dart-class was a small ship; 25 meters long, 12 meters wide and 8 meters high, with three long 'spines' spaced equally around its base, three 'fangs' on the bow, all of which all pointed forward, and three shorter 'thorns' protruding from the hull towards the rear, at the same position around the circumference as the spines.

Kira roared as he unleashed all of his DRAGOONs, the remote weapons quickly streaking after the small attack ship.

As Kira opened fire with his DRAGOONs, two warships screamed overhead. The first ship was a Hammer-class heavy warship; it had two hulls with three spines on either side of the double hull; while the second ship, a Saber-class light destroyer, had one hull and three spines. They were both clearly more powerful than the small attack ship and they were being escorted by six other attack ships.

As the ships broke formation, the Hammer-class fired, but the searing blast of energy missed as the Archangel suddenly rose up vertically on its landing thrusters, avoiding the shot, which slammed into an asteroid. The asteroid was violently shaken by the green-grey distortion wave and exploded with a nearly blindingly bright white flash.

The Archangel was swept aside by the massive shockwave. A second later, it slammed into the Destroyer ships. Two of the Darts exploded immediately, while the Hammer-class was shaken as two of its spines buckled.

Almost immediately, the Archangel's discarded warp core exploded with a blue-white flash, and the Hammer-class ship was torn apart by the massive explosion, while the last Dart was sent tumbling into another nearby asteroid where it was smashed apart.

Kira watched in horror as the Archangel's warp core exploded in the distance, unaware that Cagalli, Hope and Murrue had all escaped from the disabled battleship with their Gundams, and as a result, were still alive.

A few weeks had passed since the battle, now several asteroids of various sizes drifted aimlessly through space. Suddenly, with their characteristic shriek, four Zeon Dart-class fighters shot past, surrounding a pair of Devastator-class bombers. The Devastator-class ships had two hulls with three spines to either side at their base and three forward-facing 'fangs' on the bow of the starboard hull, while the port hull ended with a sphere-shaped cap with three launch tubes cut into its structure.

The Darts and the Devastators sped towards one of the asteroids and began to hug the surface at low altitude as they slowed down. The Devastators then began to fire missiles, which streaked vertically away and detonated on the surface of the asteroid, illuminating the entire area, they were trying to flush out the remains of Celestial Being. The Zeon commanders had believed that the leaders of Celestial Being had survived the recent battle and were hiding somewhere within the debris, but they were completely unaware that Celestial Being was already well on its way to Jupiter.

Nearly a year had passed since the last battle, and now the Earth was under the control of Zeon, however, Zeon's tyrannical rule would soon end.

As the Strike Freedom Gundam streaked towards the massive shipyards which were in orbit high above Jupiter, Murrue's eyes widened when she saw the five starships, which now sat silently in the dry-docks.

One was a Prometheus-class starship carrying the name Archangel III, with the registry number: LHM-06XA, while the other four ships consisted of a second Prometheus-class carrying the name Faith, with the registry number: LHM-07XA, an upgraded Minerva-class carrying the name Minerva II, with the registry number: LHM-08XA, and finally an upgraded Eternal-class carrying the name Eternal III, with the registry number: LHM-09XA.

All four were newly christened ships, which had rolled off the production lines only a few weeks earlier.

The four ships were all equipped with multiple new technologies, such as Ablative hull armor, Transphasic torpedoes, Quantum torpedoes, Phase torpedoes, Omega Destroyer torpedoes, Transwarp Drive, and Quantum Slipstream Drive.

Just like all other ships, which Celestial Being had built, these four starships were equipped with GN Drives, a total of six drives for each ship, and while the Gundams were onboard, they could link their own GN Drives with those of the ship in order to provide even more GN particles, whether they were to be used for weapons, or to produce a powerful GN field.

Like the first ship of the Prometheus-class, the Archangel III could also separate into three independent ships utilizing its Multi-Vector Assault Mode. However, there were also a few weapons, on each of the four ships, which only Kira knew about, specifically the World Devastator Cannons, and the Sun Crusher Cannons. About thirty minutes later, the five ships slowly pulled out of their dry-docks, once the five ships were clear of the structures, their warp engines flashed to life and they sped away, vanishing into the blackness.

Meanwhile, high above the Earth, a cloaked space probe closely monitored the surrounding area as it awaited an event that would change everything in the solar system.

It did not wait long.

Without any warning, a swirling vortex, which was actually a transwarp aperture, appeared only a few hundred miles away from the probe, signaling the event. Spewing out from the opening in space were twenty-five geometrically shaped ships, ten Cubes and fifteen Spheres arriving, all arriving at once. The lead cube was quick to engage the Zeon ships, which had been patrolling the area.

An instant after the ships had arrived; the Zeon forces heard a booming voice over their communication lines, on all frequencies. All of the Zeon ships were receiving the exact same message, which was spoken by the voices of thousands of beings from thousands of worlds, all of which had been assimilated into the collective consciousness of this strange race.

The message sent a shiver of fear through everyone onboard the Zeon ships.

"We are the Borg. Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own. Resistance is futile."

An instant later, a pencil-thin beam of white energy lashed out from the front of the nearest Dart-class attack ship, striking the lead cube and less then a millionth of a second later, a massive explosion tore the huge ship apart from the inside out. The remaining Borg ships quickly changed tactics, now firing all weapons at the Zeon ships. The smaller attack ships easily avoided the torpedoes and beam weapons as they effortlessly weaved and turned through the blackness.

Suddenly, a bright yellow energy beam, with a diameter of nearly twenty miles, sliced across the battlefield, instantly obliterating four of the ten Zeon attack ships. Ten seconds later, the Freedom Gundam suddenly dropped out of warp a few dozen miles away, with the battleships; Faith, Archangel III, Minerva II, and finally the Eternal III, following close behind him.

As the four ships moved towards the battlefield, the Akatsuki, the Destiny and the Epyon were launched from the Archangel, while the battleship Faith launched a trio of their Murasames, at the same time the Eternal launched five Zakus, while the Minerva launched half a dozen Goufs.

Within the cockpit of the Freedom Gundam, Kira raised an eyebrow as one of the Zeon Dart-class ships hit his machine in the chest with its primary weapon. But the pencil-thin beam bounced off the Freedom's improved armor and sliced through the orbital ring surrounding the planet below, causing a massive, five-mile section of the structure to plummet towards the blue sphere.

"Oops." Kira sarcastically said as he drew a beam saber, charging towards his attacker and slicing the ship in half.

"Ha! It's not like I really care about how much collateral damage I cause anymore!" Kira yelled as he unleashed his DRAGOON units and opened fire on anything that moved, while being careful not to hit any of his allies. After only five seconds of the merciless beam weapons spam, the Borg ships opened another transwarp conduit in an attempt to escape.

The Freedom quickly turned towards the fleeing ships, raising its right hand as Kira accessed his more God-like powers. With a single thought, Kira had closed the transwarp conduit and shut down power on both the Borg and Zeon ships, they were now dead in space.


	10. The Sun Crusher

**Power of the Gods - Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

* * *

Kira grinned sadistically as the Freedom plunged into the Earth's atmosphere, heading straight towards the Zeon capital of Washington, and a few minutes later, chaos reigned within the underground command center, as the Freedom Gundam rampaged overhead.

"-plosions in districts twenty-three and thirty-one! And twenty-eight! Thirty, twenty-"

"-fighter aircraft have engaged the Freedom-"

"Forty-seven, thirty-two…nineteen, twenty-six…"

"-craft are fleeing from the Freedom-"

Meanwhile, onboard the Archangel, everyone watched as a ten-thousand ton Aegis-class destroyer casually arced across the main screen before silently floating out of view. A few seconds later, there was the sound of a spectacular explosion and the video feed shuddered.

"Murrue," Cagalli said as she flicked a switch, which opened the audio communications line to the Freedom Gundam.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!!!"

After a few seconds, Cagalli flicked the same switch, shutting off the communications line, and without any hesitation, Murrue sprinted towards the hanger.

As the Strike Freedom Gundam descended towards the Freedom Gundam, Murrue could hear Kira yelling through the open-channel communications line.

"I ALONE HAVE THE RIGHT TO JUDGE HUMANITY!" Kira shrieked as he unleashed a full-burst from his weapons, completely obliterating the now retreating aircraft.

Kira continued to laugh as he activated his machine's God-mode. The God-mode did exactly that, it gave the pilot the powers of God. However, unlike before, it was no longer limited; Kira could now change anything that he wanted. He could obliterate the entire universe in the blink of an eye if he wished to do so.

Murrue watched in horror as the Freedom then activated its hyper mode, morphing its primarily white finish into a shining gold, the armguards shifted up to protect the hands as various panels which covered the Gundam's body opened, revealing multiple thrusters and cooling systems, finally the armor on the Gundam's chest opened to reveal an energy multiplier behind the Gundam's chest mounted temporal inversion cannon.

As soon as Freedom had completed its initial hyper mode activation, its shoulders split down the middle, revealing that the shoulders actually housed weapons, specifically a pair of plasma cannons and a pair of temporal inversion cannons, which clicked into their standby position, aiming straight ahead.

"IT'S TIME TO FINALLY END THIS!!! Kira screamed as all of the Freedom's weapons assumed their firing positions.

"KIRA, STOP THIS INSANITY!" Murrue screamed as the Strike Freedom dove out of the sky, tackling the Freedom to the ground, the force of the impact gouging out a five-meter deep, fifteen-meter long and five-meter wide trench.

Before the Strike Freedom was able to rise to its feet, the Freedom had severed its head, kicked it into the sky, before then lunging above it, and kicking it back into the ground. In the cockpit of the Strike Freedom, Murrue snarled as the world shook around her, as the Strike Freedom slammed into the ground, Murrue's head slammed into the headrest of her cockpit chair. The last thing that she saw before blacking out was the Freedom's mechanical yellow eyes.

Meanwhile, high above the planet, the Minerva II slowly began to rotate, but the ship stopped rotating only a moment later, its bow now pointing straight at the Sun. After a few seconds had passed, the centerline catapult slowly opened and what looked like nothing more then a massive rail gun slowly began to extend out of the centerline catapult. After a few seconds, the end of the weapon had completely extended the barrel now nearly one-hundred meters in length. This massive weapon was not a rail gun, but was in fact the dreaded Sun Crusher Cannon. Suddenly, a beam of blood red light shot forth from the barrel of the weapon, streaking towards the Sun.

Five minutes later, the Freedom and Strike Freedom Gundams had both been secured in the Archangel's hanger bay. As soon as the Freedom's cockpit hatch had opened, Kira lunged out of the cockpit and towards the closest living thing. Unfortunately for her, Hope was the one nearest to the hatch, and as soon as the hatch had opened, Kira was already upon her. In an instant, Kira had grabbed Hope's neck and had begun to squeeze. Hope reacted the instant that Kira's hands had closed around her neck, landing a jarring punch to his chest and knocking him out.

A moment later, Cagalli, Hope and Lacus had gathered in the infirmary. Kira had been restrained to one of the beds, while Murrue, whom was still unconscious, lay silently on one of the nearby beds. After a few seconds of silence, Lacus opened her mouth to say something, but she was suddenly cut off as multiple alarms began to sound and the automated alert system activated.

"Attention, all hands; the Sun has stopped all nuclear fusion and has begun to cool. Estimated time until final light and heat emissions is; thirty-seven seconds."

"What?!" The three women yelled in unison.

"Who could have done that, and why?" Lacus asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Combat records indicate that the Minerva fired its Sun Crusher Cannon, exactly seven minutes and twenty-six seconds ago, after receiving orders from the Freedom Gundam." The computer answered.

After a few moments of stunned silence, the alarms sounded once again. "Warning, intense thermal pulsations, radiation levels and high energy plasma approaching. Estimated time until first impact; four minutes and thirty-seconds."

_'Kira, I can't believe that you, of all people, would do something like this.'_ Cagalli thought as she glared at Kira's still unconscious form.

Lacus allowed a slight sigh to escape her lips as she began to concentrate, instantly focusing all of her thoughts on the now dying star, while Hope, whom had already resigned herself to an eternity of searching for a new home somewhere among the stars, silently watched the rapidly approaching wave of superheated plasma, which despite still being millions of miles away, was clearly visible as a huge, brightly glowing orange-red cloud.

"Fuck!" Lacus suddenly yelled, after nearly an entire minute had passed in complete and utter silence. Cagalli and Hope both turned to face the pink-haired princess, even after all this time; they had very rarely heard her curse like that.

"There's too much panic on Earth! I can't concentrate on reversing the Sun's collapse into a white dwarf star!" She yelled, tears escaping from her eyes as she slammed her fist into the wall.

* * *

So, chapter 10 is done.

Well, things are going to hell really fast.

A few small questions for my readers...

1) Do you guys think that Kira's four lovers will forgive him for what he's done?

2) Do you guys think that the rest of humanity, assuming anyone else survives, will forgive Kira for what he's done?

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND FEEL FREE TO OFFER ANY IDEAS!**


	11. Orders From Heaven

**Power of the Gods - Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (ie, people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is entirely fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems.

* * *

A few hours had passed since the Sun had collapsed into a white dwarf star, and now the four ships of Celestial Being were speeding away from the charred and burnt remains of the planet, which had formerly been known as Earth.

Lacus Clyne was now in her private quarters. She had been crying almost non-stop since the automated defense systems onboard the four ships had reacted to the danger that had been posed by the brightly glowing orange-red cloud of plasma.

Before anyone could have stopped it, the automated defense systems onboard the four ships had taken action and they had jumped to warp speed in order to escape from the brightly glowing orange-red cloud of plasma, which had previously been the Sun's outer layers.

Now, as Lacus stared out the window, looking towards the rapidly cooling ember of the world once called Earth, she remembered the immortal words of Robert Frost.

"Some say the world will end fire, some say ice," she softly whispered to the glowing nebula, "hard to think that he was right, the world did end by fire and ice."

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OFF MY SHIP!!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!" Murrue screamed, tears streaming from her eyes, as she roughly shoved Kira into the airlock, the door leading back into the ship quickly closing with a hiss. Without hesitating, but also without thinking, the brown-eyed woman slammed her fist down on the flashing red button, opening the airlock to the airless void. Kira silently screamed as he was instantly thrown into the blackness, but due to his immortality, his body didn't explode.

Kira could certainly feel the near absolute-zero cold of the blackness, and as he slowly and helplessly tumbled away from the four ships, he wrapped his arms around his body, even though he knew it wouldn't help to fend off the unimaginable cold that now surrounded him. To make matters worse, before Murrue had unceremoniously thrown him off the ship, she had completely disabled all of his God-like abilities, so unless someone found him and rescued him, he was doomed to float aimlessly through the universe for all eternity.

After floating aimlessly for what felt like months, but was in reality thirty-six hours, Kira noticed a large humanoid machine floating towards him, and as it got closer, he realized that the approaching machine was actually one of the Clyne Faction's older prototype mobile suits, or more specifically the legendary ZGMF-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero.

As the Wing Gundam Zero floated by him, Kira grabbed onto the fully extended zip line and climbed into the cockpit. Kira was quick to bring the machine's systems online and as the legendary Gundam powered up, its eyes lit up with a bright green light. A few short seconds later, the Wing Gundam Zero transformed into its flight mode before then vanishing into the distance with a bright flash of light.

After only five hours of searching, Kira detected the four ships on his sensors and much to his surprise; the four ships had turned out to be the Archangel, Eternal, Faith, and Minerva. But when he considered how Murrue had unceremoniously thrown him out of the Archangel's airlock, as though he was nothing more than a piece of garbage, he wasn't sure that he wanted to return, at least not yet.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Kira watched with look of sadistic satisfaction from within the Freedom's cockpit, as the battleship Minerva slowly rotated until it was facing towards the Sun. The amethyst-eyed man continued to watch as the Minerva then deployed the Sun Crusher Cannon. Finally a moment later, a beam of blood red light shot forth from the barrel of the weapon, streaking towards the Sun.

Kira wouldn't be able to see the result though, as the Strike Freedom suddenly lunged at him, slamming his machine into the ground, the unexpected attack jarring him violently within the cockpit and slamming his head into the headrest, causing him to black out.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Kira allowed tears of regret float from his eyes as he moved the Wing Gundam Zero towards the four ships. As he approached the Archangel, Kira noticed that the port-side catapult doors were open. Kira hesitated for a few seconds, but then he carefully landed the machine in the hanger.

When Kira floated out of the cockpit a moment later, he wasn't too surprised to find Cagalli, Hope, Lacus and Murrue gathered in front of the locker room doors.

"Kira," Murrue softly spoke as he floated towards the locker room. "I'm sorry for shoving you out the airlock the other day."

Kira glanced at his captain for an instant, nodding in acknowledgement of her apology, before then disappearing into the locker room and after a long moment, the four women followed their lover.

Kira looked up at the four women as they floated into the room, but before anyone could say anything, another voice, that of God boomed throughout the entire ship. "Kira Yamato, Cagalli Yula Athha, Hope Yamato, Lacus Clyne and Murrue Ramius, I am very disappointed in all of you." God said. "The five of you have exterminated humanity. As a result, I am hereby tasking the five of you with restoring the human race."

"What?!?" Cagalli shrieked in disbelief. "You can't be serious!"

"No arguments!" God's voice boomed in reply. "Within the next few weeks you will find a habitable planet. It has all of the rescources and species which were present on Earth, with the exception of electric eels, giant leeches and the Lovelock plants. I expect the five of you to restore those species, in addition to restoring humanity." With that, silence once again reigned throughout the ship.

Three weeks later, true to what God had told them, they detected an Earth-like planet, along with a Sun-like star on their sensors, not wanting to anger God anymore than they already had; they quickly altered the course of their four ships and headed towards the blue orb that hung in the blackness.

* * *

And with this, Chapter 11 is finally complete.

Now only Kira, Cagalli, Hope, Lacus and Murrue are left alive, and as if that wasn't bad enough they have also been ordered, by God himself, to restore humanity, as well as a few other species.

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND FEEL FREE TO OFFER ANY IDEAS!**


	12. Taboo Redemption

**Power of the Gods - Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, please don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems.

* * *

"Wow, it's beautiful." Lacus said, as she along with Kira, Cagalli, Hope and Murrue looked around in awe as they stood in a large field on the new Earth.

"Yeah," Cagalli replied sarcastically, "until we get raped by the wildlife."

"That will probably be quite beautiful too, Cagalli." Lacus giggled as she wrapped an arm around the blonde-haired woman's slender waist, causing her to blush slightly. "But even if that happens, there are only three species on this entire planet which will be able to mate with us."

"Since there are a total of four species that we need to restore, the mating will be equally divided among us." Cagalli said, as she began to recite the 'mating schedule', which the four women had agreed upon before they had landed on the surface of the planet. "For the first three months, Lacus has been given the duty of mating with the electric eels, Hope has been given the duty of mating with the giant leeches, Murrue has been given the duty of mating with Kira, and I have been given the duty of mating with the Lovelock plants." Cagalli said, as she glared at Murrue out of the corner of her eye, it was quite obvious that the blonde-haired leader of the Orb Union was jealous of her captain. "After the first three months have passed, we will meet on the Archangel in order to decide who will have what duty for the next three months."

Lacus nodded as she added. "And we had also agreed that none of us would be allowed to have the same duty more then once a year."

"I'd just like to say that this place really creeps me the fuck out." The whining tone of Cagalli Yula Athha, once more breached the concentrated silence of the currently unpopulated city around herself, Hope Yamato and Lacus Clyne.

"I didn't want to say this on an open communications line..." Hope commented on a private communications line to Lacus. "But Cagalli has a point. This place gives me the creeps. Hard to believe that New York City could be so quiet, except for that fucking wind!" Hope said as she nervously looked around at the desolate city, which now surrounded the three women. "It almost sounds like the screams of all the people that died back on Earth, trying to escape the planet or something..."

"Someone's been playing too much DOOM in her spare time." Lacus replied with a small grin. "This place is pretty dark, I'll grant you, but it's just an unpopulated city. Remember, this is a new Earth, our small group of five will populate this entire planet."

A few hours later, Cagalli, Lacus and Hope had found a large pond; near the edge of the pond was a large, neatly trimmed bush with lily-like flowers, one that the three women instantly recognized as a fully matured Lovelock plant.

Hope smiled as she walked towards the large plant, and when she reached the bush, she leaned towards it and smelled the large blossoms. The stamiate flowers, or male flowers, sensing that Hope was near, instantly spewed out large, yet invisible clouds of pollen, which quickly covered her body.

Hope knew that the plant would cover her with its pollen, so she simply continued to inhale the scent of the sweet-smelling flower, even as thousands of individual grains of pollen stuck to her. The pollen clung to her skin, her hair and even her clothes.

While Lacus and Cagalli undressed and laid down in the pond, Hope began to strip herself of her clothes, quickly loosening her dress, before then shrugging the top off her shoulders and finally letting the garments collect around her ankles.

As soon as the beautiful amethyst-eyed woman was completely naked, multiple vines began to slowly rustle and move around her, but she merely found stimulation in the gentle caresses of the strange plant.

The vines carefully wrapped themselves around her legs, gently yet firmly encircling her thighs and she groaned softly with pleasure. Lacus could only stare in stunned silence as the vines gently lifted her wife off the ground.

Hope watched, with a look of both fascination and lust, as a large previously hidden flower opened up. She gasped again when the very tip of the stamen, the dick-shaped sex organ, finally revealed itself between the innermost labia of the flower.

The stamen rose up steadily and inexorably under the amethyst-eyed woman's now lustful gaze, growing up and out towards full erection like a slow motion hard-on.

It really did look incredibly similar to a human penis, but it wasn't identical. It was pale purple, with very fine; dark green and red ridges like the underside of a leaf, without any hesitation, Hope reached out and wrapped her fingers around it.

It also had its own kind of a flower just at the very top, which steadily spread back over itself as the stalk grew higher and thicker. The outer petals slowly folded back over the end and capped the gray-ish/purplish stalk with a pale yellow head.

The stamen slowly raised itself up until it was even with the young woman's body, then slowly; gently it touched the ruffled head of its sex to the now swollen lips of Hope's vagina.

She gasped with pleasure, and her tunnel instantly became hot with desire, twitching of its own accord in anticipation. The flower pressed against her more insistently, and as if in a dream, she reached down with both hands and spread herself apart eagerly to accept it.

The rough head of the flower's organ quickly slipped into Hope's wet pussy, its irregular texture stimulating her to incredible heights. She moaned and writhed in pleasure as the strange plant continued to fuck her, and the more her cunt twitched, the more stimulated she became by the plant's organ.

Hope groaned in pleasure as the organ slipped deeper into her, and just as the ruffled head passed by her sensitive cervix, her pussy lips began to encounter the ribbed shaft. Ring after ring popped inside deliciously as the head pushed ever deeper.

Hope felt herself being stretched wide open as the progressively thicker shaft forced her farther open, her pleasure intensifying when the rough head reached her deepest regions. Still it pushed deeper, stretching and straining at the very back of her canal, the last few ribs popping their way suddenly past her entrance.

Finally, she exploded into orgasm as she felt the plant shoot something deep inside her womb. Drowning in the sensation, Hope cried out loudly as she came, and as she did so, she passed out from the pleasure.

Lacus and Cagalli both allowed a slight smile to cross their beautiful faces as they slowly collapsed into the pond. After simply laying there for a few minutes, Lacus watched as a ten-foot long electric eel quickly swam over to her, quickly wrapping itself around her body in tight, wet coils, slithering effortlessly over her bare flesh. After finding the right crevice, the eel plunged its tail into her vagina and the pink-haired princess moaned loudly in pleasure as the slimy creature continued to plunge its tail in and out of her, driving her ever closer to orgasm.

"Ahh... Ahhh... Ahhh..." Lacus moaned in bliss as her body was rocked by a massive orgasm after only a few moments later. As she came, Lacus could feel the eel squirting a warm liquid into her. She sighed in pleasure as her excess pussy juice leaked out of her dilated vagina, mixing with the water.

Meanwhile, Cagalli watched with a look of lust as a pair of ten-foot long leeches slithered up her legs, quickly wrapping themselves around her body in tight coils, their bodies slithering effortlessly over her bare flesh, while the countless suckers that lined their bodies gently massaged her.

The two leeches wriggled up her chest and the beautiful blonde-haired woman deeply blushed as the puckered mouths curled down and latched onto her breasts. She instantly felt the suction of their mouths on her nipples, tugging them deeply into their mouths and causing her to let out another loud moan of pleasure.

Cagalli moaned softly as both of the leeches pushed their tails into her vagina. They went in slowly, inch by inch, their tails pulsing in a steady rhythm that she felt throughout her entire body. Cagalli moaned as she bucked her hips, wanting the leeches deeper inside of her.

After only a few seconds, both of Cagalli's breasts had been completely swallowed up by the two leeches. She could only see their heads bouncing slowly against her chest, she could also feel their length stroking her breasts up and down, but the tightness of their mouths was helping to fuel her arousal, suddenly her eyes widened slightly as the two tails began to thrust in and out of her.

The pulsations of their bodies inside her felt incredible, and her nipples burned from the suction on them, but it was a heat of passion. Cagalli's body heaved in tune with the two leeches penetrations, guiding them, aiding them, as her back arched in pleasure.

After a moment the leeches began to massage Cagalli's clitoris with their tails, the touches started as a gentle caress, but they slowly became harder and harder until, finally a massive orgasm rocked her body, and as she came, she could feel the leeches squirting a warm liquid into her.

* * *

And with this, chapter 12 is done.

The repopulation has now begun.

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND FEEL FREE TO OFFER ANY IDEAS!**


	13. The Continuation of Humanity

**Power of the Gods - Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems.

* * *

Murrue's eyes widened slightly as she walked into her quarters onboard the Archangel. The room was dimly illuminated by six candles, three of which were red, while the other three were pink, but each one was clearly designed with seduction in mind. Murrue was quick to realize this fact, as she suddenly became very horny.

Without any hesitation, she began to look around the room for her lover, but to her dismay, all she found was a large heart-shaped box of chocolates, a small jewelry box that looked as though it could contain a pair of earrings and a bouquet of red roses, all of which were lying on her pillow. The brown-haired woman whimpered in frustration as she picked up the bouquet of roses, raising them to her nose and inhaling deeply, in an attempt to block out the potent aphrodisiac, which the candles were steadily releasing into the air.

After breathing in the fragrance from the roses for a moment, Murrue began to sweat, so she set the roses back down on her pillow and strolled over to the thermostat. Looking at it, she saw that the temperature was a slightly warm seventy-eight degrees. She also saw that there were two dials on the thermostat instead of the traditional one. One dial was labeled AC and the other was labeled AD.

"This thing has two dials on it." She muttered to herself, turning the dial under the AC label with numbers on it, thinking that it was obviously the temperature control of the air conditioner. As she did, she was greeted with a quiet, thrumming hum as the AC kicked on.

"Well, one of them is obviously for the air conditioner, but I wonder what the other one is for." She muttered, seeing that the little band of silver encircling the knob had the words "Off, Low, Medium, and High" inscribed on it.

Murrue was completely unaware that the dial labeled AD was a recent addition that Kira had made, an aphrodisiac dispenser. The aphrodisiac dispenser, true to its name, dispensed a gaseous aphrodisiac into the room through the air conditioning ducts. The brown-haired woman was also completely unaware that her lover, Kira Yamato, was currently watching her every movement from the cockpit of the Freedom Gundam.

Thanks to the dozens of tiny cameras, which he had hidden in her quarters, as well as the adjoining bathroom and dungeon, as long as Murrue was in one of those three rooms, Kira would be able to see and hear her, in addition, he was also able to control the lighting, air conditioning, heater and aphrodisiac dispenser, all from inside the Freedom's cockpit.

Murrue let a sigh escape her lips as she walked back over to the bed, she hesitated for a few seconds before picking up the small jewelry box and opening it. As she opened the box, Murrue let a soft gasp escape her lips as she gazed at the pair of large diamond earrings inside and without any hesitation, she put the earrings on.

Despite the fact that they appeared to be no more than normal earrings, they were actually very small, yet very powerful mind-control devices, which were tuned to make the wearer obey Kira's orders, even if the orders weren't verbally given.

Kira grinned as he watched Murrue put the earrings on, than he quickly climbed out of the Freedom Gundam's cockpit and headed towards his lover's quarters. A few minutes later, the door to the Captain's Quarters hissed open and Kira smiled at the scene that greeted him.

Murrue was lying on the bed, still completely dressed, except that now a thin transparent hose extended from the nightstand on Murrue's side of the bed, before then disappearing underneath the top of her shirt. The amethyst-eyed man could also hear the distinctive and steady humming of a breast pump.

Kira smiled as he walked over to the side of the bed, opened the cabinet on Murrue's nightstand and turned off the breast pump, causing her to whimper in frustration. Kira simply smiled as he then walked over to his own nightstand, unlocked the cabinet on his own nightstand and pulled out four pairs of handcuffs and what appeared to be a normal bra, made out of bright red silk.

Kira smiled as he restrained Murrue's ankles to the foot of the bed, then he unbuttoned her shirt, unclasped the special bra which she had been wearing, in order to pump her breasts, and replaced it with the bra he had produced from within his nightstand.

As soon as Kira had clasped the bra closed around her chest, Murrue's eyes widened in surprise as she felt a familiar and pleasurable suction on her breasts.

After about ten five minutes of nearly complete silence, which was only occasionally broken by Murrue's soft gasps, Kira once more unhooked his lover's bra and let the flaps fall open, exposing her engorged breasts.

"You're leaking already. If you go much longer, you'll end up in pain. We both know it; because you had that exact problem once before, when you stopped breastfeeding our children. Unless you have a breast pump, you're going to need some relief."

"I'll manage." Murrue softly moaned, her chest heaving as her breathing grew heavier.

"Feed me Murrue," Kira said, his voice strong and commanding, yet gentle. "Give me your delicious milk."

Murrue blushed slightly, she had never expected Kira to make such a request, if for no other reason, then the fact that he was normally the submissive one in their relationship, as a result, he very rarely made demands.

Kira was just about to lean down over Murrue's beautiful body and take her left breast into his mouth, but he suddenly pulled away as the door hissed open. Cagalli, Hope and Lacus now stood in the doorway and all three women were grinning knowingly at him.

As the three women walked over to him, Kira suddenly spoke up. "Just so the four of you know, a few months ago I perfected and began to mass produce a very small microchip that's designed to do only one simple thing. And that's to bring pleasure to a woman. There is one such microchip inside every pair of panties that the four of you own."

"Your panties induce orgasms," he explained simply. "But the best part is that neither of you would even know why, or how it could possibly even happen, as there's nothing to detect in the panties to indicate how or why. They're completely washable, the chips are virtually indestructible unless you burn them of course, and I've yet to find a chip that's gone bad or worn out."

"Do you mean to tell us," Hope asked, her face contorting in confusion, "that when we wear any of our panties, we can simply experience an orgasm from doing so?"

"There are two ways the chip can be activated." Kira explained. "One is simply by the increase of body temperature, coupled with the slightest trace of moisture. So, in other words, if you become aroused, even slightly, the chip picks up on that. It begins to send out miniscule little pulses that none of you would even associate with anything, except your own body, causing it to happen. You would initially feel nothing more than a nice "itch". No different from the first stirrings of arousal in any woman. The more you become aroused however, the greater the signal, and eventually that signal begins to actually interact with the sexual nerve endings within you clitoris. Before you know what's happening, or why, you can actually experience an orgasm without ever having had to even touch yourself!"

"Go on," Hope prompted.

"The second way is to remotely activate the chip." Now Kira was grinning from ear to ear, and was even more excited to explain to his lovers what he had invented, and what they had unknowingly been exposed to for the past few months.

"Each chip has its own private identification number. If I wanted to I could actually bring up the 'clit-chip' program on any computer, or even a cell phone, and make the four of you orgasm, simultaneously if I so desired."

Lacus smiled as she walked over to Kira, kissing him on the lips before softly whispering into his ear. "Well, Kira, if you have been able to make us orgasm at will, why don't you prove it?"

A mischievous grin crossed Kira's lips, but before he could answer, Cagalli snuck up on him, shoved a needle into his arm and injected a powerful sedative into him, causing him to pass out.

"Wake up, Kira." Cagalli softly said a few hours later, rolling her eyes slightly. She and Kira were both awake, while Hope, Lacus and Murrue were sound asleep. "I know you can hear me." The blonde grinned. "You can hear a glass fall off a table onto a carpeted floor downstairs through three shut doors, so you can definitely hear me while you're practically inhaling the back of my neck."

"So for once you want me to by hyper-aware, huh?" Kira teasingly asked. "I thought it was relaxation time, no serious subjects while the lights are dimmed? That's the usual rule." She felt him shift position, and his combing hand gently tugged on her hair until she turned her head, and the rest of her body, to face him. "Or is it that you're ready to go again?" Kira whispered, as he gently kissed her on the lips.

"You're impossible." Cagalli replied fondly, embracing Kira, as he continued to affectionately run a hand through her beautiful blonde ankle-length tresses.

* * *

Thus, Chapter 13 is finally complete.

I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter posted.

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND FEEL FREE TO OFFER ANY IDEAS!**


	14. Undead Enemy

**Power of the Gods - Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems.

**Authour's Note:** All of Celestial Being's Gundams now have a modular design, similar to the Impulse Gundam.

* * *

Only three thousand years had passed since Kira, Cagalli, Hope, Lacus and Murrue had arrived on the new Earth and already the population was into the millions. This population explosion was due to multiple factors, which included the fact that God had allowed an increase in the birth rate of twins, as well as increased fertility.

In addition to the increase in the birth rate of twins and increased fertility, there hadn't been any wars since their was now a world united government run solely by Celestial Being.

Inside the Las Vegas International Airport lobby, a man stood at the PA microphone, but he looked up from his paperwork when he heard multiple grunts and groans in the distance. For two agonizingly long seconds, he stared in horror at the oncoming group, he could see the blood across their clothes and the shambling steps they took toward him. In less time then it took to blink an eye, he had slammed his fist into the button marked 'Emergency Lock', the security system kicked in; instantly slamming the doors shut and tightly locking them.

The departure lounge in the Las Vegas International Airport was quiet. Dozens of passengers huddled together in small groups, talking in hushed tones, while the TV's were muted but still tuned to the news stations as they showed scene after scene of civilizations' collapse.

As they sat there under the watchful eyes of the armed guards, a PA announcement cut through the near silence "All level 2 response teams report to the Departure Short Term Parking." With that several guards moved quickly though the terminal and away from the passengers.

With a low roar, a large Boeing 747-400 landed heavily on the long empty runway and began to taxi slowly toward the terminal. As it turned off the end of the runway into a taxi lane, the gate agent picked up the phone and dialed a number. After a brief moment listening to the phone, she set it down, called over the other ticket agent and they both walked away from the desk and through a side door.

Again the PA system kicked in. "All armed personnel report to the Departure Short Term Parking. All armed personnel report to the Departure Short Term Parking imme-" The announcer was suddenly cut off as a loud electric crackle filled the speakers, followed an instant later by a deafening boom as a pair of rail gun shells slammed into the Departure Short Term Parking garage, completely obliterating it along with the huge crowd on zombies which, only seconds earlier, were sprinting blindly towards the airport.

"T-That's the Freedom Gundam!" The announcer cried his voice filled with shock and awe as he stared at the angelic form of the Freedom Gundam, which was now hovering over the remains of the Departure Short Term Parking garage.

Within the Freedom Gundam's cockpit, Kira Yamato allowed a sigh to escape his lips as he activated his communications system. "This is Freedom. I am over the Las Vegas International Airport; I have detected dozens of survivors within the airport terminal. How should I proceed, Strike Freedom?"

"This is Strike Freedom," Murrue's voice replied a few short seconds later. "A Boeing 747-400 transport plane, with the Celestial Being emblem should already be there, Kira. They will deal with the evacuation. Freedom, you are hereby cleared to proceed to your next target."

"Understood, Freedom is now proceeding to the next target." Kira answered as he shoved the throttle forward.

Back inside the terminal, everyone stared in awe as the Freedom Gundam streaked away, leaving three trails of glowing GN particles in its wake. As soon as the Freedom Gundam was out of sight, everyone began to panic, but one passenger tried to reassure the now panicking group. "The plane is almost here, as long as we board, we're going to be safe, look you can even see the captain waving at us…"

As the passengers watched they could see into the cockpit of the approaching aircraft, where the two pilots were not at the controls, but were pressed up against the door. Suddenly they were thrown away from it and two figures lurched in, the first bloomed with blood as the captain unloaded the cockpit pistol into its chest. Without stopping, the figure reached out, grasped the captain's throat and pulled. Blood sprayed out across the cabin as the Captain tried to staunch the flow, covering the instruments and then the cockpit windows as he spun and fell to the ground.

Several passengers cried out as the scene was obscured and the entire line of people began to move away from the oncoming aircraft. A few short seconds later, the screech of tearing metal filled the air as the now uncontrolled Boeing 747-400 ripped through the wall of the terminal, shattering glass windows, throwing passengers against each other, and against the terminal's concrete support columns. The passengers screamed out as they were thrown backwards, and as the plane's wings barreled into the terminal the remaining fuel detonated, filling the entire terminal with roaring flames.

Meanwhile, there was mayhem ensuing in the streets, instigated by the walking corpses.

Celestial Being's leaders had thought it wiser to remove people from their homes so they could be safer, but in reality, well-boarded windows and doors were ten times safer than the 'rescue' the military claimed they could provide.

Meanwhile, at Kira's next target, a group of survivors had managed to find a working pickup truck, specifically a supercharged Saleen S331, which was now being escorted by a military convoy.

First came the sound of screaming from within the group of zombies, which were now approaching the convoy, then came the sound of automatic machine gun fire as hundreds more, just like the others, came stumbling over the guardrail. Bullets were hitting, but they kept coming, even as they were being ripped to shreds by the automatic fire from over a dozen AK-47 assault rifles. At least thirty seconds of nonstop shooting passed, but the line kept advancing and soon they were only several yards from the convoy. Whenever one of the shadowed figures finally fell another was there to take its place, and there were still hundreds more of them coming over the guardrail, literally thousands in all. One of the figures in the vanguard stepped into the headlights of the truck.

It was a man, but the nose was missing and an eyeball was out of its socket and dangling against its cheek like a paddleball. It was limping from a bullet that had destroyed its left kneecap. But it kept coming, it's mouth open, teeth shining and saliva drooling all over its chin.

It looked hungry.

Then the hysteria truly began.

The women and children in the back of the truck were all screaming, some had already begun pouring out of the bed of the truck.

There was screaming and the sound of gnashing teeth.

Surges of automatic gunfire were rare now, being replaced with the quieter pop-pop-pop sound of handguns.

The man driving the Saleen S331 suddenly heard a loud electric crackle, followed an instant later by a deafening boom and he watched as a pair of large rail gun shells slammed into the huge group of undead from above. The high velocity shells instantly liquefied nearly fifty of the zombies, but the remains of the group kept advancing, not caring about their destroyed comrades.

The impact of the rail gun shells slamming into the ground also sent the entire truck, two and a half tons of steel and aluminum, plus passenger weight, careening backwards down the interstate.

Kira screamed as he brought his plasma cannons to bear. Then an instant later, an ear-shattering boom suddenly filled the sky, accompanied by a blindingly bright flash of light, as the amethyst-eyed man unleashed the Freedom Gundam's destructive arsenal, firing the plasma cannons and rail guns simultaneously, completely obliterating the still approaching horde of undead.

"Why is this shit even happening?!?" Kira roared in anger, his voice emanating through both the open communications line and the Freedom Gundam's external speaker system, but suddenly a beam blast sliced through the sky, piercing the Freedom's left arm and severing the limb. Kira scowled as he looked towards where the beam blast had originated and was shocked to see that the ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam was descending towards him.

Kira growled slightly, anger had been building inside of him, but finally the vision of a purple seed exploded inside his head. In an instant, Kira's eyes had faded into the washed out glaze of a SEED possessed individual, in addition, his eyes were now glowing with a bright golden light, while purple and black swirled in his pupils almost as though a tornado was confined within each of his eyes.

Everything around Kira instantly slowed down to a crawl, but he was still able to move at his normal speed. Without any hesitation, he opened a communications line to the Archangel, which had descended into the atmosphere a few days earlier. "Archangel, I need a replacement Chest Flyer, and a rocket anchor!"

A few seconds later, a replacement Chest Flyer, along with an arm mounted rocket anchor, which was a copy of the one from the Sword Striker Pack, were both launched from the Archangel's port-side launch catapult.

Kira sighed slightly as he ejected the damaged Chest Flyer. Two seconds later the replacement Chest Flyer docked, and then the rocket anchor from the Sword Striker attached to the Freedom's left forearm, finally the Freedom Gundam's eyes flashed with a bright yellow light.

* * *

And with this, Chapter 14 is complete.

Yes, my loyal readers, you read correctly, there are zombies.

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND FEEL FREE TO OFFER ANY IDEAS!**


	15. Heavenly Challenge

**Power of the Gods - Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems.

* * *

Kira Yamato scowled within the cockpit of the Freedom Gundam, as the Destiny Gundam freed and ignited its anti-ship sword and charged forward, its Wings of Light leaving a cloud of afteimages in its wake. However, the Freedom was far too quick and it effortlessly dodged the sword swipe.

Suddenly the Freedom's entire body flashed with a pure white light. When the light faded a few seconds later, the Gundam's face plate split, and as the two halves slid out of the way, a new faceplate slid out revealing a mouth, which was filled with large white teeth.

Kira grinned slightly as he then activated Freedom's hyper mode, morphing its primarily white finish into a shining gold, the armguards shifted up to protect the hands as various panels which covered the Gundam's body opened, revealing multiple thrusters and cooling systems, finally the armor on the Gundam's chest opened to reveal an energy multiplier behind the Gundam's chest mounted temporal inversion cannon.

As soon as Freedom had completed its initial hyper mode activation, its shoulders split down the middle, revealing that the shoulders actually housed weapons, specifically a pair of plasma cannons and a pair of temporal inversion cannons, which clicked into their standby position, aiming straight ahead.

The occupants of the now disabled Saleen S331 could only stare into the sky, watching in awe as a second face suddenly revealed itself on the Freedom's back, sliding out from under the main thruster array. In an instant, the eyes of the second face flashed with a bright yellow light as the vents on either side of the face began to spew large amounts of GN particles.

"So, the Destiny Gundam has been rebuilt." Kira muttered. "Who's piloting that shitty Gundam, anyway?"

Kira's question was answered only a few seconds later, as the pilot of the Destiny Gundam spoke to him. The amethyst-eyed man instantly reconigized the voice as that of God himself. "Oops, I seem to have unleashed a virus that reanimates the dead. Well since you destroyed an entire planet, wiping out countless species in the process, I'm sure you can deal with this little problem."

"No way! You're the one who unleashed this virus?!?" Kira yelled as the Freedom glared at the Destiny. Everyone watched as the physical shield, which the Freedom held in its right hand, suddenly phase shifted, displaying the words; 'God = sadastic bastard'

Kira growled as he activated the Freedom's Fusion System, becoming one with his Gundam. An instant later, the Freedom's holoshroud flickered to life, once more disguising the machine; with the appearance of a woman, with half-flayed skin, bleeding from multiple wounds, her eyes ripped out of her skull and her mouth sewn shut. Meanwhile, Kira extended the heat rod, which was contained within the shield on his left forearm, which was actually disguised with an extension of the holoshroud, so that the electrified and super-heated chain links of the whip looked like a bloodied spine growing from the back of his hand, while the beam rifle in the machine's right hand took the form of a large golden phallus.

"What the fuck?!?" Kira yelled in outrage when he suddenly noticed what his beam rifle now looked like, but as he stared at the rifle he was reminded of a YouTube video that he had seen years earlier entitled: The Man With the Golden Pingas, but he quickly stomped the distracting thoughts down as he once again stored the beam rifle on his machine's rear waist armor.

"You! I'll make you pay dearly for what you have put us through!" Kira yelled as he kicked the Destiny back, ignited a beam saber on the Freedom's right wrist and attempted to bisect the Destiny in two.

Unfortunately for him, the Destiny easily blocked the beam saber with its left hand, even though the Destiny wasn't actually touching Freedom's beam blade, an instant later, the Destiny grabbed the Freedom's outstretched arm and effortlessly tossed it away.

As the Freedom tumbled through the air, Kira watched as the vision of a purple seed exploded inside his head. In an instant, Kira's eyes had once again faded into the washed out glaze of a SEED possessed individual, in addition, his eyes were glowing with a bright golden light, while purple and black swirled in his pupils almost as though a tornado was confined within each of his eyes.

Everything around Kira instantly slowed down to a crawl, but he was still able to move at his normal speed.

Without any hesitation, the Freedom lunged towards the Destiny, and in less then a minute, Kira had managed to crush the left arm of the Destiny as well as its right wing. While still holding on to the arm, he then violently kicked off the Destiny, completely tearing off the arm in the process. Kira's assault was truely violent; to the point that the Freedom was fighting with its bare hands and leaving deep gouges within the Destiny's armor.

Kira glared at the now floundering Destiny as he freed and ignited two of his beam sabers, but they both instantly began to morph into a massive shape. The saber in the Freedom's right hand quickly began to glow and crack, giving way to a large, grotesque, two-handed blade, while the saber in the Freedom's left hand also began to glow and crack, this one giving way to an equally large, yet beautiful, two-handed blade. These were swords of legend, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur.

Soul Edge glowed with a blood red light, then to the horror of the immediate onlookers, the sword opened its eye. It blinked several times, looked around, then stared straight back at the Freedom, while Soul Calibur, glowed with a blue-white light.

Suddenly, the Freedom Gundam's eyes flashed with a bright white light, but they almost instantly returned to their previous yellow glow as a cross flare shot from the machine's eye mounted beam cannons, slamming into the Destiny, and erupting into the shape of a large pure white cross, which rose fifty miles above the surface of the planet.

"Eat shit and die!!!" Kira yelled as the Freedom Gundam held both of the legendary blades at arms length, while the temporal inversion cannons in the chest and shoulder of his machine began to glow with energy.

God knew that if he was hit by a trio of blasts from temporal inversion cannons, even he would have trouble getting back into the current timeline and he moved to dodge the three blasts, but it was not to be. In an instant, the trio of energy blasts engulfed the Destiny, forcing it from the timeline and Kira raised en eyebrow as God's last words resonated through his speakers. "OH SHI-!!!"

As Kira desended to the floor of the hanger on the Freedoms's zipline a few moments later, he was greeted by nearly deafening cheering.

* * *

And with this, Chapter 15 is finally complete.

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND FEEL FREE TO OFFER ANY IDEAS!**


	16. The Challenger’s True Identity

**Power of the Gods - Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or Gundam 00, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems.

* * *

Kira had been quick to find a cure to the virus that God had unleashed, which was now known world-wide as the Rage Virus.

Now, three months later, floating silently in orbit above the Earth, were more than four dozen ships, among them were ships of multiple classes, including; Archangel-class assault ships, Eternal-class support ships, Minerva-class battleships, Prometheus-class tactical cruisers, and Sovereign-class heavy cruisers.

Each of the ships were arranged in a defensive formation around a massive red, white and blue vessel; the new Eclipse-class Super Star Destroyer; Excalibur, which was approximately seventeen and a half miles in length.

The Eclipse-class Super Star Destroyer; Excalibur, due in part to its sheer size, had very heavy defenses, which included; Mirror Coated Phase Shift armor, "Geschmeidig Panzer" energy deflection armor, a Holoshroud Camouflage System, a GN field barrier and a Mirage Colloid Stealth System.

The ship was also very heavily armed, its weapons included ICBM Missile launchers, a World Devastator Cannon, a Sun Crusher Cannon, Flak cannons, Anti-Aircraft guns, Sidewinder Air-to-Air missile launchers, Omega Destroyer torpedoes, Singularity torpedoes, beam machine cannons, "Blitz" micro-missile launchers, rail cannons, scattering beam cannons and EMP cannons. Additionally the ship could be loaded with approximately 1,500,000 pounds of conventional or nuclear ordnance, in various configurations, allowing it to operate as a heavy strategic orbital bomber, a battleship escort, a battleshup transport, or an escort orbital bomber.

At the moment hundreds of mobile suits and ships were fighting against a single massive cube-shaped vessel, specifically a Borg Cube. Suddenly, without any warning, a positron beam rained down from above, attempting to snipe Kira, but he quickly evaded the blast before it could hit him. Everyone looked up, only to see the Destiny Gundam flying towards them, looking like an angel bringing destruction, instead of prosperity with its anti-ship sword.

Meanwhile, in the Excalibur's hanger bay, the Freedom and Strike Freedom were both being moved towards the launch catapults. As the two machines were secured to the catapult, the two women watched as the launch catapult doors slowly opened. After a few short seconds, the doors had opened completely and Meyrin Hawke's voice announced. "Freedom, Strike Freedom, launch paths clear, all systems green, you are both cleared for launch."

"Lacus Clyne, Freedom, taking off."

"Cagalli Yula Athha, Strike Freedom, launching."

The Excalibur shuddered ever so slightly as both of the launch catapults fired, the Freedom and the Strike Freedom both boosting out from the ship, each machine leaving a trail of glowing GN Particles in its wake.

"No...It can't be..." Kira gasped at the sight of the approaching Destiny Gundam, as he tried to find some kind of logical conclusion as to how the Destiny had come back after he had used his trio of temporal inversion cannons to force it out of the current timeline.

Kira's eyes widened at the sight of the Destiny, which had almost brought him death moments ago. The Destiny's Wings of Light left numerous afterimages in its wake as it flew towards him at high speed. The allied forces were too afraid to fight with beam sabers, instead resorting to beam rifles, which had no effect on the presumably destroyed enemy.

But it was just too fast for any of them to shoot down, and in the end, they died at the hands of the mighty blade it wielded. As it continued to approach, the Destiny Gundam fired its rail guns and plasma cannons at the fleet, destroying ten of the mobile suits with a single volley.

Having been attacked by the Destiny, all nearby mobile suits tried to engage their attacker with beam sabers, only to die in the end as its wings distracted their eyes, making them join their allies in death. One of the pilots managed to get behind the Destiny and was about to strike, but failed as the mobile suit immediately dodged, and then without warning, it grabbed the chest of the attacking mobile suit, firing a beam out of its hand at point blank, killing the pilot and giving the others a glimpse into more of the arsenal of this mobile suit.

Everyone near this angel of death fell like flies as even as it flew by and seemingly spared them, but they, like their comrades, ended up getting sliced in half by Destiny's anti-ship sword. Both Kira and Lacus were firing all of their weapons at Destiny. Only to have the beams reflected as Destiny seemed to catch the beam blasts, and then hurl them back towards them catching them both by surprise, and forcing them to block their own beam blasts.

While the Destiny had been distracted with Kira and Lacus, one of the numerous Murasame mobile suits had come from behind Destiny, grabbed its head, crushed it and then tore the head, which contained the now disabled cameras and sensors, off of the mobile suit. Kira sighed quietly as he then opened a communications line to the pilot of the Murasame and said. "Pilot, identify yourself."

Kira then watched as a small communications window opened in the bottom right corner of his monitor, showing a young woman with long blonde hair which was tied into a high ponytail, and the pilot smiled as she replied. "Ino Yamanaka, commander of the fifteenth Orb Union Defense Squadron, sir."

Before Kira could congratulate the young pilot, the now headless Destiny Gundam suddenly lunged towards her Murasame and severed its head with a beam saber, before then running its anti-ship sword straight through the cockpit from behind.

"Stop fighting, you moron!" Kira roared in anger as the Freedom's wings suddenly swung underneath the machine's arms. Then an instant later, two tactical forty-kiloton nuclear cruise missiles shot out from the relatively small spaces in between the Freedom's wings, both missiles taking off with a flash of exhaust.

Kira allowed a sadistic grin to cross his lips as both of the nuclear missiles slammed into the Destiny Gundam, both projectiles detonating almost simultaneously as they slammed into the chest of the enemy mobile suit, and in an instant, the Destiny Gundam was enveloped in a pair of massive nuclear fireballs, the intense heat from the twin nuclear blasts completely vaporizing it in less than a second.

_'I highly doubt that was actually God.'_ Kira thought to himself, as the Freedom Gundam streaked back towards the Excalibur, but suddenly his thoughts were interrupted as a green bolt of energy, specifically a Borg cutting beam, sliced through the blackness in front of him, before then slamming into a nearby Eternal-class support ship and slicing it cleanly in half.

Kira glared at the massive ship for a moment, before then pointing his left palm at the massive vessel and bathing it in the purplish cone of radiation energy from the Tranquility Directed Neutron Disabler mounted within the palm. Thanks to recent improvements and modifications, the Tranquility Directed Neutron Disabler was now effective against any and all known power sources.

Instantly the power systems onboard the Borg vessel shut down, leaving the huge ship dead in space. The Celestial Being fleet quickly moved in and began to pelt the huge ship with all of their weapons. Finally, two minutes later, after a non-stop barrage of machine gun fire, missiles, beam blasts and torpedoes. the huge Borg Cube finally exploded in a massive fireball.

A few minutes later, after making sure that there were no longer any immediate threats in the area, Kira carefully landed the Freedom Gundam in the Excalibur's hanger bay, and as soon as Kira's feet touched the deck, the voice of God boomed throughout the entire ship. "You are right, Kira. I was not the one piloting the Destiny Gundam. It was, in fact a very high ranking demon."

* * *

And with this, Chapter 16 is now complete.

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND FEEL FREE TO OFFER ANY IDEAS!**


	17. Invasion of Hell

**Power of the Gods - Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, Gundam 00, Doom, or Star Trek, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems.

* * *

"We have achieved many great things," Kira exclaimed as he stood on the bridge of the Excalibur, "but we cannot stop here. We are warriors by nature, and warriors we must remain, or eternal bliss will become dull and repetitive. I say we invade hell. There must be billions of souls who are languishing there, ready to repent and be rescued."

Kira looked around, expecting enthusiastic acclaim. Instead, there was complete silence, finally someone spoke up. "Invade hell?! What kind of dumb idea is that? Heaven already has more than enough con-artists, terrorists, prostitutes, child abusers and serial killers who had repented at the last minute!"

Kira glared heatedly at the source of the voice; Hope Yamato. After a few seconds of silence, Kira said. "Hope, countless people all of whom were otherwise normal were sent to Hell because they were atheists." He paused for a moment, and then he added. "If you want, you can always stay behind, Hope."

The amethyst-eyed woman opened her mouth to reply, but before she could say anything, alarms began to sound as an automatic siren and warning announcement blared throughout the ship. "ALL HANDS REPEL BOARDERS. ALL HANDS REPEL BOARDERS!"

Now, less then five minutes later, Kira appeared to be wearing a helmet, as well as black, red and white armor, although the armor was in reality the Freedom Gundam. Cagalli, Hope, Lacus and Murrue also appeared to be wearing nothing more then armor, although, just like Kira, their armor was, in reality, their Gundams. Cagalli was wearing the shining golden armor of the Akatsuki, Hope was wearing the white, blue and red armor of the Destiny Gundam, Lacus was wearing the light red armor of the Infinite Justice Gundam, and Murrue was wearing the crimson armor of the Epyon Gundam.

As soon as the alarms had begun to sound, Kira ran towards the hanger, followed closely by Cagalli, Hope Lacus and Murrue. Once there, they each climbed into the cockpit of their Gundams, activated the Fusion System, and then utilized their more god-like abilities to 'shrink' the machines so that they were now the height of an average human. Even though the Gundams were now essentially armor, they still possessed all of their advanced weapons.

Kira now stood in one of the high-ceilinged corridors onboard the Excalibur, glaring at the humanoid demon that now stood in his way. Its skin was a very dark color, almost black. It had somewhat insect-type plates covering its body, an exoskeleton of sorts. Beneath these plates was a muscular body, though strangely deformed and inhuman. Its muscles stretched to its arms, which ended in a large hand with five fingers with five long claws, and its feet were the same story.

Kira watched, his expression completely stoic, as the demon raised its head and hissed at him. Then the amethyst-eyed man saw that the creature had about a dozen eyes sprayed across its face, each one glowing red in some malicious, hungry manner as it examined him. In addition, the creature's mouth was filled with long, sharp fangs.

Suddenly, the creature lashed out at Kira, throwing three fireballs in quick succession, but he quickly moved his right arm over his chest, igniting his beam shield and blocking the projectiles.

Kira laughed at the pathetic lack of firepower, which this hideous creature possessed. An instant later, Kira deactivated his beam shield and ignited his Wings of Light, countless glowing afterimages trailing behind him as he took to the air.

In an instant, the plasma cannons, which were folded behind Kira's shoulders, swung forward, as the hip mounted rail cannons also clicked into their firing position, all of the weapons were quickly charging up, and at the same time, Kira drew his wings far back behind his body.

A fraction of a second later, there was a deafening boom, along with a blindingly bright flash of light as Kira suddenly snapped his wings forward like a pair of bullwhips, in the same instant, the plasma cannons, rail cannons, and dual multi-phase cannons all fired.

In an instant, the area between Kira, and the demon was filled with thousands upon thousands of brightly glittering projectiles, which when the Freedom was at its normal size, were actually fifty caliber bullets, as well as multiple beam weapons.

The razor-sharp pinions shot from the Freedom's wings as they whipped toward the enemy, sending a hell storm of crystalline daggers streaking toward the enemy. The beam weapons hit first, tearing through the demon's armor-like exoskeleton, and clearing the way for the crystalline daggers, which hit only a fraction of a second later, embedding themselves into the body of the creature, the pain stabbing into its chest, abdomen, legs and arms, it's face, eyes…everywhere.

Kira winced slightly as the demon let out an ear-piercing shriek as it fell onto its back, the impact with the steel floor forcing the razor-sharp pinions slightly deeper into its body. The creature twitched a few times before its body finally became still.

Kira slowly and cautiously walked into the mess hall after a few uneventful moments, but he instantly froze as he laid eyes on a group of five demons.

The gigantic figure, which seemed to be leading the group, lumbered ahead of Kira, its back to him, and he instantly dubbed the massive creature with the seemingly appropriate name 'Hell-knight'. Almost immediately, the huge creature stopped, turned to face the amethyst-eyed man and began to stomp towards him. Kira's eyes widened as the biggest monster yet slowly emerged from the shadows.

It's skin was a shiny grey, stretched over a body that must've been at least twice his height. Its large head was placed low, on the same latitude as its massive shoulders, joined by a short but prominent neck. The head was large, giving a look of remote intelligence, with the distinct outline of a monstrous, inhuman skull, within which lay two small, black, hungry eyes. Between and above the two eyes were two nostrils that joined at the top, and to finish off this beauty's face was a mouth big enough to decapitate a full-grown man with a single bite. It didn't have any fangs, though that didn't ease the tension; its mouth was like that of a human, though raised to the fifth power in dimensions.

Beneath this was a massive chest, two thick arms ending in three equally massive claws. Underneath were its legs, oddly joined like those of a goat or some other hoofed mammal.

The other four demons, which Kira instantly dubbed 'Pinky' had a large head that blended into its body, there was no neck. At the bottom was the biggest mouth he'd ever seen. Even while the creature's mouth was closed, its fangs protruded outward, as those of a crocodile, except these fangs had a different shape and must've been twice as big. Above the mouth was a long, smooth curved surface, no eyes, nose, anything. However, Kira had a feeling that concealed beneath the smooth dome were some sort of sensors that replaced the need for other sensing organs.

From behind its empty mug came an exposed spine. From the sides sprouted the front legs, muscular, ending in three-toed stubby claws, and from the waist down, the beast was entirely mechanical: its rear legs, its rear end.

The four quad-legged monstrosities turned to face Kira at the same time as the massive hell-knight, and the amethyst-eyed man couldn't help but notice the large amount of saliva dripping off their bared, gigantic fangs.

* * *

And so, with this, chapter 17 is complete.

Well, things are going to hell, both figuratively and literally.

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND FEEL FREE TO OFFER ANY IDEAS!**


	18. Repelling the Invasion

**Power of the Gods - Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, Gundam 00, Star Trek, or Star Wars, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems.

* * *

As the five demons charged towards him, Kira merely rolled his eyes and unleashed a full-burst from his weapons. The beam blasts and rail gun shells effortlessly tore through the demons, instantly reducing them to nothing more than variously sized lumps of blood soaked flesh.

Meanwhile, Cagalli and Lacus had reached one the observation decks on the port side of the ship, but when they looked out the window, their jaws dropped in horror and disbelief. Floating in the blackness beside the Excalibur was a massive red and black ship. The two women saw that the ship was as large, if not larger than the Excalibur. The ship also seemed to be quite heavily armed, and was built of bone, steel, flesh, corruption, and death.

"Lacus, I seriously think that we should try to get to the bridge." Cagalli said after a few seconds of silence had passed. "At least from there, we will be able to open fire on that ship and to hopefully drive it away."

Lacus quickly nodded towards her blonde-haired lover and with a flash, they both took off, occasionally utilizing the thrusters of their Gundams to make their trip that much faster, or to get around tight turns.

However, in their hurry to get back to the bridge of the Excalibur, Cagalli and Lacus almost tripped over a spider. A gigantic meter-long spider with a human head for a body.

After watching the two women for a long moment, the thing roared, revealing its fangs, as two more of the spideresque entities dropped from the ceiling, spiraling downward on their webs until their legs met the steel decks with a clang.

Both women stared at the unearthly arthropods for a few seconds, before the three creatures lunged at them.

"Well, whatever demented mind engineered these things must've been very pissed off when one of its workers mounted the head upside down." The blonde-haired princess of the Orb Union joked, as she and Lacus dodged the three attackers.

"Oh, really? What was your first clue, Cagalli?" The pink-haired princess of ZAFT sarcastically replied as she snapped up her beam rifle and sniped two of the creatures, while Cagalli ignited a beam saber and cleaved the third one in half.

Murrue and Hope, whom were a few decks above the two princesses, had also seen the massive ship hovering nearby, and just like Cagalli and Lacus, they had also concluded that the best course of action was to get back the Excalibur's bridge.

As the two women rounded a corner, they noticed half a dozen human heads, which were floating in mid air. The faces of the creatures were modified to a level where they barely resembled those of a human; their eyes were a shining white. The jaws had been replaced with a row of needle-like three-inch long teeth that protruded outward. The lower jaw was wide and muscular, definitely not human.

From the back of their heads sprouted some metallic parts, which were unmistakably a stout rocket engine, out of which a small fire burned.

Being careful not to give away their position, the two women quickly sniped the floating creatures with their beam rifles, before then continuing towards their destination.

After nearly an hour, Kira had finally met up with Cagalli, Lacus, Hope and Murrue. The five of them were now on their way towards the bridge, but as they approached the door, one of the panels beneath them suddenly popped up and flew in the air, and out from beneath where the panel had been, popped an imp's face, the creature hissed loudly as it jumped up in the air, lunging forward.

The imp wanted meat. Instead, it got a face-full of beam weapons and rail gun shells.

"FUCK YOU!" Kira shrieked in rage as he instinctively unleashed a full-burst from his weapons. The impact of the beam weapons and rail gun shells at point-blank range instantly vaporized the creature, leaving nothing more than a foul stench in the air.

"Now then," Murrue said, as she led the group onto the bridge. "Let's end this."

"Yes, Ma'am!" The other four chorused in unison as they quickly took positions around the bridge. Hope was at the weapons, Lacus was at the Sensors, Cagalli was at the Helm, and finally, Kira took his position beside his Captain.

"Hope, target their engines, I don't want them to be able to run from us while we kick their asses." Murrue sadistically ordered. Hope nodded as she tapped a few buttons on the control panel.

"Captain, they are powering their weapons systems." Lacus said.

"Cagalli, random evasive maneuvers!" Murrue commanded.

The demonic ship opened fire on the currently stationary Excalibur with a blood red energy beam, but the blast missed completely, not even impacting with the shield bubble that surrounded the ship.

"Ha, they can't even hit us when we're stationary!" Cagalli laughed as the Excalibur began to move forward, while also turning to face the enemy ship, however, just before the Excalibur had completely turned around, it suddenly hurled itself into hyperspace, and in an instant, it dropped out of hyperspace, now within range of a huge Borg controlled space station, with the demonic enemy ship following only a half second behind.

The vast Borg station stretched across space like a great spider's web. Countless huge, interconnected structures were arrayed together in an intricate latticework, stitched together in a maze of metal. It was at once overwhelmingly massive, yet curiously delicate and empty.

Thousands of cubes swept back and forth through its structure, pausing in their rounds to examine the new arrival, then a familiar chorus of voices sounded through the bridge audio system onboard both ships. "We are the Borg. Prepare to be assimilated. Your existence, as you know it, is over. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness−" Murrue had heard this speech before, and as if on instinct, she made a cut−off motion with her hand, and the voice was silenced.

"Fire the World Devastator Cannon, ten percent power." She ordered and a few short seconds later, she felt a powerful vibration in the deck plates beneath her feet, as colossal energies surged within the Excalibur's city−sized bulk.

A massive stream of destructive energy hurtled out of the great ship's bow and raced toward a point at the fringe of the array, and Murrue watched impassively as it slammed into its target with a blinding flash. The shockwave exploded outwards, obliterating ships and structures for millions of miles in every direction, creating a sphere of destruction in which nothing but white−hot superheated metal fragments and vapor remained.

Aboard the Excalibur, Murrue Ramius was about to demonstrate her next trick. The ship shuddered as the shockwave approached, and two seconds before it hit, she barked out a critical order. "Activate phase cloak!"

The Excalibur shimmered, and then vanished, much to the astonishment of the crew of the demonic ship, but they didn't have any time to contemplate what had happened, as the massive shockwave enveloped their ship and obliterated them.

The massive shockwave hurtled toward the invisible Excalibur and Murrue recoiled on instinct as the entire bridge blazed with a blinding white light. At first, she thought the cloak had failed, and that she was dying, however, soon enough, the light faded and she realized that the cloak had worked perfectly. The monstrous shockwave had just passed _through _her body, and as the remnants of the huge, destructive shockwave continued to pass through the ship, without effect, she began to laugh.

Even though the Excalibur had seemed to escape both the hellish invasion as well as the recent, yet massively one-sided battle completely unharmed, no one knew that, before the demons left the ship, they had planted multiple time bombs around the ship's primary reactors, main engines and shield generators.

* * *

So, chapter 18 is done.

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND FEEL FREE TO OFFER ANY IDEAS!**


	19. Mechanical Files

**Mechanical files**

* * *

**ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam**

**Model number:** ZGMF-X19A  
**Code name:** ∞ Justice Gundam**  
Unit type:** prototype assault mobile suit  
**Manufacturer:** Three Ships Alliance (based on a design by ZAFT)  
**Operator(s):** Three Ships Alliance; Celestial Being  
**Accommodation: **pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**First deployment:** Unknown  
**Dimensions: **overall height 19.90 meters  
**Weight:** max gross weight 78.25 metric tons  
**Armor materials:** unknown  
**Powerplant:** ultracompact hyper deuterion nuclear reactor, power output rating unknown, GN Drive  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Mirror Coated Phase Shift (MCPS) armor; Neutron Jammer Canceler; Fatum-01 backpack/subflight lifter, can be separated from main body and remote-controlled for attack or use as subflight system; Wings of Light; Neutron Jammer; Neutron Jammer Canceller  
**Fixed armaments:** 2x MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" beam saber, stored on hips, hand-carried in use; 2x MMI-M19L 14mm dual machine gun, fire-linked, mounted in head; 2x MMI-GAU26 17.5mm chest-mounted CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in chest; 2x MR-Q15A "Griffon" beam blade, mounted in knees; MX2002 beam carry shield, mounted on left arm, includes EEQ8 Grapple Stinger, RQM55 "Shining Edge" beam boomerang; Fatum-01 backpack/subflight lifter: 2x MA-6J "Hyper Fortis" beam cannon; 2x MA-M02S "Preface Lacerta" retracted beam cannon-mounted short beam saber; 2x MR-Q17X "Griffon 2" beam blade, mounted on wings; MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" lifter tip beam saber; 2x dragon fang, mounted on arms  
**Optional fixed armaments (docked with METEOR): **2x 120cm high-energy beam cannon, 2x 93.7cm high-energy beam cannon, 2x MA-X200 beam sword , 77x 60cm "Erinaceus" anti-ship missile launchers (22 per pod, 12 per arm unit, 9 on tail fin)  
**Optional hand armaments:** MA-M1911 high-energy beam rifle, power rating unknown  
**Appearance:** The same as the Infinite Justice Gundam in the anime

* * *

**GN-000D Destiny Gundam**

**Model number: **GN-000D**  
Code name: **Destiny Gundam**  
Unit type: **prototype assault mobile suit**  
Manufacturer(s):** Integrated Design Bureau, Three Ships Alliance, Celestial Being  
**Operator(s):** Three Ships Aliance; Celestial Being**  
First deployment: **Unknown**  
Accommodation: **pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso**  
Dimensions: **overall height 21.05 meters**  
Weight: **max gross weight 79.44 metric tons**  
Construction:** unknown**  
Powerplant:** ultracompact hyper deuterion nuclear reactor, power output rating unknown; 3x GN Drive; Mk I Warp Core, power output rating unknown**  
Equipment and design features: **sensors, range unknown; Mirror Coated Phase Shift (MCPS) armor; Wings of Light; Neutron Jammer; Neutron Jammer Canceller; "Geschmeidig Panzer" energy deflection armor; Holoshroud Camouflage System; "Tribulus" Energy-draining system; hardpoints for docking with METEOR; 4x search light, mounted on hips, torso and head; GN field barrier; Trans-Am System; Self-regeneration System; Mirage Colloid Stealth System; Self-destruct system**  
Fixed armaments: **2x MMI-GAU26 17.5mm CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; 2x MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" beam shield generator, mounted on wrists; 2x RQM60F "Flash-Edge 2" beam boomerang, mounted on shoulders, hand-carried in use; MMI-714 "Arondight" anti-ship sword, stored in right wing, hand-carried in use; M2000GX high-energy long-range beam cannon; stored in left wing, hand-carried in use; 2x MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" palm beam cannon, mounted on palms; 2x MA-M01 "Lacerta" beam saber, stored in hip armor, hand-carried in use; 2x M100 "Balaena" plasma beam cannon, stored in wings, mounted over shoulders in use in HiMAT mode; 2x MMI-M15 "Xiphias" rail cannon, folded underneath hips, spread out in use in HiMAT (High Mobility Aerial Tactics) mode; 2x 12.5mm anti-infantry gun, fire-linked, mounted in feet; 2x beam saber, 1 mounted on each arm; "Scylla" 580mm energy cannon, power rating unknown, operable only in mobile armor attack mode; "Tranquility" Directed Neutron Disabler, mounted on palms  
**Optional fixed armaments:** buster shield, equipped with beam blade and beam shield, mounted on either arm, can be launched at taget and retrieved  
**Optional fixed armaments (docked with METEOR): **2x 120cm high-energy beam cannon, 2x 93.7cm high-energy beam cannon, 2x MA-X200 beam sword , 77x 60cm "Erinaceus" anti-ship missile launchers (22 per pod, 12 per arm unit, 9 on tail fin)**  
Optional hand armaments: **MA-BAR73/S high-energy beam rifle, power rating unknown, stored in recharge rack on rear waist armor, hand-carried in use; twin buster rifle, can be separated into two separate single-barrel buster rifles; EMP Cannon, power rating unknown, stored in recharge rack on rear waist armor, hand-carried in use  
**Appearance:** The same as the Destiny Gundam in the anime

* * *

**GN-000F Freedom Gundam**

**M****odel number:** GN-000F  
**Code name:** Freedom Gundam  
**Unit type:** prototype transformable assault mobile suit  
**Manufacturer(s):** Integrated Design Bureau, Three Ships Alliance, Celestial Being  
**Operator(s):** Three Ships Alliance; Celestial Being  
**First deployment:** unknown  
**Pilot(s):** Kira Yamato  
**Accommodation: **pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions: **head height 18.05 meters  
**Weight:** max gross weight 71.5 metric tons  
**Armor materials:** unknown  
**Powerplant(s):** ultracompact hyper deuterion nuclear reactor, power output rating unknown, 3x GN Drive; Mk I Warp Core, power output rating unknown; ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Mirror Coated Phase Shift (MCPS) armor; Wings of Light; Neutron Jammer; Neutron Jammer Canceller; "Geschmeidig Panzer" energy deflection armor; Holoshroud Camouflage System; "Tribulus" Energy-draining system; hardpoints for docking with METEOR; 4x search light, mounted on hips, torso and head; 2x warp engines, one in each shoulder; hardpoints for mounting Striker packs; hardpoints for mounting Silhouette packs; GN field barrier; Trans-Am System; Self-regeneration System; Mirage Colloid Stealth System; Self-destruct system  
**Fixed armaments:** 4x MA-M01 "Lacerta" beam saber, two stored on hips, two stored in shoulders, hand-carried in use; 4x MA-M82S "Defiant" beam dagger, stored in legs, hand-carried in use; 2x MA-M105 "Lacerta" beam sword, stored on back, hand-carried in use; 2x MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS, fire-linked, mounted on head; 2x MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in chest; 2x beam machine cannon, fire-linked, mounted in torso; 2x M100 "Balaena" plasma beam cannon, stored in wings, mounted over shoulders in use in HiMAT mode, can be removed from wings and used as a double-barreled rifle, or two single-barrel rifles; 2x MMI-M15 "Xiphias" rail cannon, folded underneath hips, spread out in use in HiMAT (High Mobility Aerial Tactics) mode; shield, mounted on either forearm; 2x MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" palm beam cannon, mounted on palms; 2x MR-Q15A "Griffon" beam blade, mounted in knees; MMI-714 "Arondight" anti-ship sword, stored in right wing, hand-carried in use; M2000GX high-energy long-range beam cannon; stored in left wing, hand-carried in use; 2x MX2200 beam shield generator, mounted on forearms; 2x MA-M21KF high-energy beam rifle, stored on hips, hand-carried in use, can be combined; 2x RQM60F "Flash-Edge 2" beam boomerang/saber, mounted on elbows, hand-carried in use; 2x MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" palm beam cannon, mounted on palms; 2x 12.5mm anti-infantry gun, fire-linked, mounted in feet; 2x beam saber, 1 mounted on each arm; beam sword, directly powered by generator via cable, stored in rack on right hip armor, hand-carried in use; "Scylla" 580mm energy cannon, power rating unknown, operable only in mobile armor attack mode; 32x titanium plated teeth, mounted in mouth, 16 on lower jaw, 16 on upper jaw; 2x Multi-phase beam cannon, mounted in torso; Temporal Inversion Cannon, mounted in torso; "Tranquility" Directed Neutron Disabler, mounted on palms; 2x dragon fang, mounted on arms; 2x "Cross-flare" beam cannon, one mounted in each eye  
**Optional fixed armaments:** buster shield, equipped with beam blade and beam shield, mounted on either arm, can be launched at taget and retrieved; 2x "Panzer Eisen" rocket anchor, one mounted on each forearm, 2x "Midas Messer" beam boomerang, mounted on each forearm; shield, mounted on either forearm, mounts heat rod, retractable  
**Optional fixed armaments (docked with METEOR): **2x 120cm high-energy beam cannon, 2x 93.7cm high-energy beam cannon, 2x MA-X200 beam sword, 77x 60cm "Erinaceus" anti-ship missile launchers (22 per pod, 12 per arm unit, 9 on tail fin)  
**Optional hand armaments: **MA-M20 "Lupus" beam rifle, power rating unknown, stored in recharge rack on rear waist armor, hand-carried in use; twin buster rifle, can be separated into two separate single-barrel buster rifles, stored in recharge rack on back, hand-carried in use; EMP Cannon, power rating unknown, stored in recharge rack on rear waist armor, hand-carried in use; twin beam scythe, equipped with rocket engine for additional swinging force, stored in recharge rack on back, hand-carried in use; pistol, clip-fed, 15 shots per clip, stored on right hip, hand-carried in use  
**Remote weapons:** EQFU-3X Super DRAGOON (Disconnected Rapid Armament Group Overlook Operation Network) mobile weapon wings (mounts 24x MA-80V beam assault cannon; 24x MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" beam shield generator)  
**Other design features:** Anti-theft alarm system with keyless entry, dual zone shock sensors, and long range theft alert pager system (an attempt to stop those pesky Gundam-jacks)  
**Optional equipment:** 2x space booster, mounted on back; 2x high maneuver thrusters, one mounted on each shoulder  
**Appearance:** The same as the Freedom Gundam in the anime, except with the addition of the elbow mounted beam boomerangs, the wings of Wing Zero Custom, and the physical shield of the Wing Gundam Zero

* * *

**GN-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam**

**Model number:** GN-000SF  
**Code name:** Strike Freedom Gundam  
**Unit type:** prototype transformable assault mobile suit  
**Manufacturer(s):** Integrated Design Bureau, Three Ships Alliance, Celestial Being  
**Operator(s):** Three Ships Alliance; Celestial Being  
**First deployment:** unknown  
**Pilot(s):** Kira Yamato, Murrue Ramius  
**Accommodation: **pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions: **head height 18.05 meters  
**Weight:** max gross weight 71.5 metric tons  
**Armor materials:** unknown  
**Powerplant:** ultracompact hyper deuterion nuclear reactor, power output rating unknown, GN Drive; Mk I Warp Core, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Mirror Coated Phase Shift (MCPS) armor; Wings of Light; Neutron Jammer; Neutron Jammer Canceller; "Geschmeidig Panzer" energy deflection armor; Holoshroud Camouflage System; "Tribulus" Energy-draining system; hardpoints for docking with METEOR; 4x search light, mounted on hips, torso and head; GN field barrier; Trans-Am System; Self-regeneration System; Mirage Colloid Stealth System; Self-destruct system  
**Fixed armaments:** 4x MA-M01 "Lacerta" beam saber, two stored on hips, two stored in shoulders, hand-carried in use; 4x MA-M82S "Defiant" beam dagger, stored in legs, hand-carried in use; 2x MA-M105 "Lacerta" beam sword, stored on back, hand-carried in use; 2x MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS, fire-linked, mounted on head; 2x MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in chest; 2x beam machine cannon, fire-linked, mounted in torso; 2x M100 "Balaena" plasma beam cannon, stored in wings, mounted over shoulders in use in HiMAT mode, can be removed from wings and used as a double-barreled rifle, or two single-barrel rifles; 2x MMI-M15 "Xiphias" rail cannon, folded underneath hips, spread out in use in HiMAT (High Mobility Aerial Tactics) mode; shield, mounted on either forearm; 2x MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" palm beam cannon, mounted on palms; 2x MR-Q15A "Griffon" beam blade, mounted in knees; 2x MX2200 beam shield generator, mounted on forearms; 2x MA-M21KF high-energy beam rifle, stored on hips, hand-carried in use, can be combined; 2x RQM60F "Flash-Edge 2" beam boomerang/saber, mounted on elbows, hand-carried in use; 2x MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" palm beam cannon, mounted on palms; 2x 12.5mm anti-infantry gun, fire-linked, mounted in feet; 2x beam saber, 1 mounted on each arm; "Scylla" 580mm energy cannon, power rating unknown, operable only in mobile armor attack mode; "Tranquility" Directed Neutron Disabler, mounted on palms  
**Optional fixed armaments:** buster shield, equipped with beam blade and beam shield, mounted on either arm, can be launched at taget and retrieved  
**Optional fixed armaments (docked with METEOR): **2x 120cm high-energy beam cannon, 2x 93.7cm high-energy beam cannon, 2x MA-X200 beam sword, 77x 60cm "Erinaceus" anti-ship missile launchers (22 per pod, 12 per arm unit, 9 on tail fin)  
**Optional hand armaments: **2x MA-M21KF high-energy beam rifle, stored on hips, hand-carried in use, can be combined; MA-M20 "Lupus" beam rifle, power rating unknown, stored in recharge rack on rear waist armor, hand-carried in use; twin buster rifle, can be separated into two separate single-barrel buster rifles, stored in recharge rack on back, hand-carried in use; EMP Cannon, power rating unknown, stored in recharge rack on rear waist armor, hand-carried in use; twin beam scythe, equipped with rocket engine for additional swinging force, stored in recharge rack on back, hand-carried in use  
**Remote weapons:** EQFU-3X Super DRAGOON (Disconnected Rapid Armament Group Overlook Operation Network) mobile weapon wings (mounts 24x MA-80V beam assault cannon; 24x MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" beam shield generator)  
**Other design features:** Anti-theft alarm system with keyless entry, dual zone shock sensors, and long range theft alert pager system (an attempt to stop those pesky Gundam-jacks)  
**Optional equipment:** 2x space booster, mounted on back; 2x high maneuver thrusters, one mounted on each shoulder  
**Appearance:** The same as the Strike Freedom Gundam in the anime

* * *

**GN-X10E Epyon Gundam**

**Model number:** GN-X10E  
**Code name:** Epyon Gundam  
**Unit type:** prototype transformable assault mobile suit  
**Manufacturer(s):** Integrated Design Bureau, Three Ships Alliance, Celestial Being  
**Operator(s):** Three Ships Alliance; Celestial Being  
**First deployment:** unknown  
**Pilot(s):** Kira Yamato, Murrue Ramius  
**Accommodation: **pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions: **head height 18.05 meters  
**Weight:** max gross weight 70.01 metric tons  
**Armor materials:** unknown  
**Powerplant:** ultracompact hyper deuterion nuclear reactor, power output rating unknown, GN Drive; Mk I Warp Core, power output rating unknown; ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Mirror Coated Phase Shift (MCPS) armor; Wings of Light; Neutron Jammer; Neutron Jammer Canceller; "Geschmeidig Panzer" energy deflection armor; Holoshroud Camouflage System; "Tribulus" Energy-draining system; hardpoints for docking with METEOR; 4x search light, mounted on hips, torso and head; GN field barrier; Trans-Am System; Self-regeneration System; Mirage Colloid Stealth System; Self-destruct system  
**Fixed armaments:** 4x MA-M01 "Lacerta" beam saber, two stored on hips, two stored in shoulders, hand-carried in use; 2x MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS, fire-linked, mounted on head; 2x MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in chest; 2x beam machine cannon, fire-linked, mounted in torso; 2x M100 "Balaena" plasma beam cannon, stored in wings, mounted over shoulders in use in HiMAT mode, can be removed from wings and used as a double-barreled rifle, or two single-barrel rifles; 2x MMI-M15 "Xiphias" rail cannon, folded underneath hips, spread out in use in HiMAT (High Mobility Aerial Tactics) mode; 2x MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" palm beam cannon, mounted on palms; 2x MX2200 beam shield generator, mounted on forearms; 2x MA-M21KF high-energy beam rifle, stored on hips, hand-carried in use, can be combined; 2x MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" palm beam cannon, mounted on palms; 2x 12.5mm anti-infantry gun, fire-linked, mounted in feet; 2x beam saber, 1 mounted on each arm; beam sword, directly powered by generator via cable, stored in rack on right hip armor, hand-carried in use; Temporal Inversion Cannon, mounted in torso; "Scylla" 580mm energy cannon, power rating unknown, operable only in mobile armor attack mode; "Tranquility" Directed Neutron Disabler, mounted on palms; 2x dragon fang, mounted on arms  
**Optional fixed armaments:** buster shield, equipped with beam blade and beam shield, mounted on either arm, can be launched at taget and retrieved; buster shield, mounted on either forearm, mounts heat rod, retractable  
**Optional fixed armaments (docked with METEOR): **2x 120cm high-energy beam cannon, 2x 93.7cm high-energy beam cannon, 2x MA-X200 beam sword, 77x 60cm "Erinaceus" anti-ship missile launchers (22 per pod, 12 per arm unit, 9 on tail fin)  
**Optional hand armaments: **MA-M20 "Lupus" beam rifle, power rating unknown, stored in recharge rack on rear waist armor, hand-carried in use; twin buster rifle, can be separated into two separate single-barrel buster rifles, stored in recharge rack on back, hand-carried in use; EMP Cannon, power rating unknown, stored in recharge rack on rear waist armor  
**Other design features:** Anti-theft alarm system with keyless entry, dual zone shock sensors, and long range theft alert pager system (an attempt to stop those pesky Gundam-jacks)  
**Optional equipment:** 2x space booster, mounted on back; 2x high maneuver thrusters, one mounted on each shoulder  
**Appearance:** The same as the Epyon Gundam in the anime

* * *

**ORB-01 Akatsuki**

**Model number: **ORB-01**  
Code name: **Akatsuki**  
Unit type: **prototype attack use mobile suit**  
Manufacturer:** Morgenroete, Inc.  
**Operator(s): **Orb Union; Three Ships Alliance**  
First deployment: **Unknown  
**Pilot(s):** Cagalli Yula Athha, Kira Yamato**  
Accommodation: **pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso**  
Dimensions: **overall height 18.74 meters (standard version) **  
Weight: **empty 69.6 metric tons (standard version); 87.82 metric tons ("Owashi" sky pack); 90.00 metric tons ("Shiranui" space pack) **  
Armor materials: **unknown**  
Powerplant(s):** ultracompact hyper deuterion nuclear reactor, power output rating unknown; GN Drive**  
Equipment and design features: **sensors, range unknown; Mirror Coated Phase Shift (MCPS) armor; Wings of Light; Neutron Jammer; Neutron Jammer Canceller; Wings of Light; Holoshroud Camouflage System; "Tribulus" Energy-draining system; GN field barrier; Trans-Am System; Self-regeneration System; Mirage Colloid Stealth System; Self-destruct system**  
Fixed armaments: **Type 73J2 prototype twin beam saber, stored on main body, hand-carried in use; 2x MSM5D 12.5mm CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; Model 71 defense shield, mounted on left arm  
**"Owashi" Sky Striker: **2x Type 73F modified high-energy beam cannon  
**"Shiranui" Space Striker: **7x guided mobile beam turret system: M531R remote control unit (beam cannon; 2x beam gun; beam shield emitter)  
**Optional hand armaments:** Type 72D5 "Hyakurai" beam rifle, power rating unknown; twin buster rifle, can be separated into two separate single-barrel buster rifles; EMP Cannon, power rating unknown  
**Appearance:** The same as the Akatsuki Gundam in the anime

* * *

**GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh**

**Model number:** GN-004  
**Code name:** Gundam Nadleeh  
**Unit type:** Trial system mobile suit  
**Manufacturer(s):** Celestial Being  
**Operator(s):** Three Ships Alliance; Celestial Being  
**First deployment:** unknown  
**Pilot(s):** unknown  
**Accommodation: **pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions: **head height 18.1 meters  
**Weight:** max gross weight 54.0 metric tons  
**Armor materials:** unknown  
**Powerplant(s):** ultracompact hyper deuterion nuclear reactor, power output rating unknown, GN Drive; ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Mirror Coated Phase Shift (MCPS) armor; Neutron Jammer; Neutron Jammer Canceller; hardpoints for mounting Striker packs; hardpoints for mounting Silhouette packs; Trial System; GN field barrier; Trans-Am System; Mirage Colloid Stealth System; Self-destruct system  
**Armament:** 2x 2-barrel GN cannon, stored on shoulders, hand-carried in use, 2x beam saber, stored in hips, hand-carried in use, GN beam rifle, stored on rear waist armor, hand-carried in use, shield, mounted on either forearm  
**Optional hand armaments: **MA-M20 "Lupus" beam rifle, power rating unknown, hand-carried in use; twin buster rifle, can be separated into two separate single-barrel buster rifles, hand-carried in use; EMP Cannon, power rating unknown, hand-carried in use  
**Remote weapons:** EQFU-3X Super DRAGOON (Disconnected Rapid Armament Group Overlook Operation Network) mobile weapon hair (mounts 24x MA-80V beam assault cannon; 24x MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" beam shield generator  
**Appearance:** The same as the Gundam Nadleeh in the anime

* * *

**GN-12SMS Taurus**

**M****odel number:** GN-12SMS  
**Code name:** Taurus  
**Unit type:** mass production transformable mobile suit  
**Manufacturer:** Celestial Being; Clyne Faction  
**Operator(s):** Three Ships Alliance/Clyne Faction, Celestial Being  
**First deployment:** unknown  
**Accommodation:** pilot only for standard mobile suit type, in standard cockpit in torso; N/A for mobile doll type  
**Dimensions:** head height 18.5 meters  
**Weight:** empty 7.9 metric tons; max gross weight unknown  
**Armor materials:** titanium alloy  
**Powerplant(s):** ultracompact ultracompact hyper deuterion nuclear reactor, power output rating unknown, GN Drive; ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Mirror Coated Phase Shift (MCPS) armor; Wings of Light; Neutron Jammer; Neutron Jammer Canceller; "Geschmeidig Panzer" energy deflection armor; GN field barrier; Trans-Am System; Mirage Colloid Stealth System; optional mobile doll AI control system; Self-destruct system  
**Fixed armaments:** none  
**Optional hand armaments:** beam rifle; beam cannon; beam saber; shield  
**Appearance:** The same as the Taurus mobile doll in the anime

* * *

**MBF-02 Strike Rouge**

**Model number: **MBF-02  
**Code name: **Strike Rouge  
**Unit type:** mass production all-purpose multi-mode mobile suit  
**Manufacturer:** Morgenroete, Inc  
**Operator:** Three Ships Alliance/Clyne Faction, Celestial Being  
**First deployment:** unknown  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso, N/A for mobile doll type  
**Dimensions: **head height 17.72 meters  
**Weight :**max gross weight 64.8 metric tons  
**Armor materials:** unknown  
**Powerplant(s):** ultracompact hyper deuterion nuclear reactor, power output rating unknown; GN Tau Drive  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) armor; hardpoints for mounting Striker packs; Neutron Jammer; Neutron Jammer Canceller  
**Fixed armaments:** 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air vulcan gun, fire-linked, mounted in head; 2x 'Armor Schneider' combat knives, stored on hip armor  
**Optional fixed armaments:  
****Aile: Striker:** 2x beam saber, stored on Aile pack, hand-carried in use; shield, mounted on left arm  
**Gunbarrel Striker:** 4x Gunbarrel pods (includes 4x GAU-758S railgun; 8x M70AMSAT missile), mounted on AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Striker, can be detached and controlled through wires connected to main body  
**IWSP Striker:** 2x 115mm railgun; 2x 105mm cannon; 2x 9.1 meter anti-ship sword; combined shield (includes 30mm 6-barrel Gatling machine gun, "Midas Messer" beam boomerang)  
**Launcher Striker:** "Agni" 320mm hyper impulse cannon, power rating unknown, mounted behind left arm, hand-carried in use; combo weapon pod (includes 120mm anti-ship vulcan gun, 2x 350mm gun launcher), mounted on right shoulder  
**Lightning Striker:** 70-31 electromagnetic cannon, mounted on forearms, hand-carried in use  
**Sword Striker:** "Schwert Gewehr" 15.78 meter anti-ship sword, stored on back, hand-carried in use; "Panzer Eisen" rocket anchor, mounted on left forearm, can be fired out on a line; "Midas Messer" beam boomerang, mounted on left shoulder of Sword armor, hand-carried in use  
**Optional hand armaments:** 57 mm high-energy beam rifle, power rating unknown, can be stored on rear waist armor, hand-carried in use  
**Appearance:** The same as the Strike Rouge in the anime

* * *

**MVF-M11C Murasame**

**Model number:** MVF-M11C  
**Code name:** Murasame  
**Unit type:** mass production transformable mobile suit  
**Manufacturer:** Morgenroete, Inc  
**Operator: **Three Ships Alliance/Clyne Faction, Celestial Being  
**First deployment:** unknown  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso, N/A for mobile doll type  
**Dimensions:** overall height 17.82 meters  
**Weight:** max gross weight 46.88 metric tons  
**Armor materials:** unknown  
**Powerplant:** ultracompact hyper deuterion nuclear reactor, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Neutron Jammer; Neutron Jammer Canceller  
**Fixed armaments:** 2 x M2M5D 12.5mm CIWS, fire-lined, mounted in head; 4 x M2M5D 12.5mm CIWS, mounted on wings, operable only in mobile armor form; Type 70J Kai beam saber, stored on hips, hand-carried in use; Type 72 high-energy beam cannon, mounted on back, operable only in mobile armor form; anti-air missile launcher (4 x Type 66A air-to-air missile "Hayate"); shield, mounted on left arm in mobile suit mode  
**Optional hand armaments:** Type 72 Kai "Ikazuchi" beam rifle, power rating unknown  
**Appearance:** The same as the Murasame in the anime

* * *

**ZGMF-10A Freedom LPT**

**Model number:** ZGMF-10A  
**Code name:** Freedom LPT  
**Unit type:** prototype mass production assault mobile suit  
**Manufacturer:** Celestial Being; Clyne Faction  
**Operator(s):** Celestial Being; Clyne Faction  
**First deployment:** Unknown  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso, N/A for mobile doll type  
**Dimensions: **head height 18.03 meters  
**Weight:** max gross weight 71.5 metric tons  
**Armor materials:** unknown  
**Powerplant:** ultracompact hyper deuterion nuclear reactor, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) armor; Neutron Jammer; Neutron Jammer Canceller  
**Fixed armaments:** 2x MA-M01 "Lacerta" beam saber, stored on hips, hand-carried in use; 2x MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS, fire-linked, mounted on head; 2x M100 "Balaena" plasma beam cannon, stored in wings, mounted over shoulders in use in HiMAT mode; 2x MMI-M15 "Xiphias" rail cannon, folded underneath hips, spread out in use in HiMAT (High Mobility Aerial Tactics) mode, shield, mounted on left arm**  
Optional fixed armaments (docked with METEOR): **2x 120cm high-energy beam cannon, 2x 93.7cm high-energy beam cannon, 2x MA-X200 beam sword , 77x 60cm "Erinaceus" anti-ship missile launchers (22 per pod, 12 per arm unit, 9 on tail fin)**  
Optional hand armaments: **MA-M20 "Lupus" beam rifle, power rating unknown  
**Appearance:** The same as the Freedom Gundam in the anime

* * *

**ZGMF-10G Freedom CGUE**

**Model number:** ZGMF-10G  
**Code name:** Freedom CGUE  
**Unit type:** mass production assault mobile suit  
**Manufacturer:** Celestial Being; Clyne Faction  
**Operator(s):** Celestial Being; Clyne Faction  
**First deployment:** Unknown  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso, N/A for mobile doll type  
**Dimensions: **head height 18.03 meters  
**Weight:** max gross weight 71.5 metric tons  
**Armor materials:** unknown  
**Powerplant:** ultracompact hyper deuterion nuclear reactor, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) armor; Neutron Jammer; Neutron Jammer Canceller  
**Fixed armaments:** 2x MA-M01 "Lacerta" beam saber, stored on hips, hand-carried in use; MA-M4A heavy sword, stored on back, hand-carried in us; 2x M100 "Balaena" plasma beam cannon, stored in wings, mounted over shoulders in use in HiMAT mode; M7070 shield-plus-28mm vulcan system, mounted on left arm**  
Optional fixed armaments (docked with METEOR): **2x 120cm high-energy beam cannon, 2x 93.7cm high-energy beam cannon, 2x MA-X200 beam sword , 77x 60cm "Erinaceus" anti-ship missile launchers (22 per pod, 12 per arm unit, 9 on tail fin)**  
Optional hand armaments: **MA-M20 "Lupus" beam rifle, power rating unknown; MMI-M7S 76mm heavy assault machine gun  
**Appearance:** The same as the CGUE in the anime, but with the wings of the Freedom Gundam

* * *

**Archangel III**

**Class: **_Prometheus__**  
**_**Name: **LHM-06XA _Archangel III_**  
Ships of the line:** _Prometheus, Archangel III, Faith_**  
Unit type: **Advanced experimental assault ship & mobile fortress  
**Manufacturer:** Celestial Being  
**Operator(s):** Three Ships Alliance/Clyne Faction, Celestial Being  
**First deployment:** Classified  
**Dimensions: **overall length 426 meters; overall height: 75 meters  
**Wingspan:** 174 meters  
**Weight:** Unknown  
**Propulsion:** Thermonuclear Thrusters; Impulse Drive, Warp Drive, Quantum Slipstream Drive, Transwarp Drive  
**Powerplant(s): **Ultracompact Hyper Deuterion Nuclear Reactor, power output rating unknown; Mk II Warp Drive, power output rating unknown; 6x GN Drive; 4x GN Tau Drive; Mk I Quantum Slipstream Drive, power output rating unknown; Mk I Transwarp Drive, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** Sensors, range unknown; Mirror Coated Phase Shift (MCPS) armor; Multi-vector assualt mode; GN field; "Zero System 4.5" combat computer/pilot interface for bridge crew; AI Combat System; Trans-Am System; Neutron Jammer; Neutron Jammer Canceller; Mirage Colloid stealth system; Wings of Light; deuterion beam energy supply system; Mk I Phase Cloak; Self-destruct system  
**Fixed armaments:** 3x "Lohengrin" positron blaster cannon, mounted on main body; 9x high-energy beam cannon, mounted on main body; 3x 110cm linear cannon; 30x missile launchers (mounts "Neidhardt" space missiles; "Parsifal" ground missiles; "Dispar" interceptor missiles, "Omega Destroyer" torpedeos), mounted on main body; 9x torpedo launcher (mounts "Wolfram" M25 torpedoes), mounted on main body; 15x anti-beam depth charge launchers, mounted on main body; 9x launch tubes for Trident I and Trident II ballistic nuclear missilesmounted on main body; 3x World Devestator Cannon, mounted on main body; 3x Sun Crusher Cannon, mounted on main body; 12x Type-XII Phaser arrays; 3x EMP Cannon, mounted on main body; 21x "Igelstellung" 75mm automatic multi-barrel CIWS; CB1021 positron reflector shield  
**Mobile suits:** 10 (estimated)  
**Mobile weapons:** Variable

* * *

**Faith**

**Class: **_Prometheus__**  
**_**Name: **LHM-07XA _Faith_**  
Ships of the line:** _Prometheus, Archangel III, Faith_**  
Unit type: **Advanced experimental assault ship & mobile fortress  
**Manufacturer:** Celestial Being  
**Operator(s):** Three Ships Alliance/Clyne Faction, Celestial Being  
**First deployment:** Classified  
**Dimensions: **overall length 426 meters; overall height: 75 meters  
**Wingspan:** 174 meters  
**Weight:** Unknown  
**Propulsion:** Thermonuclear Thrusters; Impulse Drive, Warp Drive, Quantum Slipstream Drive, Transwarp Drive  
**Powerplant(s): **Ultracompact Hyper Deuterion Nuclear Reactor, power output rating unknown; Mk II Warp Drive, power output rating unknown; 6x GN Drive; 4x GN Tau Drive; Mk I Quantum Slipstream Drive, power output rating unknown; Mk I Transwarp Drive, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** Sensors, range unknown; Mirror Coated Phase Shift (MCPS) armor; Multi-vector assualt mode; GN field; "Zero System 4.5" combat computer/pilot interface for bridge crew; AI Combat System; Trans-Am System; Neutron Jammer; Neutron Jammer Canceller; Mirage Colloid stealth system; Wings of Light; deuterion beam energy supply system; Mk I Phase Cloak; Self-destruct system  
**Fixed armaments:** 3x "Lohengrin" positron blaster cannon, mounted on main body; 9x high-energy beam cannon, mounted on main body; 3x 110cm linear cannon; 30x missile launchers (mounts "Neidhardt" space missiles; "Parsifal" ground missiles; "Dispar" interceptor missiles, "Omega Destroyer" torpedeos), mounted on main body; 9x torpedo launcher (mounts "Wolfram" M25 torpedoes), mounted on main body; 15x anti-beam depth charge launchers, mounted on main body; 9x launch tubes for Trident I and Trident II ballistic nuclear missilesmounted on main body; 3x World Devestator Cannon, mounted on main body; 3x Sun Crusher Cannon, mounted on main body; 12x Type-XII Phaser arrays; 3x EMP Cannon, mounted on main body; 21x "Igelstellung" 75mm automatic multi-barrel CIWS; CB1021 positron reflector shield  
**Mobile suits:** 10 (estimated)  
**Mobile weapons:** Variable

* * *

**Minerva II**

**Class: **_Minerva_  
**Name:** LHM-08XA _Minerva II_**  
Unit type: **battleship  
**Manufacturer:** Celestial Being  
**Operator:** Three Ships Alliance/Clyne Faction, Celestial Being  
**First deployment:** Classified  
**Dimensions:** overall length 350 meters  
**Wingspan:** Unknown  
**Weight:** Unknown  
**Propulsion:** Thermonuclear Thrusters; Impulse Drive, Warp Drive, Quantum Slipstream Drive, Transwarp Drive  
**Powerplant(s): **Ultracompact Hyper Deuterion Nuclear Reactor, power output rating unknown; Mk II Warp Drive, power output rating unknown; 6x GN Drive; 4x GN Tau Drive; Mk I Quantum Slipstream Drive, power output rating unknown; Mk I Transwarp Drive, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** Sensors, range unknown; Mirror Coated Phase Shift (MCPS) armor; GN field; "Zero System 4.5" combat computer/pilot interface for bridge crew; AI Combat System; Trans-Am System; Neutron Jammer; Neutron Jammer Canceller; Mirage Colloid stealth system; Wings of Light; deuterion beam energy supply system; Mk I Phase Cloak; Self-destruct system  
**Fixed armaments:** "Tannhäuser" positron blaster cannon, mounted on main body; 6x high-energy beam cannon, mounted on main body; 2x 110cm linear cannon; 12x missile launchers (mounts "Neidhardt" space missiles; "Parsifal" ground missiles; "Dispar" interceptor missiles, "Omega Destroyer" torpedeos), mounted on main body; 4x torpedo launcher (mounts "Wolfram" M25 torpedoes), mounted on main body; 10x anti-beam depth charge launchers, mounted on main body; 6x launch tubes for Trident I and Trident II ballistic nuclear missilesmounted on main body; World Devestator Cannon, mounted on main body; Sun Crusher Cannon, mounted on main body; 6x Type-XII Phaser arrays; EMP Cannon, mounted on main body; 18x "Igelstellung" 75mm automatic multi-barrel CIWS; CB1021 positron reflector shield  
**Mobile suits:** 10 (estimated)  
**Mobile weapons:** Variable

* * *

**Eternal III**

**Class: **_Eternal_  
**Name:** LHM-09XA _Eternal III_**  
Unit type: **Cruiser  
**Manufacturer:** Celestial Being  
**Operator:** Three Ships Alliance/Clyne Faction, Celestial Being  
**First deployment:** Classified  
**Dimensions:** Unknown  
**Wingspan:** Unknown  
**Weight:** Unknown  
**Propulsion:** Thermonuclear Thrusters; Impulse Drive, Warp Drive, Quantum Slipstream Drive, Transwarp Drive  
**Powerplant(s): **Ultracompact Hyper Deuterion Nuclear Reactor, power output rating unknown; Mk II Warp Drive, power output rating unknown; 6x GN Drive; 4x GN Tau Drive; Mk I Quantum Slipstream Drive, power output rating unknown; Mk I Transwarp Drive, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** Sensors, range unknown; Mirror Coated Phase Shift (MCPS) armor; GN field; "Zero System 4.5" combat computer/pilot interface for bridge crew; AI Combat System; Trans-Am System; Neutron Jammer; Neutron Jammer Canceller; Mirage Colloid stealth system; Wings of Light; deuterion beam energy supply system; Mk I Phase Cloak; Self-destruct system  
**Fixed armaments:** 6x high-energy beam cannon, mounted on main body; 2x 110cm linear cannon; 13x missile launchers (mounts "Neidhardt" space missiles; "Parsifal" ground missiles; "Dispar" interceptor missiles, "Omega Destroyer" torpedeos), mounted on main body; 4x torpedo launcher (mounts "Wolfram" M25 torpedoes), mounted on main body; 15x anti-beam depth charge launchers, mounted on main body; 6x launch tubes for Trident I and Trident II ballistic nuclear missiles, mounted on main body; World Devestator Cannon, mounted on main body; Sun Crusher Cannon, mounted on main body; 6x Type-XII Phaser arrays; EMP Cannon, mounted on main body; 20x "Igelstellung" 75mm automatic multi-barrel CIWS; CB1021 positron reflector shield  
**Mobile suits:** 10 (estimated)  
**Mobile weapons:** Variable

* * *

**Prometheus**

**Class: **_Prometheus__**  
**_**Name: **LHM-01XB _Prometheus_**  
Ships of the line:** _Prometheus, Archangel III_**  
Unit type: **Advanced assault ship  
**Manufacturer:** unknown  
**Operator(s):** Three Ships Alliance/Clyne Faction, Celestial Being  
**First deployment:** unknown  
**Dimensions: **overall length 414 meters; overall height unknown  
**Wingspan:** unknown  
**Weight:** unknown  
**Propulsion:** 14x thermonuclear pulse thruster, Warp Drive, Impulse Drive  
**Powerplant(s): **utracompact hyper deuterion nuclear reactor, power output rating unknown; GN Drive; 2x GN Tau Drive; Mk I Warp Core, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Mirror Coated Phase Shift (MCPS) armor; Multi-vector assualt mode; GN field; "Zero System 3.5" combat computer/pilot interface for bridge crew; AI Combat System; Neutron Jammer; Neutron Jammer Canceller; Mirage Colloid stealth system; Wings of Light; deuterion beam energy supply system; Self-destruct system  
**Fixed armaments:** 6x high-energy beam cannon; 2x 110cm linear cannon; 40x missile launchers (mounts "Neidhardt" space missiles; "Parsifal" ground missiles; "Dispar" interceptor missiles, "Omega Destroyer" torpedeos), mounted on main body; 4x torpedo launcher (mounts "Wolfram" M25 torpedoes), mounted on main body; 15x anti-beam depth charge launchers, mounted on main body; 4x launch tubes for Trident I and Trident II ballistic nuclear missiles, mounted on main body; EMP Cannon, mounted on main body; 16x "Igelstellung" 75mm automatic multi-barrel CIWS  
**Mobile weapons:** Variable

* * *

**Excalibur**

**Class: **_Eclipse__**  
**_**Name: **LHM-10XA _Excalibur_**  
Ships of the line:** _Excalibur_**  
Unit type: **Advanced experimental assault ship & mobile fortress  
**Manufacturer:** Celestial Being  
**Operator(s):** Three Ships Alliance/Clyne Faction, Celestial Being  
**First deployment:** Classified  
**Dimensions: **overall length 17.5 miles; overall height: Unknown  
**Wingspan:** Unknown  
**Weight:** Unknown  
**Propulsion:** Thermonuclear Thrusters; Impulse Drive, Warp Drive, Quantum Slipstream Drive, Transwarp Drive; Hyperdrive  
**Powerplant(s): **5x Ultracompact Hyper Deuterion Nuclear Reactor, power output rating unknown; Mk II Warp Core, power output rating unknown; 10x GN Drive; 12x GN Tau Drive; Mk I Quantum Slipstream Core, power output rating unknown; Mk I Transwarp Core, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** Sensors, range unknown; Mirror Coated Phase Shift (MCPS) armor; GN field; "Zero System 4.5" combat computer/pilot interface for bridge crew; AI Combat System; Trans-Am System; Neutron Jammer; Neutron Jammer Canceller; Mirage Colloid stealth system; Wings of Light; deuterion beam energy supply system; Mk I Phase Cloak; Self-destruct system  
**Fixed armaments:** 1,500,000x "Lohengrin" positron blaster cannon, mounted on main body; 1,250,000x high-energy beam cannon, mounted on main body; 1,275,000x 110cm linear cannon; 1,050,000x missile launchers (mounts "Neidhardt" space missiles; "Parsifal" ground missiles; "Dispar" interceptor missiles, "Omega Destroyer" torpedeos), mounted on main body; 1,215,000x torpedo launcher (mounts "Wolfram" M25 torpedoes), mounted on main body; 1,500,000x Flak cannons, mounted on main body; 1,500,000x Anti-Aircraft guns, mounted on main body; 1,215,000x Sidewinder, Air-to-Air missile launchers, mounted on main body; 1,275,000x beam machine cannon, fire-linked, mounted on main body; 1,215,000x anti-beam depth charge launchers, mounted on main body; 1,215,000x launch tubes for Trident I and Trident II ballistic nuclear missiles, mounted on main body; 105x World Devestator Cannon, mounted on main body; 105x Sun Crusher Cannon, mounted on main body; 1,215,000x Type-XII Phaser arrays; 3,500x EMP Cannon, mounted on main body; 2,500,000x "Igelstellung" 75mm automatic multi-barrel CIWS; CB1021 positron reflector shield  
**Mobile suits:** 1,500,000 (estimated)  
**Mobile weapons:** Variable

* * *

**X-02 Wyvern**

**Model number:** X-02  
**Code name:** Wyvern  
**Unit type:** Fighter air/spacecraft  
**Manufacturer:** Celestial Being  
**Operator(s):** Three Ships Alliance; Celestial Being  
**First deployment:** unknown  
**Pilot(s):** Cagalli Yula Athha, Kira Yamato, Murrue Ramius  
**Accommodation:** Pilot only, in canopy-style cockpit  
**Dimensions:** unknown  
**Weight:** unknown  
**Construction:** unknown  
**Propulsion:** 2x Pratt & Whitney F119-PW-100 Pitch Thrust vectoring turbofans, GN Drive, Warp Drive, Impulse Drive  
**Powerplant:** ultracompact hyper deuterion nuclear reactor, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Mirror Coated Phase Shift (MCPS) armor; Wings of Light; Neutron Jammer; Neutron Jammer Canceller; "Geschmeidig Panzer" energy deflection armor; Holoshroud Camouflage System; GN field barrier; Trans-Am System; Self-regeneration System; Mirage Colloid Stealth System; Self-destruct system  
**Fixed armaments:** 2x beam machine cannon, fire-linked, mounted in nose; 4x MR-Q15A "Griffon" beam blade, mounted in leading and trailing edges of wings; 2x "Blitz" micro-missile launchers, stored in internal weapons bay in fuselage; 6x Vega Destroyer missiles, stored in internal weapons bay in fuselage; MMI-M15 "Xiphias" rail cannon, stored in internal weapons bay in fuselage; MA-M28 "Lupus 2" scattering beam rifle, power rating unknown, mounted in tail; EMP Cannon, mounted in nose


	20. An Era Without Light

**Power of the Gods - Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

Suddenly the entire ship shuddered, and was plunged into darkness. Moments later, Cagalli, Hope, Kira, Lacus and Murrue were all frozen from shock and surprise as the emergency lights flickered to life.

"Everyone, battle stations, NOW!" Murrue quickly commanded as her military training kicked in, and a few seconds later, the five were on their way back towards the bridge.

A few moments later, Cagalli, Hope, Kira, Lacus and Murrue all stared in disbelief at the damage which was being displayed on the screen. The main engines were completely destroyed, and most of the shield generators had been severely damaged or destroyed.

"So," Hope asked after a few seconds of silence, "What are we supposed to do now? Abandon ship?"

"Well, we certainly can't leave the Excalibur out here," Kira quickly replied. "We don't want the Borg, or any other potentially hostile alien species to gain possession of this ship."

The five jumped in surprise as the view screen suddenly activated, showing a total of nine Borg Spheres. The group watched in confusion as the Borg ships converged in a star pattern, eight of the ships forming a ring around the one in the center. They were all headed towards the Excalibur.

"Shields!" Murrue ordered instinctively and an instant later, the shields came online, surrounding the Excalibur with an invisible bubble of protective energy, just as the eight Spheres in the ring fired on the one in the middle, but it was not destroyed; instead, it collected the energy and channeled it into a single devastatingly powerful bolt, directed at the Excalibur.

The Excalibur was violently rocked as the massive energy beam slammed into the shields, causing them to flare to life with a bright blue light. When everyone had regained their footing a few short seconds later, they quickly noticed that Kira was gone. As they stared out into the blackness of space, they watched in awe and shock as the Freedom Gundam, which was nestled within the menacing confines of its METEOR Unit, streaked away from the Excalibur, heading straight towards the nine Borg Spheres, leaving three trails of brightly glowing GN particles in its wake.

As the Freedom Gundam streaked towards the nine ships, the familiar Borg hail erupted through his communications system. "We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile."

"Shut the fuck up!" Kira shrieked as he activated his Trans-Am System and unleashed all of his DRAGOONs, instantly swarming the twenty-four remote weapons around the nine enemy vessels, while at the same time releasing a cloud of nuclear missiles from his METEOR Unit. A few seconds later, the nuclear-tipped weapons slammed into the Borg ships, detonating in massive nuclear fireballs and leaving huge holes in their hulls.

Kira was so focused on his attack that he failed to notice that the Borg ships had begun to fire cutting beams at him, but he did notice when the weapons hit the Freedom, before harmlessly bouncing back towards the enemy ships and cutting into their hulls.

"You can't hope to defeat a God!" Kira roared as he ignited the METEOR's right-hand beam sword and streaked towards the lead sphere, with numerous glowing afterimages trailing behind him. As he reached the lead vessel, Kira channeled as much power as he possibly could into the glowing energy blade, causing the already huge beam sword to instantly extend to a length of nearly five miles.

"Eat shit and die!" Kira screamed as he cleaved the huge sphere-shaped vessel cleanly in half, quickly backing away as the massive ship was engulfed in multiple explosions, while the eight remaining vessels continued to fire on him, only to have their shots reflected when they hit the Freedom's armor.

"It's time to end this!" Kira yelled as he ignited the METEOR Unit's second beam sword and effortlessly sliced through two more Spheres with a single slashing motion. Kira was quick to dispatch the other six Spheres in the same manner, while the DRAGOON Units continued to pummel the ships with an endless barrage of beam blasts. Once all nine of the spheres had been destroyed, the DRAGOON Units once again docked with the Freedom.

"Captain, we have three cubes approaching us from above!" Lacus suddenly yelled, instantly the Excalibur's automated defense system reacted to the threat, opening fire with countless anti-aircraft guns, flak cannons, air-to-air missile launchers, high-energy beam cannons, positron blaster cannons and beam machine cannons, instantly filling the blackness with a hellish barrage of beam blasts, machine gun rounds, missiles and flak.

Unfortunately, the Excalibur's weapons weren't very effective, and the three Borg Cubes continued to approach, pummeling its shields with a nearly continuous barrage of weapons fire.

"Damage report," Murrue demanded.

"Shields at 75%," Lacus yelled back in response, the ship once again rocking as another large volley of weapons hit her shields.

"Shields down to 50%."

"Stop it, you bastards!" Kira screamed as the Freedom streaked into the fight, slicing the lead Cube cleanly in half with the METEOR's left-side beam sword. As the explosion subsided, the Freedom turned towards the two remaining Cubes, its eyes flashing in defiance. Within the Freedom Gundam's cockpit, Kira scowled at the two enemy ships.

After a few tense seconds, Kira activated the Freedom's God-mode, and while utilizing the God-mode to keep the two ships from continuing their attacks, he quickly hacked into the Borg database. After searching the massive database for a few moments, he found their behavioral commands. Kira had considered ordering the two Cubes to self-destruct, but now he had an even better idea; adding them to his own fleet and using them as advanced heavily armed reconnaissance ships.

Suddenly, a brightly shining purple SEED, which was veined with angelic gold, dropped through the infinite vastness of Kira's mind before exploding with a soundless roar that made every living, thinking creature within a five light-year radius jerk and flinch in shock. Kira's eyes instantly faded into the washed out glaze of a SEED possessed individual, his eyes glowing with a bright golden light, while purple and black swirled in his pupils almost as though a tornado was confined within each of his eyes, and once more, everything seemed to slow down as if encased in resin or molasses.

Kira watched, seemingly without care, as a transwarp conduit suddenly opened ahead of him and a massive red and black ship appeared. The ship slowly drifted towards the Freedom for a few seconds before finally coming to a stop. Kira instantly noted that the newly arrived ship was as large, if not larger than the Excalibur, he also noted that it also seemed to be quite heavily armed, and was built of bone, steel, flesh, corruption, and death. It also seemed somehow familiar. After thinking for a few short seconds, Kira realized why the newly arrived ship seemed so familiar; it was the Demonic Mothership, or at least another one, since the first one had been destroyed. Kira scowled as mobile suits began to launch from the sides of the huge deomnic vessel.

"Captain," Lacus said, her voice filled with worry as she stood on the bridge of the Excalibur, monitoring the sensor readings. "Mobile suits are launching from the Demonic Mothership."

"Those look like Orb's old Murasame mobile suits." Cagalli and Hope growled in unison as the screen zoomed in on the machines that were currently launching from the massive Demon Mothership.

Suddenly, the Freedom Gundam's eyes flashed with a bright white light, but they almost instantly returned to their previous yellow glow as a pair of cross-flares shot from the machine's eye mounted beam cannons, slamming into the hull of the Demonic Mothership, violently shaking the massive vessel and erupting into the shape of a large pure white cross, which rose nearly ten miles into the blackness.

Meanwhile, thousands of light-years away, high above the remenants of the now lifeless planet which had been the original Earth, the second Eclipse-class ship, known as Atlantis, had been stolen by the Borg. Since the dry dock had been completely obliterated, no one was aware of what was happening.

* * *

I greatly apologize for the delay in getting this chapter posted.


	21. Blade of Rage

**Power of the Gods - Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

Surrounded by smoke and fire flashing through the blackness, the Freedom Gundam plunged through the flames with its beam shields alight, a demonic-looking Murasame right behind it with beam rifle drawn. The Freedom whirled around, deflecting a blast with its shield and lunging into the Murasame's face to punch it aside. It snapped up its rifle to return fire, only for the Freedom to kick the weapon, sending it spiraling into the blackness.

The Murasame backed away, drawing its beam saber with a flash. It charged forward behind its shield, knocking aside the Freedom's rifle with its shield and rearing back with its saber, only for the Freedom's beam shield to block the saber, and with a crash, it swept up its dual plasma cannons and blew the Murasame out of the sky.

Inside the cockpit, Kira smirked at the floating wreckage.

He glanced to the side, where the Akatsuki Gundam and the Strike Freedom Gundam were doing battle with two of the three remaining demonic Murasame mobile suits, while the Destiny Gundam was fighting against the third.

It was something of an understatement for the Strike Freedom, which was filling the blackness with beam blasts from its DRAGOON units and forcing the Murasame to desperately dodge everything thrown at it. So he turned his white machine towards the Akatsuki and took off.

Beam saber in hand and engines at maximum, even that was not enough to satisfy the pilot as the Murasame groaned in protest, thrown into another death-defying drop. Hope Yamato, the pilot of the Destiny Gundam, quickly followed with her sword drawn and beam wings spread. In the blink of an eye, the Destiny brought its sword down with a crash that the Murasame barely dodged. Instantly, the Destiny charged again and only a timely saber stroke deflected its blow.

The Murasame surged forward, knocking the Destiny's sword aside, only for the entire Gundam to dart out of harm's way. It whirled in again from behind, nearly sawing the Murasame in half at the waist. The Murasame wheeled around, beam saber raised, only for the Destiny to ram the machine in the chest with its shoulder, before once more lashing out with its sword. The Murasame leapt above the sword stroke, transformed and arced up into the blackness.

"I'm not letting you get away!" Kira snarled as he once again unleashed all of his DRAGOON units. The remote weapons quickly surrounded the fleeing mobile suit and opened fire, spearing it with a total of twenty-four beam blasts. As the fireball slowly faded, the DRAGOONs proceeded to flash around the battlefield, glowing afterimages trailing behind them, as they quickly destroyed the remaining mobile suits with one shot per machine. After only thirty seconds, all of the demonic mobile suits had been destroyed. Everyone watched as the demonic mothership sped away before finally vanishing into the blackness.

As Kira maneuvered the Freedom back towards the Excalibur, he spoke, more to himself then to his lovers, despite the open communications line. "The road I'm taking is the correct choice. If you're telling that I'm wrong, then use all the power you've got and try and stop me."

"Kira," Hope quietly said as the amethyst-eyed man walked onto the Excalibur's bridge three weeks later. "It's the Borg, they've stolen our newest Eclipse-class space battleship, the Atlantis."

"What?!" Kira asked, his voice instantly rising in volume. The five were now very glad that they had worked so hard to complete repairs as soon as they possibly could. The Excalibur's repairs had only been completed the day before, and already the ship was going back into battle.

"It's true, Kira." Lacus softly said as she walked up behind Hope.

After thinking for a moment, Kira grinned sadistically as he replied, the tone in his voice leaving no room for argument. "Well, if they want to play like that, let's go and obliterate a few dozen Borg star systems."

Four hours later, the space battleship Excalibur hovered high above one of the numerous inhabited planets within the Borg controlled star system known only as C-421.

"This is a declaration to the Borg Collective!" Kira announced through an open-channel, all-frequency communications line that was being broadcast from the Freedom Gundam. "We, Celestial Being, have taken over star system C-421. We demand that you return the space battleship Atlantis that you seized from us. If you choose to ignore our demands, we cannot guarantee the safety of this system or its inhabitants!"

About one hour later, the Demon Mothership entered the system, but everyone noticed that it had been enhanced with Borg technology.

"Well, it seems that the demons encountered the Borg." Murrue noted, as she followed the others towards the Excalibur's mobile suit hanger. The only reason that the five pilots were able to launch at the same time was because the ship was completely capable of defending itself, thanks to the advanced AI Control System which was installed in the computers.

A few minutes later, Kira grunted as the Freedom Gundam was violently rocked by a hailstorm of rail gun shells. Quickly reorienting himself, Kira lashed out with the dragon fang on his machine's left arm, the weapon effortlessly sawing through the Murasame which had approached from his left, and obliterating it in a massive fireball.

"This is almost too easy." Kira scoffed as he lashed out with the other dragon fang, destroying another enemy mobile suit, before then opening fire with his shoulder-mounted beam machine guns, quickly obliterating a third enemy machine.

As the explosion from the third mobile suit faded, Kira noticed a new mobile suit approaching him, this one was blood red. It also appeared to be carrying a circular shield in its right hand and a beam rifle in its left, in addition it also had, at least what Kira assumed were, multiple circular DRAGOON units on its back. His suspicions were indeed confirmed as the ten circular devices separated from the enemy machine's back and quickly spread out in front of it, and as it did so, Kira quickly hacked into the machine's computer, discovering that it was known as the Mercurius.

"You're not the only one who can do that!" Kira yelled as he unleashed half of his DRAGOON units, swarming the twelve remote weapons around the blood red machine and pelting it with beam blasts. Kira stared at the enemy machine in shock and horror as the circular DRAGOON units generated an electric field, absorbing the beam blasts.

Seeing that the DRAGGON units weren't powerful enough to penetrate the energy shield, Kira had the remote weapons assume a defensive formation around his machine. As the DRAGOON units reoriented themselves, he freed a pair of twin buster rifles from the back of his machine, aiming both of the rifles at the shielded enemy mobile suit, but Kira was forced to dodge as a pair of Murasames suddenly de-cloaked and opened fire on him.

Suddenly, two pairs of green eyes winked into existence within the blackness. Normally, someone would've spotted them, but due to their advanced cloaking devices, the two machines were invisible to all sensors, the only things visible were their glowing eyes.

Targeting recitals locked on to the form of the wildly maneuvering Freedom Gundam, while another set of targeting recitals locked on to the Epyon Gundam as it sped towards the Freedom, the pilot of the Epyon obviously quite intent on providing support for the Freedom.

The first recitals went green, followed an instant later by the second set of recitals.

The dark, rose-red unit, unmistakably a copy of the Infinite Justice Gundam, hefted it's bazooka and fired. A short distance away, a white unit, a copy of the Strike Freedom Gundam, fired both of its beam rifles.

Suddenly two different mobile suits appeared, one was a Celestial Being built ZGMF-10A Freedom LPT (Limited Production Type), but was blood red, with black streaks on the wings. It charged at the invisible Infinite Justice Gundam, at a higher speed then standard Freedom LPTs could move, lashing out with a huge beam sword. The Infinite Justice barely dodged in time, and managed to parry the huge beam sword with its own beam saber.

Meanwhile, the other suit, a slender white machine, with what looked like hair was charging towards the cloaked Strike Freedom Gundam. Only it wasn't the mobile suit that was attacking the Strike Freedom Gundam, the machine's hair was!

"Gundam Nadleeh...?" Cagalli said in confusion from within the cockpit of the Akatsuki Gundam, as she unleashed her DRAGOON units, quickly sniping any machines that got too close. Meanwhile the Gundam Nadleeh continued to swarm its hair around the still cloaked Strike Freedom Gundam, and as the Strike Freedom Gundam was quickly ensnared and restrained, Cagalli realized that the white Gundam's hair actually consisted of miniaturized, wire-controlled DRAGOON units, at least twenty of them.

"Well, damn." Hope muttered from within the cockpit of the Destiny Gundam, as she fired her beam rifle and destroyed a bazooka shell which the Infinite Justice had originally fired at the Gundam Nadleeh. Just before the shell had hit, the white machine blazed with the distinctive glow of Trans-Am, effortlessly dodged the shell, and delivered a jarring punch to the Infinite Justice's face.

"I'm so glad that we developed the Fusion System and are able to merge with our machines." Kira said, speaking through the pritvate communications line which could only be accessed by the other Gundam pilots. "Compared to the Fusion System, using the normal cockpit controls is like trying to get a horse to wipe its ass on an eagle."

"Congratulations, Kira, you've-" Murrue sarcastically began, only to be interrupted a few seconds later by Kira.

"SILENCE!!!" Kira yelled, a sadistic grin crossing his face, as his DRAGOON units moved back into their offensive formation and his targeting recitals once again locked onto the blood red form of the Mercurius, which was still hiding behind its energy shield. "I want to enjoy this!"

Everyone watched in awe as four large wings suddenly extended from the Freedom Gundam's back. The wings were pure white, very angelic-looking, and they appeared to be organic, even though they were actually mechanical. As soon as the wings had reached their full span, they began to spew large amounts of brightly glowing GN particles.

Just as Kira tightened his finger on the trigger, he was once again forced to dodge as nearly a dozen beam blasts and rail gun shells seared the space between his own Freedom Gundam and the Mercurius. He glared in the direction from which the shots had come from, and was shocked to see three fimiliar Gundams charging towards him; the Calamity, Forbidden and Raider.

Kira instantly realized that these were not the original versions of the Calamity, Forbidden and Raider Gundams, these three were all colored blood red, with black accents, they were clearly demonicly enhanced versions of the originals, in addition the three machines had a pair of beam sub-machine guns stored on their rear waist armor.

Kira was now keeping one eye on the demonic Forbidden and Raider Gundams, and one on the demonic Calamity Gundam. Even after all the time that had passed, the heavy artillery on the Calamity still worried him, in terms of striking power, that suit nearly overwhelmed even his own Freedom Gundam, and that suit was designed with heavy artillery in mind!

He gritted his teeth and switched Freedom to Hi-Mat mode, sweeping in towards the surface of a ruined colony like a comet, setting Freedom's beam rifle on its lower back and raising his physical shield, just in time to block a beam blast fired from Calamity. The shield could absorb a lot of damage, but Calamity could probably break it in half with all its weaponry.

The shield erupted in shadow as another beam cannon struck it, causing Freedom to rock a little. Freedom went airborne, just as Calamity fired and the beam blast obliterated the area where Freedom had been a half a second ago. The Forbidden, which had now been targeted by Kira, quickly freed one of the beam sub-machines, and began to fire wildly, trying to get a bead on the fast-moving Gundam, and missing terribly.

A few seconds later, the Forbidden threw its weapon away, drawing a beam saber from its right hip and a beam pistol from the left. Kira's quick reaction saved the Freedom's head from the sudden beam saber slice, even as he deftly avoided the fire of the beam pistol. The Freedom's dragon claws swept in towards the enemy unit from behind, but the Forbidden's quick movement briefly saved it as it dodged the dragon claws, even as the Raider and Calamity turned their attention on the white, red and black Gundam in their midst.

In an attempt to save their still endangered comrade, they charged the Freedom, beam rifles and rail guns firing wildly. Almost lazily, the Freedom lifted its head at the missiles, its head mounted 40mm Vulcan guns firing and destroying them even as the high-velocity railgun rounds impacted uselessly against its armor, while the beam blasts were deflected.

Kira snarled, still firing his Gundam's head mounted Vulcan guns, as he opened up with his shoulder mounted machine cannons, and chest mounted 20mm CIWS guns, the sudden hail of projectile weapons forcing the Raider and Calamity to take cover behind their shields as they backed away from Freedom.

Suddenly Kira yelled within the cockpit. "TRANS-AM!!!" Freedom lit up red, and blazed at the three enemy Gundams, but before the Calamity, Forbidden or Raider could react, the Freedom soared into the sky. As Freedom blazed through the blackness above the three Gundams, Kira fired his rail guns and plasma cannons, the beam blasts and rail gun rounds destroying the three Gundams in a single volley.

Ten minutes later, Kira carefully scanned the battlefield, looking for any survivors, all of the enemy ships had retreated, taking the Mercurius with them, but the enemy mobile suits which had been left behind were now completely still, pretty much wreckage. Then Kira noticed a bit of movement amongst one mobile suit that was mostly intact except for the head. The cockpit opened, and the pilot, an imp, tumbled out. After orienting himself and stretching a bit, the imp saw the Freedom Gundam and started to float towards the machine, while holding its hands above its head in surrender.

Glancing at the others to make sure they weren't looking, Kira raised his pistol and took careful aim. After about a millisecond, during which the enemy pilot realized his plight and turned to run, Kira fired.

The KP round, which was chambered inside the pistol, was meant for use against heavily armored targets such as, battleships, and was pretty much the same as 21st Century A.D. Armor Piercing Fin Stabilizing Discarding Sabot Kinetic Energy Penetrators. Usually, when a KP round hits something, it tears right through, leaving nothing in its wake but holed armor, molten scrap, and in this case, vaporized flesh.

"Now that wasn't very nice, Kira." Murrue said from the cockpit of the Strike Freedom, as the Akatsuki, Destiny, Freedom and Nadleeh all moved towards the Excalibur.

Much to everyone's shock, a blazing green energy bolt suddenly seared the space directly ahead of the Freedom Gundam, and when Kira turned to face the newly arrived opponent, his jaw dropped in shock and horror, floating nearby, beam rifle pointed at him, was the Infinite Justice Gundam. Kira wasn't sure why, but even though it looked exactly like the Infinite Justice Gundam which Athrun had piloted so long ago, it seemed different somehow.

"It's been quite a while, Kira." The voice of Athrun Zala coldy said through the speakers.

Kira stared at the Infinite Justice Gundam for a few short seconds before he finally spoke. "A-Athrun, there's no need for us to fight each other."

Athrun simply glared at the Freedom as he coldy replied. "Yes there is, your power creates misery. Your very existence causes wars!"

"M-Me?? But I..." Kira replied, shock obvious in his voice.

"I want to end all of that, that's why I have to kill you!" Athrun yelled as he freed the beam boomerang from the Justice's shield, igniting the weapon and hurling it towards the Freedom.

* * *

That's right, I ended this chapter as a cliff-hanger!


	22. Prelude to Tragedy

**Power of the Gods - Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

Kira merely rolled his eyes as the Infinite Justice Gundam threw a beam boomerang at him. The Freedom Gundam blazed with the distinctive red light of Trans-Am, and with a single fluid motion, the angelic machine expertly caught the beam boomerang and chucked it back at the Infinite Justice, hitting it with its own weapon. While the Infinite Justice reoriented itself, the Freedom surged forward, the white machine transforming into its mobile armor attack mode and seizing the light red machine between its claws.

Suddenly, Kira noticed four Murasames up ahead, all in their sleek flight mode, and none of them bearing the standard black-on-white colors. They broke formation, two of them veering to the left and the other two veering to the right, towards the Excalibur.

The Freedom transformed back into its mobile suit mode, crushing the Infinite Justice in the process, and darted to the left as the Murasames opened fire, pulling back behind his beam shields. A Murasame in green and black came barreling in towards the Freedom, beam cannon blazing; Kira lunged aside, leveling off his rifle, only for the Murasame to twirl out of his sights. Another Murasame, this one in red and white, pummeled his Gundam with a barrage of missiles, while a third came streaking in from behind, but Kira activated his Mirage Colloid Stealth System, causing his Gundam to vanish into the blackness.

As Kira moved the Freedom back towards the Excalibur, a face suddenly appeared on his main monitor and started to smile really big. It had dark eyes and a dark mouth which was much bigger then Kira's own. As the smile got as large as it could, a giant shadow came up behind it, swung something down and sliced it's face off. The face was stuck to the screen, and Kira watched in muted horror as it started to laugh quietly as it slid down, leaving a trail of crimson blood behind.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT SHIT?!?" Kira yelled, as the monitor changed again, this time displaying the Excalibur's hanger bay, with all of the other Gundams in their powered-down states, their armor displaying various shades of dull grey. After a few seconds of complete silence, Kira shook his head slightly as he powered down his machine, he then opened the cockpit hatch and headed towards the bridge.

A few seconds later, the Excalibur streaked away, vanishing into the distance.

"Captain! Hundreds of mobile armors and mobile suits are approaching us from directly ahead!" Lacus cried as the Excalibur dropped out of hyperspace about twenty seconds later, arriving a few hundered miles away from the Earth. Murrue looked ahead of the ship to see countless Zamza-zahs, Destroy Gundams, Windams, Murasames, and Zakus approaching, all with their shields raised. However, the most chilling things were the four machines that were leading the huge force; the Infinite Justice, Strike Freedom, Destiny and Legend Gundams.

"WHY DON'T YOU ALL RIDE A WHEELBARROW FULL OF DICKS STRAIGHT UP MY ASS?!?" Kira shrieked in rage as the Freedom streaked from the Excalibur's launch bay and opened up with a full-burst from its weapons, obliterating nearly a dozen mobile suits, but leaving the mobile armors unscathed.

Suddenly, the void of space turned blood red and a shadowy figure, which had the appearance of the Epyon Gundam, but with blood red eyes, and sharp claws in place of fingers, rose up in front of Kira. A blood red pentagram was visible on its forehead, and before Kira could do or say anything, the figure began to speak. "Kill them all! Kill them all! Slaughter! Destroy! Damn them to Hell!"

"Shut the fuck up, dipshit!" Kira screamed as he unleashed another full-burst from his weapons, an instant before the blackness of space appeared once more.

The other four pilots watched in slight confusion as the Freedom Gundam launched all of its DRAGOON Units, the remote weapons quickly assuming a defensive formation and surrounding the five Gundams with a large diamond-shaped beam shield. The docks that held the DRAGOON Units onto the Freedom's back detached and small yet powerful thrusters hidden within the docks themselves ignited, moving them towards the Excalibur. Finally, a pair of large, angel-style wings emerged from the Freedom's back.

While this was occurring, the enemy machines had opened fire, but their shots splashed harmlessly against the beam shield that was being created by the Freedom Gundam's DRAGOON Units. As the enemy weapons slammed into the beam shield, the Freedom casually turned its head to look at the Epyon.

"Murrue," Kira said his voice once again devoid of all emotion. "Access the Excalibur's computer systems and have it launch all of the mobile suits stored in the hanger bay."

"W-what?" Murrue asked, not sure that she had heard Kira correctly.

"I gave you a direct order." Kira said, his voice rising in volume slightly.

"Yes, sir." Murrue sighed as she quickly sent the orders to the Excalibur's computer. A moment later, hundreds of mobile suits, all of which were running on the mobile doll system, began to launch from the Excalibur's hanger bays. When fully loaded, the Excalibur was capable of carrying one-hundred-thousand mobile suits, and the ship was currently filled to its capacity.

As the mobile suits launched from the Excalibur, Kira glanced towards the Moon, but what met his eyes was not the usual, dull grey surface. Rather, it was fiery glowing red, unmistakably bubbling, churning lava. The molten rock swirled in beautiful yet dangerous patterns. In accordance with the flowing rock was a high-pitched sound that slowly grew in volume, and as it augmented, Kira recognized it. It was the sound of thousands of human voices, screaming at once, drawing all breath from their lungs.

Kira looked away from the Moon after a few seconds and noticed a Zaku as it reared back and hurled its now empty bazooka at the Freedom; Kira scowled.

"Don't make me laugh!" He shouted as the Freedom kicked the bazooka at the muzzle and sent it spiraling back towards the Zaku. The enemy pilot's eyes widened in disbelief, and he batted the bazooka aside with his shield.

The Zaku drew its beam sword with a flash and stormed forward; Kira sighed as he freed and ignited a beam saber and swung back, deflecting the blow. The Zaku charged again, swinging horizontally; Kira pulled back, avoiding the Zaku's wild swipes, and as he backpedaled, Kira drew Freedom's gravity hammer with his free left hand.

Kira grinned as he swung gravity hammer in a slight downward arch, allowing the weapon to gain as much momentum as possible before it slammed into the Zaku's chest. The force of the gravity hammer's impact completely disabled the enemy mobile suit and also sent it flying backwards.

After nearly ten seconds of uncontrolled flight the Zaku finally came to a stop, a few miles from where it had been only ten seconds earlier, with a bone-jarring impact as it slammed into the now Borg controlled Excalibur-class ship Atlantis, which had dropped out of hyperspace a few seconds earlier.

Kira glared at the newly arrived ship for a few seconds before then unleashing a massive energy blast from the Freedom's chest-mounted temporal inversion cannon, the pure white energy beam instantly engulfed all of the enemy mobile suits and vessels, forcing them out of the timeline.

"I'm so lazy." Kira smirked as he quickly manuvered the Freedom back towards the Excalibur.

* * *

Even though it seems like this story might be over, it's not. Because unknown to Kira and the others, he has sent the enemy ships into another universe, one which Kira and Murrue actually are quite fimiliar with.


	23. Winds of War

**Power of the Gods - Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

Setsuna F. Seiei calmly sat in the 00 Gundam's cockpit as he carefully guided his machine back towards the Ptolemiaos II. A few hours earlier, an Earth Federation fleet, which was on its way to Mars, had been attacked by an unknown enemy. Since the Ptolemiaos II was the closest vessel to the fleet at the moment, the 00 Gundam was quickly launched in order to assist the Earth Federation fleet.

To Setsuna's surprise, when he arrived to help, all he saw was a huge cube-shaped ship, which was as nearly as black as the void of space, with the exception of a few parts of the massive vessel, which were glowing with a steady, yet eerie green light. Knowing that he couldn't possibly beat something like that on his own, he quickly sped back towards the Ptolemiaos II.

Meanwhile, back in the Cosmic Era, Kira turned to Murrue as he stood on the Excalibur's bridge. He had finally finished analyzing the scans which they had taken after the last battle. After a moment of complete silence, Kira picked up the microphone, activated the ship-wide announcement system, and dourly said. "Attention, the Excalibur will be performing a dimensional jump in one minute. All hands are to brace for possible sudden impacts and damage, that is all."

One minute later, the Excalibur streaked into the blackness before vanishing into a bright flash of pure white light. When the huge ship reappeared into the void of space, everyone instantly realized that something had gone horribly wrong. They saw a total of eight planets, all of various sizes, silhouetted by a dying red giant star, while giant eddies of gas swirled and spiraled into the bloated star.

As the Excalibur slowly approached the third planet in the system, everyone stared in horror as they recognized the form of the massive orbital elevator that towered high above the Earth's surface, encircling the equator of the planet.

"Unidentified vessel, about two miles off of our starboard bow." Lacus suddenly announced from her position at the sensors, surprise evident in her voice.

"Hail them." Murrue immediately ordered.

Lacus quickly picked up the radio microphone as Murrue looked on, while Cagalli, Hope and Kira nervously remained at their stations.

"This is this is the Celestial Being Warship Excalibur," Lacus calmly said, hiding the nervousness in her voice. "Unidentified vessel, do you copy? Over."

Only the quiet hiss of white noise came back from the radio speaker as the bright point of light, which was the unidentified vessel, flashed on the radar screen.

Lacus hesitated for a fraction of a second before repeating the hail. "Unidentified vessel, this is the Celestial Being Warship Excalibur, do you copy? Over."

Again, only white noise came back as the point flashed on the screen once more.

"That ship has probably been adrift for a while." Hope finally suggested.

As the ship approached the Excalibur, the scale of the vessel emerged; it was a vast labyrinth of steel, and while tiny in comparison to the Excalibur, the ship was still quite large. As the massive pitch-black vessel, slowly and steadily coasted by the Excalibur, Cagalli noticed the words; 'Event Horizon', emblazoned on the bow of the ship, directly underneath what she assumed to be the bridge windows.

"Event Horizon." Cagalli muttered, taking note of the chill that made its way up her spine as she allowed the name of the ship to escape her lips.

"Hold on, something's wrong with the bio-scan." Lacus said, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Radiation interference?" Murrue asked.

"There's not enough radiation to throw off the scan." Lacus answered. "I'm picking up trace life forms, but I can't get a lock on the location."

"Could it be the crew?" Hope questioned. "If they were in suspended animation, wouldn't that effect the scan?"

"If they were in stasis, I'd get a location, but these readings, they're all over the ship." Lacus replied. "It doesn't make any sense."

"I don't like this." Cagalli said, as Kira began to move towards the door. "I think that we should keep our distance from that ship, we should send out a mobile doll to do a thorough recon sweep, and make sure it's safe, before any of us even think about setting foot onboard that ship."

"Fuck that," Kira scoffed as he stopped by the door, overconfidence obvious in his voice. "We've found an abandoned ship, we should capture it and utilize it, instead of letting it simply drift aimlessly." As he continued, the amethyst-eyed man motioned towards the swirling gasses that surrounded the two ships and the planet below. "Do you seriously think that anyone is actually alive out there, Cagalli?"

Cagalli looked towards the floor, her beautiful golden eyes hidden behind her hair as it fell over her face. After a few long moments of silence, she finally looked up at the handsome man whom had formerly been her brother, quietly sighing and moving the hair out of her eyes as she answered. "No, I hate to admit it, but I doubt that anyone could still be alive out there, Kira."

"Then it's decided." Kira said after another moment of silence. "I'll go out on the Freedom and perform a thorough recon sweep of that ship." Cagalli opened her mouth to protest, but Kira simply smiled as he reassured her. "Don't worry, I'll come back immediately if anything seems even the slightest bit out of the ordinary."

Cagalli, Hope, Lacus and Murrue all watched from the Excalibur's bridge as the Freedom Gundam stepped into the centerline catapult, its wings spreading to their full span, as the recently completed Recon Striker was lowered down onto its back.

The Recon Striker equipped the Freedom Gundam with a back-mounted sensor radome and a streamlined, highly aerodynamic helmet, which had been modified to include additional sensor equipment.

Kira couldn't help but think that the Recon Striker made the Freedom resemble the now ancient; AMRF-101C AWACS DINN, a flight-capable reconnaissance mobile suit, which had been used by ZAFT during the previous wars.

"Kira," Cagalli said, "remember; if anything seems out of place, return immediately."

Kira turned up his nose in mock indignation. "You doubt my skills that much? I have shot down thousands, possibly millions of mobile suits. I'll be fine." He allowed himself a tiny smirk. "Kira Yamato, Freedom, I'm going out!"

The centerline catapult fired, and the Freedom Gundam went flying out into space.


	24. Mistakes of the Past

**Power of the Gods - Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

As soon as the Freedom Gundam was clear of the Excalibur, Kira lowered the Recon Striker over the Freedom's head. The streamlined, aerodynamic helmet and back-mounted sensor radar dome both slid forward, the helmet covering the machine's face, while the back-mounted sensor radar dome tilted so that it was at a 45-degree angle in relation to the Freedom's back.

Kira then began to move his Gundam towards the imposing, pitch-black form of the Event Horizon, and as he closed in on the ship, he activated the Freedom's infrared sensor systems. A few short seconds later, a look of complete surprise spread across Kira's face as he discovered that there were multiple humanoid shapes moving hurriedly within the confines of the massive vessel.

"This is Freedom," Kira quickly said, his voice resounding through the speakers positioned around the Excalibur's bridge. "My infrared sensors are detecting multiple humanoid shapes moving within the ship."

On the bridge of the Excalibur, Cagalli, Hope, Lacus and Murrue exchanged looks of shock and disbelief, but finally Lacus spoke up, her voice one of complete seriousness. "Kira, I've been running continuous scans of that ship with the bio-sensors and I'm getting the exact same results as when I scanned it the first time; only trace life forms, and the readings are all over the ship." Lacus paused for a few tense seconds, but finally she added. "If there is something alive on that ship, I doubt that it's human."

"You forget, Lacus." Kira replied a few seconds later, as the Freedom moved towards one of the Event Horizon's airlocks, all of which were located on the front of the vessel, near the bridge. "Thanks to the Fusion System, I can merge my own body with the Freedom Gundam, allowing me to explore this vessel, confident in the knowledge that nothing can possibly harm me."

The four women watched as the Freedom paused for a moment before then yanking the airlock hatch from the side of the vessel. They continued to silently watch as Freedom Gundam then began to get smaller, as Kira utilized his more god-like abilities to shrink his machine. Ten seconds later, the Freedom Gundam had assumed the height of an average human.

Before anyone could protest, Kira had activated his thrusters and disappeared into the innards of the Event Horizon. As he slowly floated down the length of Event Horizon's main corridor, Kira noticed a dark, smoky red glow that seemed to slowly brighten as he moved further and further from the now destroyed airlock.

After floating out of the corridor a few moments later, Kira noticed that there was still gravity in this section of the ship; he also noticed what appeared to be a person standing at the end of the room. He slowly stepped closer, activating the searchlights mounted on the Freedom's hips, torso and head. He quickly trained the four powerful lights on the form in front of him to see that it was a headless human torso that had been impaled through the chest and remained in a standing position.

He hesitated, and then stepped still closer, but he unexpectedly stepped on something. He jumped, and then aimed the light on his right hip at the deck in front of him, where the body's head looked back with wide, unseeing eyes.

It took everything he had just to keep himself from vomiting as he pointed the light back towards the headless torso.

He then aimed his lights beyond that, and up, to reveal a bent pipe hanging out over the deck, stained with dried blood, a pair of legs dangling from the pipe when, just behind him, a booted foot lightly touched his shoulder.

He spun around to see another body above him. Except this one hung in one piece, suspended from another bent pipe, it had been impaled length-wise on the pipe from rectum to mouth. One of its arms had rotted off and rested on the deck below it. A few feet away, a third body hung impaled from another bent pipe.

"W-what the hell happened here?" Kira said, more to himself then to anyone listening through the communication line.

"Kira, I think that qualifies as out of the ordinary." Cagalli said as she, Hope, Lacus, and Murrue watched the live video feed from the Freedom. "Return to the Excalibur, now."

"Yeah, I agree." Kira replied as he quickly turned away from the carnage. "Freedom is returning." Unknown to Kira; that would be the last transmission that he would be able to send to the Excalibur from the interior of the Event Horizon.

Kira began to quickly go back the way he had come. When he arrived at the airlock, he found, much to his horror, that it was sealed, as though he had never ripped it from the side of the ship to begin with. Kira sighed in annoyance as he brought his beam rifle to bear and fired a single, searing green energy bolt at the airlock, but to his surprise, the blast bounced off of the hatch.

"What the fuck?" Kira yelled as he reacted instantly, raising his physical shield and allowing it to take the brunt of the beam blast.

Meanwhile, on the bridge of the Excalibur, the four women watched in muted horror as the Freedom's video feed seemed to explode with a spray of crimson blood before then dropping into static.

"Damnit!" Kira yelled in anger as he turned away from the airlock, spinning into a body floating lifelessly in the corridor.

The corpse's face was instantly illuminated by the searchlights on the Freedom Gundam's head; his swollen tongue clogging his gaping, screaming mouth, his cracked and crystallized skin, crossed by a network of bloated veins. Kira quickly recoiled in horror when he saw that the corpse had no eyes, it was also quite obvious that they had been gouged out of his head.

_'Well, I have nothing else to do since I seem to be trapped in this ship. So I may as well use these dead bodies as target practice.'_ Kira thought to himself, as he shoved the corpse away, before vaporizing it a fraction of a second later with a single blast from the plasma cannon in his right wing.

As Kira then began to move back down the corridor, he heard a voice whisper. "I give you the secret of all secrets. Mirrors are the gates through which death comes and goes. Tell no one."

Kira quickly came to a stop, the voice sounded oddly familiar, but Kira couldn't place it. He instantly brought his plasma cannons and rail guns to bear, in the off chance that something might attack him.

"Mirrors are just glass and silver, dumbfuck!" Kira shouted to the disembodied voice. "Death, at least for me, is nothing to worry about!"

"We shall see about that, Kira Yamato!" This time, Kira recognized the voice, it was that of Rau Le Creuset, and the voice sounded as though it were right behind him!

Kira whirled around, ready to completely obliterate anything that was behind him. He was quite surprised when he came face-to-face with a naked young woman, whom was going into spasms and screeching with pain. Despite the absence of flames, her skin and flesh were roasting, as if she were burning alive from the inside out!

"Shit!" Kira screamed in shock and horror as he instinctively released a full-burst from his weapons, vaporizing the body, and leaving nothing more than a thin blood-red mist behind, and after once again composing himself, he quickly moved the plasma cannons and rail guns back to their standby positions.

After a long moment of complete silence, Kira suddenly heard a blood-curdling cacophony: the squeal of unoiled winches, the shriek of hooks and razors being sharpened; and worse, the howl of billions upon billions of tormented souls, all of them screaming in unimaginable pain and anguish. Suddenly, two dozen chains, all of which ended in razor-sharp points, shot out of the darkness, heading straight for Kira, but he effortlessly dodged them, while at the same time freeing and igniting the beam sabers stored on each of his hips. The Freedom Gundam's eyes flashed an instant later, as Kira severed the chains, and he watched stoically as the severed ends of the chains clattered loudly to the floor.

Kira peered into the darkness as he slowly and cautiously moved forward, and after a moment, he came into a large, open room. If he didn't know any better, Kira would've thought that this huge room was a mobile suit hanger, if for no other reason, then the simple fact that there was no other reason for making a single room so large.

Without any hesitation, he restored the Freedom Gundam to its original height, and as soon as the Freedom had resumed its original height, a pair of bright green eyes flashed to life at the other end of the room. Kira's eyes widened in shock as he recognized the grey form of the Providence Gundam standing at the other end of the hanger.

"You are an abomination that needs to die, Kira Yamato." The voice of Rau Le Creuset said through the Providence Gundam's speakers.

"You have no room to talk, you faggot!" Kira roared back, as he opened fire with his beam rifle, but the Providence Gundam merely batted the blast to the side with its shield, but to Kira's surprise, the grey machine simply stood its ground, not making any moves to attack.

"You can't talk either!" Rau yelled. "Have you already forgotten that you destroyed the Earth and obliterated all of humanity?"

"That was not me, you jackass!"

"Ha! You're only trying to relieve yourself of the guilt!"

"I was not the one that did that!" Kira shrieked, had he not been merged with the Freedom Gundam, tears would be visibly clouding his eyes as he continued. "It was ZERO!"

"Stop deluding yourself, Kira!" Rau yelled as he raised his beam rifle and fired a single shot, aiming for the Freedom's head. Kira blocked the blast with his physical shield, before responding with more then ten times the firepower.

"You don't know anything!" Kira screamed in rage. "Just shut the fuck up and die!" An instant later, the Freedom's wings swung underneath the machine's shoulders and not one, but two tactical forty-kiloton nuclear cruise missiles, which were mounted within the Freedom Gundam's wings, suddenly took off with a flash of exhaust.


	25. Fighting Breeds More Fighting

**Power of the Gods - Chapter 24**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

Kira smirked as the twin nuclear missiles streaked towards the Providence Gundam, but his jaw dropped in shock as the grey machine effortlessly dodged both of the massive projectiles by only a few inches, leaving them to slam into the far wall of the hanger, blowing a huge hole in the side of the ship. The Providence Gundam was quick to streak through the huge hole, emerging into the blackness of space, and Kira growled as he followed the grey machine into the void.

"You destroyed the Earth and killed humanity, you need to die!" Rau yelled as the Freedom charged in and slashed at the Providence with a pair of wrist-mounted beam sabers.

"Go fuck yourself!" Kira shrieked, as the Providence dodged both of his beam saber slashes and kicked the Freedom away. Kira quickly reoriented himself and snarled. "I already tried to explain it to you, but you're just too damn stupid to listen!"

_'I do hate to admit it, but that asshole does have a point...I drove humanity into extinction, but I also helped to bring the entire species back from extinction!'_ Kira thought to himself, as the Freedom reoriented itself, while the Excalibur opened fire with countless anti-aircraft guns, flak cannons, air-to-air missile launchers and beam machine cannons, instantly filling the blackness with a massive barrage of beam blasts, machine gun rounds, missiles and flak, all of the weapons aimed at the grey form of the Providence Gundam.

At the same time, the huge flying wing aircraft known as the Aigaion was launched from the underside of the Excalibur, leaving glowing afterimages and countless trails of brightly glowing GN particles in its wake. The Aigaion had been modified to operate, not only within the atmosphere of a planet, but also in the void of space, and as soon as the Aigaion's rocket engines had cleared the hull of the Excalibur, they roared to life, helping to propel the huge carrier into the blackness.

Kira smirked slightly as the Aigaion majestically sped ahead of the Excalibur, a pair of beam blades igniting along the leading edges of the wings, as countless anti-aircraft guns, flak cannons, air-to-air missile launchers and beam machine cannons opened fire, instantly filling the sky with a second hellish barrage of beam blasts, machine gun rounds, missiles and flak. As with the Excalibur, all of the Aigaion's weapons were aimed towards the Providence Gundam.

As the Providence Gundam dodged wildly, Kira let out a scream of rage as he unleashed his DRAGOON units, rapidly swarming them around the grey machine. However, they didn't open fire with the typical beam blasts; instead, the remote weapons opened fire with temporal inversion cannons. Much to Kira's annoyance, the Providence dodged all of the shots, before then unleashing its own grey DRAGOON units and opening fire on his own blue ones.

Kira barely glanced at the upper left hand sub-screen in the cockpit as an emergency warning appeared on it, reading; 'Warning, multiple temporal incursions detected. Dimensional rip in-progress.'

"I don't care about destroying this hellish universe!" Kira yelled to the computer as he continued to relentlessly fire on the Providence, occasionally lashing out with the Freedom's own chest-mount temporal inversion cannon. After a few more seconds, and nearly a dozen more blasts from the Freedom's multiple temporal inversion cannons, the Ptolemiaos II suddenly appeared. The ship was surrounded by a GN Field, and was glowing with the distinctive red glow of Trans-Am, as it streaked towards the Excalibur. To the horror of everyone, a massive Borg Cube appeared a few short seconds later, streaking after the Ptolemiaos II, while pummeling the ship's GN Field with an endless barrage of beam weapons and torpedoes.

Kira turned to glare at the massive cube, while still swarming his DRAGOON units around the Providence Gundam. The amethyst-eyed man scowled as the still familiar hail erupted from his speakers a few seconds later. "We are the Borg. Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own. Resistance is futile."

On the Excalibur's bridge, Murrue made a cut-off motion with her hand, and Lacus quickly silenced the voice.

"Hope, fire the World Devastator Cannon, twenty-five percent power." She ordered, and almost instantly, the four women once again felt a powerful vibration in the deck plates beneath their feet, as colossal energies surged within the Excalibur's city-sized bulk. Ten seconds later, a single pencil-thin energy beam lashed out of the Excalibur's centerline world devastator cannon, slamming into the Cube and tearing it apart from the inside out with a single, massive explosion.

The Freedom once again clashed beam sabers with the Providence. While the two machines were locked in a stalemate, Kira grabbed the Providence Gundam's head with his left hand and fired his palm-mounted beam cannon, completely obliterating the head of the grey machine with a single blow. Nevertheless, the Providence did succeed in severing the Freedom's left arm with a beam saber slash, destroying the limb and leaving nothing more then a smoldering stump.

"Die, faggot!" Kira shrieked as he ignited the beam blade on his right leg, and with a single kick, sent it sawing through the Providence Gundam's torso, cleaving the machine in half at the waist, and an instant later the Providence Gundam was engulfed in a massive fireball. Kira glared at the wreckage as his DRAGOON units once again docked with his machine, and after a moment of silence, he began to move back towards the Excalibur.

Kira once again glanced at the upper left hand sub-screen in the cockpit as the emergency warning appeared once more; 'Warning, dimensional rip in-progress and accelerating.'

"AHHHH!" Kira yelled when the Freedom started to shake rapidly, as it was suddenly hit in the back by repeated beam blasts. Kira snarled in rage as he instantly whirled around to see a crimson mobile suit behind him. He instantly recognized it as the Infinite Justice Gundam, but it was holding a very large beam cannon.

"SAY GOOD NIGHT!!" The pilot yelled, the voice was that of Athrun Zala, but Kira didn't have any time to think about that, as the Justice fired the cannon and a large beam blast hit the Freedom, sending it tumbling through the blackness.

"FUCK THIS!!!" Kira roared as he quickly reoriented himself. With a flash, the beam saber on the Freedom's left wrist ignited, as the white machine screamed towards the Justice Gundam.

"Revenge doesn't suit you, Kira." Lacus admonished through the communications line, her voice was calm, but also projected an air of authority. "It's a dark road, and I don't want you to travel it again. Anger has its uses, but you shouldn't let it rule you, it will only lead to regrets later. After all that's happened, you should know this by now."

As though it were being controlled by Lacus's voice, the Freedom Gundam suddenly stopped in its tracks, beam saber ignited, only two feet away from the Justice Gundam's cockpit hatch. Had the Freedom continued forward, the glowing energy blade would have sliced through the cockpit of the Justice Gundam, cleaving it in half.

"Well shit." Kira muttered. "That's the Infinite Justice Heavy Weapons type." Now that he was getting a good look at the crimson machine through his monitors, he recognized it. As the name implied, the Infinite Justice Heavy Weapons Type, was a heavily armed version of the Infinite Justice Gundam, one which was supposed to have been rolled out two thousand years earlier, during the Second Bloody Valentine War of the second timeline, but was never completed.

"Kira," Murrue's voice ordered a few short seconds later. "Capture the Infinite Justice Heavy Weapons Type, do not destroy it."

"What? You can't be serious!" Kira said as he raised his beam rifle, aiming it at the cockpit of the crimson machine.

"I am ordering you to capture that machine!" Murrue yelled, her voice still radiating a tone of authority, but despite the authoritive tone, Kira could tell that she was losing her patience.

"Fine." Kira finally replied as he extended the Freedom Gundam's left palm. "Freedom is now capturing the Justice Heavy Weapons Type."

A fraction of a second later, the Justice was bathed in a cone of blue radiation energy from the Tranquility Directed Neutron Disabler mounted within the Freedom's left palm. As if it were a smoldering ember doused by a tub of water, the Justice's nuclear reactor went into an emergency shutdown, despite the fact that it had formerly been operating at maximum power, the neutrons within the fuel rods were now unable to propagate their nuclear fission reaction. Denied its primary source of power, the Justice automatically switched to its battery, instantly losing its Phase Shift armor, primary sensors and primary thruster control.

Kira let the crimson machine float aimlessly in front of him for a few short seconds before he transformed the Freedom into its mobile armor attack mode and grappled the Justice between his claws, he then turned and boosted towards the Excalibur.


	26. Willing to Kill

**Power of the Gods - Chapter 25**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

Kira sighed in annoyance as he decended on his zip line to the hanger floor, where his four lovers were patiently waiting. Together the five of them moved towards the now powered down form of the Infinite Justice Heavy Weapons Type. Kira instantly noticed that the large beam cannon, which the Justice held within its left hand, greatly resembeled the Freedom's own twin buster rifle, but he also noticed a few subtle diffrences, such as a thick cable that ran from the handle of the gun and into the side of the crimson machine, which meant that the weapon was powered directly by the Justice's nuclear reactor.

Without any hesitation, Kira walked up the engineering gantry, he then approached the still closed cockpit hatch of the Justice Gundam and accessed its intercom system, speaking calmly into the concealed microphone. "Hello, Athrun Zala of ZAFT."

There was silence for a moment before Athrun replied. "K-Kira? How can you possibly be alive? I self-destructed the Aegis and killed you." Kira could tell that Athrun was forcing back sobs of guilt as he continued. "About one day after the battle, a search party from the Orb Union arrived, they rescued me and while looking through the wreckage, found your dead body."

After a moment, Murrue turned to face Lacus and simply nodded. Lacus returned the gesture, knowing exactly what it meant, as she quietly stepped away from the Justice and began to speak into the small wireless headset on her right ear. "Ptolemiaos II, this is Excalibur. You are hereby cleared to land in the starboard hanger bay."

While Kira had captured the Justice, Lacus had contacted the Ptolemiaos II, and had explained the current situation. As Lacus and the others had expected, the crew of the Ptolemiaos II was quick to ask for permision to land their ship.

"Understood." Feldt Grace, the Ptolemiaos II's current helmsman and navigator, replied as the ship slowly yet steadily moved towards a pair of massive doors which were now opening on the Excalibur's starboard side, revealing the interior of the ship's huge hanger bay. "Ptolemiaos II, proceeding to starboard hanger bay."

After waking up with a jolt, Murrue laid in bed a few seconds longer. Reaching over to switch on her bedside lamp, she tried to remember exactly what had stolen her sweet slumber away. When she couldn't, the brunette swung her legs over the side of the bed and heaved herself up. Checking the time on her watch, she snorted when she saw it was midnight.

She made her way to the small kitchen in her private quarters, but her eyes widened in surprise at what she saw when she glanced out the window. She expected to see the blackness of space and the swirling clouds of gas, with dim starlight illuminating the cloud with a blood red light, but instead she saw a sickly yellow moon, brightly shimmering, probably no more then a few hundred miles away, as it floated among the swirling clouds of gasses. But as she looked at the brightly glowing sphere, her eyes widened in horror at what she noticed after a few short seconds; millions of brightly glowing GN particles.

In an instant she saw what had generated the GN particles; thousands of mobile suit carriers and space battleships. Some of the ships were clearly of ZAFT design, others of Earth Alliance design, and the last group, the ships that had left the trails of GN particles in their wake, were of Union, HRL and AEU design, and all of the ships were heading towards the Excalibur.

Only ten minutes later, the Justice Heavy Weapons Type took off with a roar, streaking towards the approaching Aegis Gundam. Left behind, Kira looked up in surprise.

"Athrun, don't lose control of yourself!" He warned from the cockpit of the Freedom Gundam.

"He is a force unto himself now," Lacus replied, as the Infinite Justice Gundam took up its position on the portside wing of the Excalibur. "Sadly, there is nothing you can do to stop him, Kira."

Kira glanced at the Infinite Justice and keyed in the frequency for the rest of his team. "Everyone, move forward and attack the enemy mobile suits. Let Athrun be."

He glared up ahead at the approaching mobile suits and muttered. "This shit is getting old."

Unknown to anyone, Shinn Asuka, or more accurately a clone of the original Shinn Asuka, was piloting the Aegis Gundam. He narrowed his crimson eyes at the charging Infinite Justice Heavy Weapons Type as he weaved around its furious beam blasts and bazooka shells. "So, once more we meet in battle, Athrun Zala." The Aegis snapped its rifle up and opened fire.

Athurn scowled at the unfimiliar face that had appeared on his sub-screen, igniting his beam shield, blocking a flurry of beam blasts as he replied. "Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?"

"Oh, I know much more than just your name!" Shinn laughed, transforming the Aegis into its mobile armor attack mode and firing the 'Scylla' high-energy beam cannon. Athrun scowled as he allowed the blast to dissipate against his beam shield. An instant later, the Legend Gundam dropped in next to the Aegis, beam rifle in hand. "The weak are always the first to fall," Rau Le Creuset chuckled, from within the cockpit of the Legend Gundam. "The worlds of man and beast collide most clearly on the battlefield."

"Why don't you stay dead, you asshole!" Kira roared as the Freedom's DRAGOON Units streaked into the fight, glowing with a blood red light and leaving clouds of afterimages trailing behind as they swarmed around the Legend, pummeling it with dozens of beam blasts within only a few seconds, forcing the grey machine on the defensive, and more importantly, away from the Aegis Gundam.

Athrun glanced at the newly arrived squadrons of mobile suits. "Nine Strike Daggers, four Gunner ZAKUs, four Blaze Zakus, and three Slaughter Windams..."

"Only twenty mobile suits, not including the Aegis and Legend? Hardly a challenge!" Kira laughed, completely unaware of the thousands of battleships and carriers, all of which had now moved to hide behind the moon. The Freedom screamed by the Justice Heavy Weapons Type, leaving countless afterimages behind, as it effortlessly severed the Aegis Gundam's head along with all four limbs, with a wrist-mounted beam saber.

Suddenly, Lacus's senses flared and the Infinte Justice lunged to the side, as a salvo of shells went ripping across the battlefield, slamming into the remains of the Orbital Elevator with a flash of fire. Lacus magnified the image, finding a squad of Lightning Strike Gundams standing tall on the deck of a nearby Archangel-class battleship, their electromagnetic cannons extended, supported by a quartet of Doppelhorn Windams.

"Snipers!" She cried, ducking aside as another blast came shrieking in out of the blackness. "Cagalli, do you think you can help me?"

"Of course, Lacus." The blonde answered, the Akatsuki taking cover behind its physical shield as a Lightning Strike's shell slammed home against it, driving the golden machine back.

Lacus somersaulted into the blackness, smashing her left-hand palm cannon through the head of a passing Jet Windam, and lunged aside as its comrades opened fire on her, while Cagalli unleashed the Akatsuki's DRAGOON Units. The shimmering golden weapons screamed across the battlefield, spewing beam blasts as they went.

One of the beam blasts plowed through a Lightning Strike Gundam as it stood on the deck of the Archangel-class battleship, blowing the mobile suit apart and sending its compatriots staggering in surprise, but less then a second later, the pilots of the other Strike Gundams joined their comrade in death as nearly a dozen beam blasts obliterated them as well.

Lacus watched in muted horror as a shell suddenly slammed into the Akatsuki from behind, obliterating the golden machine with a flash of light and causing its DRAGOON Units to fall silent.

"Cagalli!!!" Lacus shrieked as she moved the Justice towards the shattered remains of the Akatsuki, she quickly zoomed in on the torn remains of the cockpit, but to her horror, her bio-sensors weren't detecting anything.

Cagalli certianly appeared to be dead.

"You murderous bastards!!!" Lacus screamed, tears clouding her eyes as the Infinite Justice Gundam roared forward, the crimson machine now glowing with a blood red light.

Lacus's scream rang throughout the battlefield as the Infinite Justice Gundam charged towards the Minerva-class battleship that had fired the shell and seemingly killed her lover. Lacus screamed in rage as she showered the now retreating battleship with dozens of beam blasts. The beam blasts came, not only from her own rifle, but they also came from the Akatsuki's previously silent DRAGOON Units.

"DIE!!!" Lacus shrieked, as the vision of a purple seed exploded inside her head. In an instant, her eyes had faded into the washed out glaze of a SEED possessed individual, her eyes glowing with a bright golden light, while blue and black swirled in her pupils almost as though a tornado was confined within each of her eyes.

Suddenly, the Infinite Justice Gudam seemed to appear out of nowhere, now armed with its METEOR Support System. Without any hesitation, Lacus unloaded all of the METEOR's weapons into the ZAFT battleship. The impacts of nearly one-hundred missiles, as well as half a dozen beam blasts cracked the hull of the ship like an egg, before then engulfing it within a massive fireball.

The Infinite Justice Gundam detached the METOR and charged forward, deflecting desperate beam shots with its beam shield. As the crimson machine continued forward, it detached its Fatum-01, slamming its boomerang blade into a retreating Jet Windam's cockpit. Even as the Windam began to explode, Lacus leapt off her dying foe, guiding the Fatum down through the blackness and sawing a second Windam in two. It arced around, slamming back onto the Infinite Justice's back, and Lacus looked up at the final Windam, as it charged towards her, beam saber upraised. The Justice ducked down below the Windam's saber swipe, drawing a beam saber in the process and sawing the Windam in two in one fluid motion.


	27. Those Who Seek to be Rescued

**Power of the Gods - Chapter 26**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

Kira, Hope, and Murrue watched in silence as Lacus decended to the floor on her zip line five minutes later. As Lacus finally removed her helmet, Kira wasn't very surprised to see that she was still silently crying. Lacus had brought in the severely damaged Akatsuki, and the golden machine was already undergoing repairs.

"C-Cagalli is dead..." Lacus quietly said, wiping tears from her eyes as she walked past Kira and the others.

Kira merely smirked as he replied. "No, she's not, Lacus."

Lacus whirled around, glaring at Kira as she slapped him across the cheek. "I saw her die, Kira!" She screamed at him, as more tears slid down her cheeks. "She died right in front of me!"

"Fine," Kira sighed as he turned his back towards Lacus and started towards the door, obviously not in the mood to argue. "Believe whatever you want."

Kira now sat on the bed in his quarters, the room, as well as nearly the entire ship, was cloaked in almost complete darkness. An hour earlier, the Excalibur had violently shuddered, as if it had been hit by an asteroid and a moment later, main power had gone offline, plunging the ship into complete blackness for a few short seconds, before the emergency lighting came online.

Kira had called the bridge, but all that he heard was static. He quickly made his way to the hanger, only to find the walls and floor soaked with blood. He quickly made his way to the Freedom, merging with his Gundam, before then using his more god-like abilities to once more shrink the machine down to the size of an average human. He then fleed into his private quarters, quickly locking the room down and blocking the door with as much furniture that he possibly could.

After what seemed like hours of pure silence, Kira jumped as he suddenly heard shuffleing footsteps approaching the door. The shuffling footsteps stopped in front of door, and Kira saw the thick metal flex ever so slightly as pressure was applied. A scraping sound began to rise, hissing, from the small barricade as it began to slide slowly across the floor. The force on the other side of the door increased slowly, steadily, grinding against the heavy barricade until the door was open to the corridor and to the blackness and beyond.

The figure swept into the room with a silent grace that surprised Kira, and stood regarding him. Shinn's skin seemed to crackle and go taut like paper as he moved, and in the hollow of his empty eyes were tiny twisting clouds of dust, blue ribbons of electricity arcing across the sockets. He was smiling, a smile that Kira had never seen from him, a wide obscene grin.

Kira felt a strange sort of calm then, the surety of knowing, despite the impossible madness of it all. Without hesitation, he raised his beam rifle.

"Kira," the thing inside Shinn hissed, in a voice like grinding sand. The corpse took another step towards him, and Kira saw a black trickle of what looked like mud from the edge if its cracked lips. "Go ahead and shoot, Kira. See what it gets you."

Kira hesitated for nearly two whole seconds, but then he grinned and unleashed a full-burst from his weapons.

As the blasts subsided, Kira watched in muted horror as Shinn's now shredded arms regenerated. Instead of normal human limbs, they were now thin and reedy, pink and newborn with too many jointed elbows. The wounds which he had inflected only a few seconds earlier were almost invisible, and Kira watched in horror as one of the few remaining holes disgorged a rail gun shell before closing up around it.

Both eyes stared out at Kira, filled with malevolent light. The creature grinned, revealing not the black and rotted teeth he'd seen only a few seconds earlier, but a shark's grin.

The thing now reared upward, silhouetted by the emergency lighting of the corridor. One of the too long limbs, with the impossible joints slid out, a spider emerging from a drain.

It was now crouched and waiting. Its dark eyes flickered in the moonlight which filtered in through the window in his quarters. The thing continued to grin as it extended to its full and horrid height, the bloody scraps of the ZAFT uniform clinging to it's pale and now unmarked frame.

"Is that it?" The creature laughed, but the only reply was another full-burst from the Freedom's weapons.

Kira merely smirked as the precisely aimed blasts quickly destroyed the creature's limbs and head. The blasts from his twin plasma cannons vaporized both arms, from the shoulders down to the elbows, the twin rail gun shells severed the legs, completely disintegrating the limbs from the waist down to the knees, while the blast from his beam rifle obliterated the head.

Kira glared at the creature for a few seconds before igniting his thrusters and streaking out of the room. Had he turned to look out the window, he would have seen the both the Event Horizon and the Ptolemiaos II, as they now flew in formation with the Excalbur. Normally the Ptolemiaos II flying in formation with the Excalibur wouldn't be anything to worry about, except for the fact that the blue and white ship was glowing with a bright blood red light. However, the light was not that of Trans-Am, but the light of something evil.

After ten minutes, Kira reached the doors leading onto the bridge. As he approached the door, he could hear the pained screams of his four lovers through the thick metal. Kira snarled in rage as he charged at the door, expceting it to open for him, but to his horror, he quickly discovered that the door had been sealed from the inside. Without any hesitation, he opened fire on the door with his twin rail guns. The shells effortlessly punched through the thick metal door, knocking it off its guide rails and throwing it into the room.

With a flash, Kira had freed and ignited the "Arondight" anti-ship sword, which was stored within his right wing. While holding the weapon in his left hand, in a gaurding position near his chest, he slowly stepped onto the bridge, and what he saw horrified him to no end. The room was completely soaked with bright red blood and even though Kira knew that it was impossible, the blood even appeared to be to running up the walls.

Kira suddenly heard another scream of pain, much louder this time, and he could also tell exactly who was screaming; it was Lacus. Kira quickly turned to his left, but part of his mind instantly wished that he hadn't.

Lacus hung suspended from the ceiling by a pair of large metal hooks, which had impaled her wrists. Her entire body was soaked with blood and her chest cavity appeared to have been ripped open, despite this, it was desprately trying to regenerate itself and to repair the damage that had been done. Lacus's body was unable to repair the damage, however, as her lungs, stomach, heart and intestines were actually hanging outside of her body, while still being connected to her body and sustaining her.

Kira stared at Lacus in complete disbelief for a few agonizingly long seconds, but finally he asked. "L-Lacus, what happened?! Who did this to you?!"

Lacus slowly, painfully raised her head to look at Kira, he could see that even a reletively small motion, such as lifting her head, took a great deal of effort. Lacus locked eyes with Kira, and spoke, her voice barely audible. "I-it was Cagalli."

Kira's eyes widened in horror and disbelief as he replied. "W-what? Why would Cagalli do something like this, and to you of all people?!"

Lacus smiled sadly as she weakly replied. "I-I don't know, she came in here about a half hour ago." Lacus whimpered, tears clouding her vision as she continued. "She moved faster then I had ever seen anyone move, and before I even knew what had happened, she had knocked me out." Lacus paused, in order to force down another wave of pain, but then continued. "When I awoke, I was hanging like this. Cagalli was standing in front of me, she was completely silent, but that grin on her face." Lacus shuddered slightly before finally finishing. "T-that grin, I'm not sure what it was, but there was something about it, it made her seem evil."

Lacus's eyes widened in disbelief and fear when she suddenly heard the Freedom's guns click into place, and she stared at Kira, fear obvious in her voice as she whimpered. "K-Kira, what are you doing?"

Kira allowed a slight sigh escape his lips as he softly answered. "I'm setting you free from your pain, Lacus." After a couple seconds of hesitation, Kira finally fired a full-burst from his weapons, instantly vaporizing Lacus's blood soaked body.

Lacus's body instantly exploded into billions of brightly glowing GN particles, the afterimage of her naked body hung in the air for a few tense seconds before finally solidifying. Lacus slowly opened her beautiful blue eyes a few seconds later, smiling sweetly at Kira as she sighed. "I guess that I know how Cagalli survived the last battle now."


	28. Those Who Seek Revenge

**Power of the Gods - Chapter 27**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

After rescueing Lacus, both she and Kira quickly made their way to the hanger. Once there, Lacus was quick to merge with the Infinite Justice Gundam before then utilizing her more god-like abilities to shrink the machine down to the size of a normal human.

Even though Lacus was quite reluctant to do so at first, Kira had eventually convinced her that it would be best to split up, in order to cover more ground, while searching for Hope and Murrue.

"Freedom is now entering the swimming pool." Kira reported through the communications line as he slowly opened the door leading into the room that contained the swimming pool, the "Arondight" anti-ship sword still tightly clutched within his left hand.

"Please be careful, Kira." Lacus softly replied.

"I will, I promise." Kira answered as he slowly moved towards the pool, which to his surprise, was nearly empty. As Kira stepped closer to the pool, he heard a quiet "tick" sound echoing from within in the pool. He looked down to see that the pool was now very, very deep, like a mine shaft falling away into the depths, and as he stood there, he could see dark water quickly rising up from the bottom. He stepped back as the water gradually filled the pool to the top, it was very dark and the bottom was indiscernible. Suddenly the water began to churn, as bubbles of air reached the surface.

Kira stepped closer, looking on as a faint red glow could now be seen deep in the water below the churning bubbles. As he watched, the red glow grew in intensity, spreading, and illuminating a broad area until it became clear that the water is not water at all but blood.

As the light grew still brighter, a figure was illuminated, well below the surface as it seemed to rise up. Kira looked on as the figure slowly rose higher into the light. Kira was quick to realize that it was a person, fighting desperately to reach the surface. The bubbles that rose up were produced from his silent screams.

Kira started forward, but another figure rose to the same point, then another, and another, seemingly dozens of people were floating up, fighting desperately to reach the surface, unable to do so, drowning in blood. Whereas most people would be horrified, Kira merely yawned.

"Is that it?" He called out, as though there was someone else in the room with him. "Because a pool filled with blood and swimming corpses is nothing compared to all of the shit I've seen."

As if some unseen force was answering him, a small puddle of silver liquid began to form at Kira's feet. He glanced down at the small puddle before taking a few steps backwards, not due to fear, but to allow ample room, should something occur. Kira watched as the puddle slowly grew until it was nearly two feet in diameter, the silver liqud then rose from the floor, slowly coalescing into the form of the Freedom Gundam.

"Yea, that's real original." Kira sarcastically said, before charging forward and bashing the strange creature into the now blood filled swimming pool, but after a few short seconds, the creature crawled back out of the pool.

"Insolent human." The creature said as it slowly stalked toward Kira.

"Insolent?" Kira laughed as he reached behind his back with his right hand, freeing the twin buster rifle, while the twin plasma cannons and rail guns clicked into their firing positions.. "You clearly have no idea as to who you are fucking with."

"Wait." The creature said. "Before you kill me, consider this; you claim to have been fighting to protect the ones you love, but in reality, haven't you only been fighting because you were ordered to?" Slowly, Kira moved his finger from the trigger. He didn't know why, but he wanted to hear what this thing was going to say to him.

"You first piloted the Strike Gundam because you were ordered to, even after the first war ended, you continued to pilot, despite the fact that you didn't want to do so." The creature hissed. "Wouldn't you like to get revenge on those who forced you to fight in the first place?"

Kira thought for a moment. Sure, he loved Cagalli, Hope, Lacus and Murrue, but at the same time, it was Murrue who forced him to fight to begin with. After a few seconds, Kira unleashed a full-burst from his weapons, instantly vaporizing the strange creature.

As the blasts dissipated, the amethyst-eyed man turned towards the door, now determined to find Murrue and to make her pay for forcing him to fight.

Stepping back into the corridor, Kira thought to himself. _'I will make Murrue pay for forcing me to fight, and if the others try to stop me, they will simply end up sharing the punishment."_

"Kira, are you there? Please answer me!" Lacus desprately called out over the communications line.

"I'm fine, Lacus." Kira replied, allowing the pink-haired princess to finally let out a sigh of relief.

"Your end of the communications line unexpectedly dropped into static a few minutes ago, I was worried that something had happened to you." Lacus said, relief obvious in the tone of her voice.

"No, I'm fine." Kira replied, his own voice was calm, but he was hiding the anger that he was feeling. He had no reason to direct any of his anger towards Lacus at the moment, but if she were to try and stop him from taking revenge upon Murrue, he would then have a ligitiment reason to direct his anger towards her as well.


	29. Future of Insanity

**Power of the Gods - Chapter 28**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

After continuing their search for nearly an hour, Lacus and Kira had finally found everyone and luckly, no one had been seriously hurt.

Kira had found Cagalli only ten minutes after his horrorific encounter near the swimming pool; he had found her lying unconsious in one of the corridors near the Excalibur's reletively small aircraft hanger.

While Kira had found Cagalli, Lacus had found both Hope and Murrue. She had dicovered both of the women lying unconsious, in one of the corridors near their shared quarters, just as Kira had discovered Cagalli. Lacus and Kira were quick to move the three women into their shared quarters. Kira and Lacus then porceeded to the hanger bay, restoring their Gundams to their original sizes and exiting the machines, before finally moving back to their quarters.

The small group of five was now inside their shared quarters. Cagalli, Hope and Murrue all laid on the bed, as they were still unconsious. Kira was very carefully watching his captain as he waited for her to awaken. He only had to wait for about ten minutes before Murrue slowly opened her eyes, and almost instantly, the amethyst-eyed man was upon her, pinning her to the bed.

Kira smiled sadistically as he then produced four pairs of handcuffs, and before Murrue could react, Kira had restrained her wrists and ankles to the bed, immobilizing her.

"W-what are you doing, Kira?" Murrue asked, as she looked into her lover's beautiful amethyst eyes, instantly noticing the anger within them, but not understanding where his sudden burst of anger could have come from. Kira didn't answer her, but he did turn to look at Lacus, whom was now staring at him, her eyes wide.

"Lacus," Kira softly said, "Murrue and I need some time alone, so would you please take the others somewhere else until they regain consiousness?"

"O-of course." Lacus answered, and a few short seconds later, she along with both Cagalli and Hope vanished, but Kira knew that all she had really done was teleport herself and the other two women into a diffrent room.

"Now then," Kira quietly said, as he began to carefully unbutton Murrue's shirt. "I'm sure you're wondering why I suddenly seem to be so upset with you."

Murrue nodded slightly as she replied. "Yes, I am kind of curious about that, especially since I haven't done anything to warrent the anger that you are currently directing towards me."

Kira simply glared at Murrue, remaining silent until he had finally removed the last article of clothing from her body, leaving her completely naked. After gazing at her beautiful body for a moment, Kira stood up and stripped himself of his own clothes. After he had removed his own clothes, Kira quickly straddled Murrue and finally spoke.

"You claim that you haven't done anything to deserve the anger that I now seem to be directing at you." Kira said, his voice slowly rising in volume as he continued. "You seem to forget that were the one who forced me to fight in the first place!"

"W-what the hell are you talking about, Kira?" Murrue asked, her own voice also rising ever so slightly in volume.

"You pushed me into the cockpit of the Strike and forced me to fight against my best friend, and against my will!" Kira roared, as he drew back his right arm and delivered a smack to Murrue's cheek.

"That happened over two-thousand years ago, Kira!" Murrue yelled back, her own eyes now simmering with anger.

"That's true, but I still intend to make you pay for it." Kira growled, before leanding down and pressing a searing kiss to her lips. It was certainly a passionate kiss, but at the same time it wasn't exactly a gentle kiss.

"Well, think about it this way, Kira." Murrue began once Kira broke the kiss. "If I hadn't made you fight, both of us would have probably died during the atttack on Heliopolis." She paused for a few seconds to let those words sink in before continuing. "And even if we didn't end up dying that day, it's very unlikely that we would have met, and if we hadn't meet, we obviously wouldn't have fallen in love."

Kira didn't answer verbily, instead he lowered his mouth to Murrue's breasts, eagerly taking her left breast into his mouth and tasting the sweet milk that was already seeping from her nipple. Murrue moaned in pleasure as she felt his warm, wet tongue assualting her nipple, hungerly sucking on it as though he were a starving infant. All too soon, however, Kira stopped suckling on her breast and pulled away. Murrue quietly whimpered as she watched him walk into the closet, shutting to door behind himself.

Kira returned only a moment later, now carrying a whip in his right hand. What Murrue didn't know, however, was that this whip was electrified. Each time that it struck her body, it would send a powerful electric shock coursing through her body.

Murrue was also unaware that while he had been sucking on her breast, Kira had disabled most of her more god-like abilities. She was still immortal, but other then that all of her powers were now disabled, and as a result, her body would be unable to regenerate until Kira restored her powers.

Without saying anything, Kira snapped the whip, the tip striking Murrue's clit, sending a powerful electric shock throughout her body, and making her cum instantly. Murrue screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure as the whip cracked against her clit, the impact making her cum instantly, and as the mixed sensations subsided, she glared at Kira.

Kira simply met her glare with his own unchanging face, and he whipped Murrue's clit again, the impact once again making her cum instantly. Murrue whimpered loudly, tears slowly sliding down her cheeks as she cried. "I'm sorry for forcing you to pilot the Strike, please forgive me, Kira!"

Kira remained silent as he turned and opened the cabinet on Murrue's nightstand, and after searching for a few seconds he pulled out a taser, holding it in his right hand as he pressed the trigger discharging a loud crackling sound. There was no doubt about the effect it would have on a person, whether they were a Natural or a Coordinator, and without any hesitation, Kira pushed the taser against Murrue's right thigh and pulled the trigger.

Murrue screamed in pain as she felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her body, but to her surprise, the shock also aroused her further. As the pain slowly diminished, it was replaced by pleasure and Murrue allowed a barely audible moan to escape her lips. As soon as the pain had completely subsided, Murrue lashed out at Kira with the only part of her body that hadn't been restrainted.

Kira's eyes widened in shock as Murrue's hair suddenly lashed out at him. Her beutiful brown locks quickly wrapped itself around his wrists, and an instant later, Kira's wrists had been tightly bound together behind his back.

Kira glared at Murrue for a few seconds before once again pushing the taser into her thigh and discarhging another painful jolt of electricity into her body, causing her to once more scream in pain, and with her concontration broken, her hair instantly went slack, once more freeing Kira.

Despite now being free, Kira continued to hold the trigger down, sending continous waves of electricity into Murrue's body.

"KIRA, PLEASE!" Murrue cried, pain and pleasure both obvious in the tone of her voice, as her entire body was continually wracked with nearly unimaginable amounts of the two sensations, while the electricity flowed through her naked body and tears slipped from the corners of her eyes. "I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT!!!"

"Anything?" Kira asked, as he removed his finger from the trigger.

"Yes, you can do anything you like to me, and I'll do anything you say!" Murrue replied after the pain had finally passed, tears continuing to slip from her eyes, and Kira smiled as he captured Murrue's lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

While still kissing her, Kira slowly slipped his left hand between Murrue's legs and began to gently rub the entrance to her pussy. Murrue sighed in pleasure as small smile appeared on her face, and as Kira began to rub her pussy, she closed her eyes again as she soaked up the sexual attention.

After simply teasing her, Kira walked into the closet, returning moment later carrying what appeared to be nothing more then a normal dildo. and Kira smiled as he slowly slipped the toy into Murrue,

Unknown to the brown-haired woman, the dildo that was now brried inside of her vagina, actually contained a powerful battery, which could easily generate as much power as the Freedom Gundam's reactor. In addition, since Murrue was immortal, instead of killing her, the electricity would only serve to arouse her.

Kira smiled as he pulled a small remote out of the drawer on his nightstand and without any hesitation, pushed a small button on the top of the remote.

Murrue suddenly let a surprised scream escape her lips as she felt a powerful electric shock shoot deep into her pussy, and she involentarly clenched her vaginal muscles around the dildo, which only seemed to increase the power of the shocks.

After only a few seconds, Murrue's entire body began to vibrate and she was almost instantly drenched in her own sweat.

Murrue screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure as her vaginal muscules once again tightly clenched around the dildo which had been embedded deep into her pussy, seemingly increasing the power of the electric shocks.

Kira smiled when he saw the conflicting expressions of pain and pleasure flash across Murrue's face, and she loudly cried out as her vaginal muscles once again tightly clenched around the dildo.

Murrue continued to scream in both pain and pleasure as the electric current was now forcing her vaginal muscles to stay tightly clenched around the dildo as it continued to relentlessly send electricity into her body.

After nearly ten minutes and eight mind-blowing orgasms, Kira finally turned the dildo off, he then put on a pair of thick rubber gloves. Without any warning, Kira grabbed the dildo and litteraly yanked it from the tight grasp of Murrue's pussy, causing her to let another scream escape her lips as he yanked the toy from her pussy.

Kira quickly set the dildo aside before then freeing Murrue from her restraints and laying beside her on the bed, and as Kira held her in his arms, Murrue whispered. "That was amazing, Kira."

Kira blushed slightly as he replied. "I had a feeling that you would enjoy that."

"Well, of course you did." Murrue replied, passionatly kissing Kira on the lips before continuing. "After all, you did look through the list of my fantesies and fetishes, aand getting shocked by electricity has always aroused me."

Cagalli, Lacus and Hope smiled as the walked back into their shared quarters a few hours later to find Kira and Murrue asleep beneath the covers, their arms wrapped around each other as they slept. The three women smiled as they silently watched the two.

A few short moments later, the silence was suddenly shattered when an autoamted announcement boomed from the PA System. "Attention, all hands, the Excalibur will be performing a dimensional jump in thirty minutes."

Kira and Murrue were instantly awake, and after throwing on their uniforms, they along with Cagalli, Hope and Lacus, quickly made their way towards the bridge.


End file.
